Between Heaven and Valhalla
by RosemaryTavington
Summary: Only 35 days left until their marriage. Gisla wishes the big Viking warrior to change his mind about their betrothal, instead Rollo wishes to win the affections of his brave and willful bride. Who will succeed? Story about Gisla x Rollo after season 3. Will be M-rated later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my Rollo-Gisla fanfiction. It's a take on what happens after the final episode of season 3  
Not everything in my story will be historically correct, every decission I make is for the sake of my sotry which I write solely to ventilate my obsession about Rollo and Gisla :-) Because I frikkin' love their upcoming 'romance'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The treaty of Saint-Clair-sur-Epte had been signed, making Rollo a duke. A rich and important man, finally. Granting him the land between the river Epte and the sea in freehold and good money. It also granted him Brittany. In exchange for the land and title that the emperor had given him, Rollo guaranteed emperor Charles III his loyalty, which meant defending Frankia against attacks from others. Including his own family…

The time had finally come for him to step out of his brothers shadow. But also to let go of these ambivalent feelings towards Ragnar. Those childish and envious emotions were in the past now.

Rollo gazed around the royal dining table with a look of satisfaction. These men, his chieftains, would be the first of his kind to have lands in the country of Frankia. They would start a new life here and he was finally the great man he always wanted to be. The Gods sent him a great blessing.

He looked to his side, his eyes finding Charles' daughter who was glaring darkly at her plate. She had not touched her food at all so far. Obviously the princess was not pleased with this arrangement. He did not care to admit, but seeing her like this, pained him with guilt. He wanted land, power and riches. And what he wanted most, were prospects for his people. But he did not want to ruin a young and brave woman's life in the process.

When he first saw her, on top of that tower and then again in the throne room, he had hoped that she would feel something for him. Even though she did not know him at all. He wanted her to be impressed by his fame and skill in battle. He wanted her to feel what he felt when he saw her on that tower.

He wanted her to want him…

Perhaps he could persuade her. She could change her mind eventually. He would make sure of that. Her hateful speech when he and his men entered the throne room at first, only amused and intrigued him. She was a strong and willful woman obviously. Though he still didn't know what exactly she had said to him. It certainly didn't sound welcoming.

"Frankia has a long and proud history of great rulers like Charlemagne. Under his rule, Frankia has never been greater" Sinric explained to Rollo that night at dinner.

As Rollo and his men sat in the great hall, Sinric made use of the time by teaching his leader some Frankian history. Though Rollo's mind wandered off quite a lot.

"The princess is much like her great-grandfather".

Now he was listening…

"She does not seem to enjoy my company very much" Rollo replied with an amused smirk on his face. For now he found it amusing how angry she was "She has been avoiding my presence since we arrived".

They had been in the Parisian castle for almost a week now and he had maybe seen his future wife twice, accidentally even. She obviously had no desire to get to know him because both times she glared darkly at him and then turned on her heel.

"We trust you know some tricks to warm her up" Eric joked meaningfully as he gave Rollo a playful shove.

Eric was the oldest of Rollo's inner circle of chieftains. He had a long beard and was an absolute disaster with a double edge sword. As in, a disaster for the opposite party at the end of his sword.

Baldur, a slightly younger man who's skills with a sphere were as unmatched as his skill with a beer chalice, felt sorry for his leader. His betrothed was beautiful, but had a sharp and hateful tongue apparently "Don't let it get you down Rollo, her pretty little mouth will soon be too occupied to give you any more hateful speeches".

The men all roared with laughter as did Rollo himself.

Except Sinric, he simply smiled grimly "Say what you want off the Frankian princess" he said "But you will be a much better ruler with her on your side than with her working against you".

"Why?" Rollo asked "I have my title, I have my land, and she has no choice but to squirm underneath me" he attempted to convince himself.

Men roaring with laughter again as they spilled more wine than they managed to drink.

Sinric frowned "You may think that she is hardhearted and vindictive, but she is a strong woman Rollo. Respected. Feared even. The church may dislike her but the commoners and nobility adore her. Everywhere in Frankia".

Now Rollo was paying attention. And so were the rest of his men as Sinric told them more.

"She is not the meek and obedient type" Sinric explained, admiration clearly resounding in his voice "She is much like Charlemagne. She would fight to the death for her beloved country and her people. It's probably the root of her anger towards you. She did not choose to give up and negotiate with us. Her father did. The princess would have never given in".

His leader shrugged it off "It was never her decision. She is not the emperor" Rollo replied simply.

Sinric hesitated "You are wrong there I'm afraid. It is a public secret that princess Gisla is the emperor's most important adviser and closest confidante. She knows everything there is to know of politics and she is not to be tempered with. Many say that not the emperor, but his daughter is the true leader of Frankia". **  
**  
The table had gone quiet now. His men no longer able to mock the small Frankian woman or talk about how she ought to submit to their commander.

"Well" Rollo sighed eventually "Anything else I should know about the princess?".

"Her skills in archery are unmatched" Sinric replied almost proudly.

Rollo frowned mockingly "She is an archer?" he asked as he imagined the frail woman with a longbow in her hands.

"The very best" Sinric assured him "She wins every tournament. People come from miles away to witness it. Trust me. You've never seen anything like it. And you won't believe it until you do".

A few of his men focused on their food again as they tried not to act too surprised that the princess had some actual skills besides spewing hateful things at their leader.

"So Sinric" Rollo said as he filled his chalice with more wine and everyone was talking among themselves again "You did not want to translate it then, but tell me now please. What did the princess say to me when we first arrived? Was it a warm welcome?".

Rollo was joking. But Sinric looked nervously at some of his comrades nevertheless "Oh Rollo, I… I… I… uhm, you see, It has been a few weeks. I do not really remember".

"I think you do" Rollo stated as he looked at Sinric "Tell me".

Sinric thought about it. None of the Frankians at this table would understand what the North-men were saying among their own people in their own language, that was something at least.

The wanderer Sinric leaned forward over the big table, his voice a little softer "Are you sure? You see, it was a great insult. A truly great and despicable insult to you. And to your country. Perhaps you should just forget about it. It is not the best start of a marriage".

Rollo scoffed out a laugh "I figured it was an insult and not a welcome. Everyone was holding their breath as if Odin himself came riding from Asgard to berate me. I found it amusing. So tell me. I am very curious what her royal highness thinks of me".

All the other Northmen laughed hard when Rollo used the term 'royal highness'.

"Well, if you must know" Sinric said as he cleared his throat "The princess said that despite her father's wishes she will not marry you. She said she is a princess and not a whore. She called you a filthy Pagan and said she would rather be burned alive than have you touch her".

Sinric stopped. Not wanting to translate the rest the princess had said. Though Rollo was still grinning as if it was all one big joke.

"Was that all?" Rollo asked, knowing the answer already.

Sinric exhaled slowly and continued "Then uhm, she also said… that… uhm… She would rather give her virginity to a dog and that you disgust her and make her vomit".

The last few sentences were spoken very quickly by Sinric so even Rollo had trouble hearing him.

Then he started laughing, he roared with laughter. As did his men. He knew she had not given him a warm welcome with her speech, but he had not quite expected her to be this feisty and insult him in front of everyone. It would be an enjoyable challenge to tame the fire inside the body of this small Frankian woman. Though he was not sure if he wanted to tame it.

He leaned back into his chair and looked her over from his spot at the table. She was indeed small. And she carried a lot of anger inside that little body of hers. She caught him staring and gave him a deadly glare. He simply raised his cup and smiled. She narrowed her eyes even more, then she swiftly got up and left. His eyes following her until she was no longer in sight.

This would be fun, Rollo decided.

"So, her virginity hm?" he asked as he turned back to Sinric. "Why is she still a virgin? Is something wrong with her?".

"No, no, no" Sinric explained "The Christian religion forbids sexual intercourse outside, or before, the bond of holy matrimony. It would be a great scandal if the princess would not be a virgin before marrying you".

Rollo looked confused and frowned "What cruel God would deny its people the pleasure of each other's bodies on a cold winter's night? Or any other night?".

"I do not fully understand their religion either Rollo. Maybe you should ask one of their priests".

Rollo nodded. He would do that. He wished to understand more about these people. Otherwise, how would he ever be able to rule them? He needed them to respect him. He needed to understand their ways of living.

Rollo's eyes burning into her, was not the only reason Gisla did no longer wish to attend dinner. There was also Count Odo. She had always loathed this man. There was something about him. Something not right. And now she had a reason to hate him. If it had not been for Odo, her father would've never come up with the plan to marry her off to this animal, this so called famous warrior from the North.

The emperor turned to Sinric to ask him several polite questions about where they came from and what it was like there. Sinric translated everything between Rollo and the emperor. All the while Rollo wondered where his bride to be had stormed off to.

* * *

 **AN: I don't want Gisla to be some kind of Mary Sue who just sits around, looks pretty and needs to be rescued by strong men. So I decided she should have a cool skill which will make Rollo think 'Wow… this chick is tough as hell'. So archery it is! Besides, I don't really see her with an battle axe or sword lol. Especially not a little princess like Gisla :-p**


	2. Chapter 2: A fine first option

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **I know Gisla has seen Sinric before when he was captured together with earl Sigfrid.  
But for the sake of my story, I am changing the way they met.**  
 **Sinric is kind of important in my story and I adore him hehe xD**

* * *

There was only one week left until their departure for the city of Rouen. There they would settle in their own castle, only slightly smaller than the one in Paris, and another three weeks later she would marry...

Thinking about their marriage made her stomach turn. It made her sick. And a little scared, which she would never admit. If the marriage was fated to happen, she would face and overcome it like all other difficulties she ever had to deal with.

At this moment, Gisla had a mere 28 days left in which she had to change Rollo's mind about their marriage. Avoiding him had so far gotten her nowhere. She tried that the first week and judging by his glances at dinner, he did not seem to get the hint.

How on earth was she to be married to someone who was more beast than man? Someone who fights like, indeed a crazy bear? He was violent and brutal. And he would surely be cruel to her. She just knew it.

"Sinric?".

The wanderer halted to turn around when he heard his name, finding the face of princess Gisla.

"Princess" he said as he bowed before her politely.

She walked faster through the hall, making her way over to the wanderer "I thought it was you when I saw you" she spoke happily as soon as she stood in front of him. **  
**  
When Rollo and his men walked into throne room a week ago, she had not noticed Sinric yet. She had been too angry to notice anyone but the massive warrior who walked in with his head held up high. As if he was God himself.

But she did notice Sinric at the celebration last night. He was the wanderer who came to Paris when she was 14. He told her the most wonderful stories of his travels and she had begged her father to make Sinric stay just a little longer. And so he stayed for almost half a year. Teaching her almost every single day. About what he'd seen during his travels and the languages he'd learned.

"It is an honour that you remember me princess".

She laughed "Do not be ridiculous Sinric. How could I ever forget you. You told me the most beautiful stories and you were so kind to me".

"People often tend to be kind to their royals princess" Sinric joked "We appreciate our heads on top of our necks instead of in a basket".

Gisla smiled again, remembering how this wanderer always managed to make her laugh, even in dark times "You are right as always Sinric the wanderer. You taught me so many things. It saddened me greatly when you left".

"It is the way of life princess. And I did not belong at court so eventually I was sent away".

"Hm" Gisla frowned "Who sent you away?".

Sinric seemed visibly uncomfortable now "Oh dear, I do not remember. But it was my time as a wanderer to move on".

"I see" Gisla smirked "It was my father then. It is fine Sinric, you need not tell me. I remember he thought you and your stories were a bad influence on me".

"Your father raised you most liberal princess and he is a good man. But he is also a father and they must do what is best for their daughters".

Gisla rolled her eyes "You speak so many languages Sinric, have you learned any new ones?" she asked, waving away the other subject of their conversation, she did not wish to speak of her father right now.

"I have princess" Sinric answered.

Her heart jumped at the thought of learning new things again "You taught me of the Northern language five years ago. Will you teach me again? I have forgotten much, but I am sure I will quickly remember. I would like to understand what your people are saying".

"It would be my honour princess".

Gisla laughed "If you say that one more time, I will have you beheaded" she was obviously joking "You were my friend back then. We were never formal with one another. I want us to be friends again, as if nothing has changed".

"Princess, with all due respect, you were a young girl back then. You are a grown woman now and betrothed to my leader. I cannot be informal with you".

She smiled sadly "I understand. My longing for the times which have passed sometimes overcomes me. But let us be friends again".

"Certainly" Sinric agreed.

Gisla held out her hand to Sinric "Shake it" she spoke sternly but jokingly "Do not dare kiss it".

Sinric chuckled and shook the princess' hand. "When does my friend have time for her lessons?" he asked.

"Every morning!" she exclaimed enthusiastically "Every morning before breakfast".

Sinric nodded "Then I shall see you at the rise of dawn in the library".

"Thank you Sinric" she replied happily "Until tomorrow".

* * *

"This is unbelievable!" the older woman disapproved "Unbearable I tell you! That is what it is. My dear sweet child married off to that… that… animal, that brute! I will not have it you hear me!".

Gisla smiled grimly. Julie, or Jules as she called her, used to be her nursemaid when she was a little girl and now she was still by her side as her maid. Jules had also taken care of Gisla's mother when she was still alive. And now the older woman was pacing up and down the princess' bed chambers like a wild hog.

"Your mother would never have let this happen! If only she was still here. She would put a stop to this… this… unholy matrimony! This madness! It is a scandal I tell you! Invented by your own father for heaven's sake. Throwing you to the wolves like that. How could he… This is absolutely monstrous!".

"Jules" Gisla laughed softly, the sight of her maid ranting was humorous at least "Please calm down, I am afraid if you continue this outburst you will collapse and I would not know what to do without you".

"But this is a disgrace! Surely you will not marry him. Gisla, my child, my dear sweet child. You are like my own daughter to me. Please tell me you will refuse this… this… beast!".

Gisla sighed and sat herself down as she looked at Jules "What will you have me do Jules? I never expected my father to come up with something as horrendous as this, but I cannot go against the emperor. The treaty has been signed and I must obey him, or I will be trialed for treason".

"But you cannot! Not with that… that dog! Talk to your father again, let me talk to your father. He must have gone mad. We must send a healer to see him and then he will see reason. He is probably sick. He cannot have made up this plan with a healthy mind. Yes, that must be it. Your father is sick and he must be cured. Then he will see reason".

Gisla got up, walked over to Jules and took both the older woman's hands in hers "Come now, sit down with me" she said as she guided Jules to a chair "Listen to me Jules. I am not content with this either. I am furious. My father has betrayed me and my love for him. But if I do not do this, the Northmen will raid Paris again in spring, and then again in summer. And then every year until our city falls and our beloved country will no longer exist. Our people will be wiped off the earth. We have no other choice but to make an alliance with them. No one has ever managed to cross our walls, our bridges, and to come into the city. And that is part of the reason why our country has flourished throughout the centuries. In these Northmen we have found a new enemy. A greater and much stronger enemy. That is why we must turn them into something different than our enemy. It is the only way we will prevail and grow stronger".

Jules did not look pleased "But… I heard your speech in the throne room. What on earth made you change your mind?".

"I have not changed my mind Jules. I do not want to marry this brute. I do not care how famous a warrior he is. But I am no fool. We need them on our side. I will make him see reason, I will change his mind about the marriage. If I put my mind to that, he will not want me".

"Oh Gisla, you were too angry to see how he was looking at you. He was absolutely smitten with you my dear. So if you do not want to marry him, think of something. Anything! Because talking to him will get you nowhere. This man will gladly marry you. Any man would gladly marry you. All they want is a beautiful wife to sit and look pretty, and give them heirs".

Gisla sighed, staring at the floor and wrecking her brain. It was true. Most men did simply want to marry a woman with a pretty face. This warrior would not care either that she had been ruling Frankia for the last 8 years, that her skills in archery were superior to that of any man or the fact that she knew how to play the political game brilliantly. She knew every noble. Their nervous twitches when they lied, what kind of behavior intimidated them or how to manipulate them into doing exactly what she wanted. She knew who to trust and whom to avoid. She probably had more spies than army men by her side.

Her father often had confided in her that she was a great ruler. Not would be, but _was_. Because she was indeed a ruler. A leader. She knew how to get people on her side and make them love her. She knew how to inspire people and most off all, the people adored her because she was not just a princess, she was a real person. She walked through the streets, talked to her people, read to children and played with them. She visited the sick and tried to help the poor where possible. Because she never acted as if she was better than others, they adored her because she would do anything for them.

"A lot can happen in 28 days Jules. I need to make him see reason" she spoke softly "I need him to dislike me. He will destroy Frankia if I do not save it from him".

This was her biggest fear. The people here did not know the Northmen. They would not just accept these heathens into their country. There would be riots, uproar in the streets and revolting Frankians. Gisla closed her eyes and thought deeply. If all else failed, she would marry him and try to befriend him. Because if she did not, this new alliance would tear Frankia apart. She would have to help him, teach him even, how to rule in this country. For the sake of Frankia and for the sake of Paris.

"I love this country Jules, I love it's people and I love my God. I must do what's right. This is so much bigger than my life. If I do not make the right decisions, I will be the one tearing my country apart, not him".

Jules looked worried, whenever Gisla spoke like this, she would consider doing something which would harm her own happiness and Jules did not approve of that "What will you do?" she asked worriedly.

"There are two options. I will make him dislike me so he will choose a different bride or maybe a concubine, I do not care. Just so that he would leave me alone. If that does not work, I will befriend him, or try to. I will play the dutiful wife and make him believe he is the ruler".

"But as always, you will be" Jules finished her sentence softly.

"Precisely. So those are my options. The only two right decisions I can choose from".

Jules inhaled deeply "I do pray that he will choose a different bride so you will not have to suffer those filthy Pagan hands on you. Oh Gisla, I am so very afraid that he will hurt you".

Gisla's head snapped up as she looked at Jules intently "If he hurts me, I will murder him. And I shall make it look like an accident. That will be my third option".

Jules scoffed "Sounds like a fine first option to me!".

Gisla smiled sadly at her maid. It would solve all her personal problems but it would not do Frankia any good. So at this point, she would not consider killing the violent warrior. Besides, after her berating speech in the throne room, no one would believe his death to be an accident.

Gisla's biggest fear was also that he would hurt her. But if he did, she would not show him any humility. She would stand tall and look down on him. Never would she cry or beg for mercy in front of Northerner.

For now, she would try to make him see reason. A lot can happen in 28 days…

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for the first reviews! I'd really like to know what you guys think so far ;-D**


	3. Chapter 3: Go away!

**AN: remember the good looking Frankian knight who's just always by Gisla's side? His name is Roland! Look it up, he's important :-)**

* * *

He had given her enough time. He had been patient, did not force his company upon her and left her alone. But now they were almost leaving for Rouen together, and he decided it was enough. He was duke, and if he wanted to speak and be near his future wife, then he had every right to do so. The avoiding would stop here.

Rollo did not like what he saw when he reached the field where the guard had told him the princess would most likely be. It was a great empty field. Except for two people: the princess and her personal guard who went by the name of Roland.

They seemed to be having a pleasant time and the princes was arching. Roland was clearly not there to help her. If anything, it seemed like she was teaching him. Even though Sinric had told him about her skills in archery and how she won every tournament since she was 13, Rollo was amazed now that he witnessed it at first hand.

He had never seen this kind of speed and accuracy in an archer. One arrow after another she fired through the sky, hitting the same target yards away, over and over again in the exact same spot.

He walked over to them, their backs were turned towards him. They were talking pleasantly with one another and occasionally laughing together. They were speaking in their native tongue. He knew he would only be able to converse with her in the Anglo-Saxon language. She knew it well thanks to her education. And so did Rollo, due to all the raiding, Athelstan and their settlement there.

"Princess".

She turned around, faced with the image of everything she loathed and feared in her life right now.

She simply stared at him, not knowing what to call him. Rollo? My Lord? Duke?

It was all strange to her. So she nodded and said nothing until he spoke again.

Rollo then turned to Roland, the Frankian guard "Leave. I must speak with the princess alone".

Roland took one violent step forward in anger "You do not command me Pagan. If the princess wants me to leave, she will tell me herself".

Rollo's eyes darkened, somehow this puny man made his blood boil with jealousy. Rollo took one giant step forward and towered over the guard.

Gisla sighed and carefully placed her hand on Roland's arm "You should go. You have a meeting with the count and I must not keep you from it".

It was beautifully done; she saved face for Roland and at the same time prevented these two men form getting into a fight which her guard and close friend would never win from the famous Viking warrior.

Roland bowed before the princess and left her alone with this vile man whom he considered to be his new arch enemy.

Gisla sighed and turned away from Rollo as she reached back for another arrow. She could feel his eyes burning into her back.

She looked less like a high and mighty princess today, he thought. No fancy dress, crown or jewellery. But a comfortable green dress which barely reached her knees, breeches underneath and a tight belt around her waist. The comfortable clothing enabled her archery skills to flourish. She prepared her bow with an arrow and took another shot. It went straight for the spot where the previous arrow had also landed, splitting it perfectly in the middle.

She looked at it with much gratification as she turned to Rollo again "Why are you here?".

It sounded more polite than she planned and Rollo smirked at her. She should have gone with ' _what do you want Northman?_ ' but she was alone with him and did not wish to anger him since he was more beast than man.

"We are leaving for Rouen in one week" he stated simply, not playing her game.

She took out another arrow and fired it, another perfect shot.

"I am aware".

He kept his patience "You should have told me".

"Perhaps".

He was not getting into this discussion with some petulant child.  
 **  
**"Where have you been the last week?".

"Around".

Another arrow was fired.

He grumbled something inaudible. By the Gods this woman was difficult!

"With your guard?" it was out before he knew it and he instantly regretted it when he realized how pathetic it sounded. Jealous already… and they weren't even married, yet.

Gisla sighed and looked at him with narrowed eyes "No" she stated, she would not bring Roland in danger "I was busy. Target practice, as I am doing now. And preparing for the journey to Rouen if you must know".

She refused to tell him about how she also studied hard to learn his language and how Sinric taught her. Or rather, refreshed her memory because the wanderer had already taught her a lot five years ago. Something kept her from telling Rollo. It would probably make him happy. And she had no desire to make him happy. He was her enemy and he would be her enemy forever. She was furious at him for invading her country and tearing Frankia apart. And now she needed him to dislike her, she needed him to change his mind about this marriage.

He could be duke for all she cared. But he could not be her husband. He was a Pagan and an animal.

Gisla reached back for another arrow. There were none. She started walking all the way to her target to pull out the arrows which were still intact.

"Your slave is an absolute delight" Rollo said as he followed her.

She frowned "My slave?".

"The older woman I ran into when I went looking for you in your quarters. First she would not tell me where you were, then she started shouting and cursing in your language. I did not understand everything but I caught a few words like 'bastards' and 'dog' and so on. Also I would swear that she was about to throw a kettle at me if some guard hadn't stepped in".

Gisla scoffed "So you needed protection from our guards then? I am hardly surprised".

Rollo smirked, not taking the bait. She knew better. If he needed protection from some Frankian knight, he would not be where he was right now.

"She is my maid, not my slave" Gisla spoke, loathing and spite dripping off every word "She is a free woman, she has been my maid ever since I was little and her name is Julie, not slave or servant".

Gisla pulled out the arrows angrily, blowing off steam in the process.

He studied her carefully. Taking in everything. The way she moved, her fierce attitude and angry eyes. _Angry lips._ The way she walked back to her spot. The way her hips swayed at each step and how she sometimes licked her lips as she focussed on preparing the arrow for another shot.

She was so small. Not at all like the women from his own country.

"Stop staring at me Northman. I dislike it".

That's what she would call him, she decided. _Northman_. Not by his name. Not by his title. She would make him feel inferior. An object. He would get annoyed and no longer want her anymore. He would soon take on other women and she would be left in peace.

"Your archery skills amaze me" he praised her "I always believed princesses sat around all day, looking beautiful and lazy".

She said nothing, instead she fired another shot.

Bull's-eye.

"Do you train the Frankian archers?" he wondered.

She scoffed and lowered her bow as she turned around to look at him. Was he being serious?

"Are you mocking me?" she asked him slightly offended.

"No" he simply replied "Do you train the Frankian archers?".

It was a genuine question. He was bloody serious. She blinked a couple of times, still waiting for him to start laughing at her.

She shook her head and spoke slowly "No… of course I do not train the Frankian archers".

The look on her face showed as much confusion as disapproval.

"Sinric told me you are better than any man. So I figured you were their trainer. Do you not win every tournament?".

"Yes…" she replied slowly "But I cannot train men".

"Why not?".

"I am a princess".

"I do not see what you being a princess has anything to do with my question".

How did he not understand this? Was he daft?

She relaxed a little in her position and her gaze softened slightly "I am a woman" she scoffed "Do you understand that?".

"It did not go unnoticed" he smirked.

"It would be inappropriate. It is against the rules and against morale. It would offend people".

"Offend people?" He shook his head "Why? What people?".

"Well… the church mostly. They condemn that kind of behaviour. They are not fond of me. The emperor does not wish to make an enemy out of the church".

"Would you not like to then?" he asked her "Train archers I mean".

"Of course…" It was out before she knew it and she instantly regretted it.

 _Do not share this with him. He is not your friend. He cannot become your friend. Do not let him in for he is forever your enemy._

Rollo started laughing "What is it with your church and its hatred for women? How can they not find women the most beautiful, intriguing creatures on earth?".

She felt a little flushed now and hoped to God that it did not show on her face.

"Since you are newly baptised, I shall tell you this. According to some priests, women are the root of all evil" she started to explain.

"Why?".

"It does not matter" she replied. "You would not understand. You may be baptised but you're still an unwelcome Pagan. You always will be".

He laughed hard "So explain your superior religion to this simple Pagan, I beg you, your majesty".

"No. Go away".

He smirked. The way she'd just told him to go away. Bold. Daring _. Charming._

"I have heard stories about you princess".

"I do not care for your stories Northman. I am busy and I want you to leave".

"Stories of you ruling Frankia. Stories of you-".

She did not let him finish. Something snapped when he said that.

She threw her bow on the ground and turned to him furiously "Yes!" she hissed as she poked her little finger into his chest "I do rule Frankia Northman. I have been ruling Frankia since I was 11 years old. You know nothing of my country or my God. You may be baptised and you may be a duke now, but you will _never_ be a ruler in this country. Because the people do not love you and they will never love you. You are an invader. You will tear this country apart and bring nothing but disaster. I know this country, I know its people and I love every one of them. You are not welcome here Northman. You should go back to where you came from and stay there!".

Gisla picked up her bow again and attempted to walk away from him.

Rollo quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back angrily "Your God did not protect you from me. Your church tells you that you're an inferior being, a subject to a man. So tell me princess… Who's God is to blame for your tedious position?".

She stared back into his angry eyes, battling them with her own ferocity.

"It is not my church" she whispered grimly.

He frowned, anger fading, interested now "Why not?".

She violently jerked her arm loose "It does not matter. I do not want to talk about this with you. You should not have come here".

Rollo laughed at her spitefulness. The veil around her had lifted a little, accidentally. It softened her and he got better look at what was behind all that anger. An intelligent woman, with skills. Who's verbal bravery would suit his temper perfectly.

"Come see me tomorrow princess" he demanded "And we shall discuss the journey to Rouen".

She turned to him angrily "I will never forgive you for invading my country" she spat.

He scoffed sarcastically "I do not need your forgiveness my lady, although you'd be wise to learn it. For we will be married in exactly 28 days from now".

She took one dangerous step closer to him as she glared furiously into his dark eyes "A lot can happen in 28 days Northman".

Rollo simply shook his head and laughed at her stubbornness. It would be a lot simpler if she'd just accept her fate.

"Until tomorrow princess. Be there". 

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, Rollo probably doesn't speak Anglo-Saxon. Gisla might, she has had an education but Rollo probably does not speak it. Whatever, I want them to be able interact, it's more fun that way ;-) Hope you agree!**


	4. Chapter 4: Defiance

_I don't come when you call  
I don't try to be nice  
I don't care after all  
I don't take your advice  
I don't answer your prayers  
I don't do as your say,  
Love if you really care  
You'd better find another way  
_

* * *

That morning Gisla woke up with a slightly better attitude. She had thought long and hard about it. Even spoke to Jules and decided that going to Rouen with Rollo and his men, had its benefits. Not that she had a choice... But at least she would be away from count Odo and her father who had both betrayed her.

She did not like it. She was slightly afraid, but it seemed that it would happen anyway. And as a princess, she was prepared to do her duty. So she would include the Northman in planning the journey. Even when they would already be in Rouen, she could still try and convince him to leave her alone.

"Baldur. Can you tell me where your leader is?" she asked when she walked into the great hall and did not see Rollo anywhere "We were going to make plans for the journey to Rouen this morning".

Baldur looked a little lost, the princess assumed they all spoke the Anglo-Saxon language, but some were better at it than others. Sinric quickly rushed to his help and translated her words to Baldur. She could've simply spoken in their Northern language, but she did not want them to know about her knowledge of their tongue.

Baldur was one of the men who would be traveling with them to Rouen. One of Rollo's inner circle. He was tall, bald and had a long red beard.

"In his chambers my lady" Baldur replied.

"Asleep?" she asked in disgust after Sinric's translation. She knew it…That lazy piece of…

"No princess. He went back to his chambers after breakfast, said he had matters to take care off".

"Thank you Baldur".

The tall bald Northman stood up before she could leave and followed her quickly "Princess" he spoke in his best Anglo-Saxon so only she could hear "I have.. a daughter your age… I understand this is difficult for you…. It is not my affairs to meddle in… but…" Baldur hesitated for a second "He is not a bad man, princess… He is not cruel. He knows compassion… if you allow him".

Gisla flushed a little, not knowing what to say, she looked unsure of herself. This was certainly unexpected. And kind of this stranger.

"Thank you Baldur" she smiled shyly.

* * *

"Honestly Roland, you do not have to follow when I go see him to make plans for our journey".

"You speak as if you have already accepted it Gisla" her personal guard hissed as he followed her through the hallways.

"I have not. Trust me. But if this marriage happens, then I will have to find a way to cope with my faith. And the journey to Rouen is only days away".

"You will not marry that barbarian!" Roland spat. "I will not have you throw away your life. Not even for Paris".

Gisla sighed. Roland, her personal guard, was her very best friend. But he did not always see reason. She would try to get out of this marriage. But if she did not succeed, it was better to be friends with him than to make an enemy out of him. She was a princess, and her first duty was to do what was best for Frankia and her people. She had always known that a marriage with love was not for her. She simply had never expected that a marriage with a heathen would be...

"Trust me Roland. I will try to make him see reason. But I need to keep in mind what is best for Paris, and for the rest of Frankia".

"If you cannot change his mind, I will!" Roland continued furiously.

Gisla suddenly halted in her steps "You will do no such thing! You will stay out of this. I need you. You are coming with me to Rouen. This is the future you have dreamt of, you will be our first knight and I want you by my side in Rouen".

"I do not want to be first knight if that means you have to marry that animal!".

Gisla closed her eyes and sighed. She took one step closer to Roland and carefully placed her hand on his arm to calm him down "You are most important to me Roland. My friend and confidant. But you have to understand that I will do whatever is best for Frankia. Please promise me that you will stay out of this. I _need_ you".

"Fine, but if he ever-"

They were suddenly interrupted when a certain warrior walked around the corner. And this warrior did not like what he saw. His betrothed, _again_ with that Frankian guard of hers. Her hand on his arm.

"Princess" Rollo surly spoke.

The Northman and Gisla's guard eyed each other viciously for a few seconds.

"I was looking for you" Gisla said to Rollo "I brought a map for the journey to Rouen".

"Very well" Rollo said "Follow me then. And tell your guard to get lost".

"I will not-".

"Roland" Gisla spoke sternly "Please" she whispered "Go".

Roland looked at Gisla and Rollo one more time before turning on his heel.

"I do not like him" Rollo said as he opened the door to his quarters for her.

She walked past him and into his room "That is not my concern. He is my personal guard, so he goes where I go. He is also my closest friend. And he is coming to Rouen with us".

Rollo growled something inaudible as he closed the door behind them. He wondered if the princess was aware of how her personal guard and so called friend looked at her.

"In Rouen you will not need a personal guard. He will be a knight and under my command, just like everyone else. So I suggest that he adjusts to his new situation".

"He will. I brought this map" Gisla said as she ignored his comments about her friend and laid the map out on the table "There are two logical ways of reaching Rouen from here".

He came to stand next to her as her small fingers moved over the different routes on the map "If we go this way, north-west in a straight line, it will be shortest. It will be almost a two days ride but we will have to sleep in the open air. There's no inn on this route. Our horses can drink from the river where we set up camp".

"And the other way?" he asked as he looked her over. She was focused on the maps and the different routes.

He was not.

"The other way will take us a full two days to get to Rouen if we ride fast. First we travel west for almost a day, there we stay at the inn and then the next day we go north to Rouen".

"We're traveling with a party of nine, ahead of the rest of my troops so we will be there first" Rollo said "I'm taking six of my men. You probably want to take Jules".

"And Roland".

He grumbled "A party of ten then. The others will follow. How much time difference between these two routes?".

"The short one will take us 14 hours. It will be mostly riding past the river Seine. The landscape is easy. But the horses need rest so we will have to set up camp at some point. The longer route where we will ride past an inn will take almost 20 hours at least. The landscape is rockier. So it will be a lot more time" the princess explained.

"I suppose the princess prefers a night at the inn over a night in the open sky".

How dare he make any assumptions about her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "The princess prefers a short journey over a long journey. And sleeping in the open sky is not a problem for me Northman" she lied due to her pride. Who did this Pagan think she was? She could be just as tough as he was.

He smirked "Then it is settled. The short route it is. Complete with sleeping under the stars".  
 **  
**She crossed her arms "Indeed. Now follow me. You have to choose horses for you and your men".

He suddenly took off his mud stained shirt "What are you doing?!" Gisla gasped in mild shock.

"I've been training some new recruits" he said as if that was enough explanation for his behavior.

She turned around swiftly, not wanting to gaze upon his physique any longer, angry that he would do this in front of her. He really was an animal without manners "I figured this was simply your everyday attire" she spat.

He laughed at her "Are you afraid of the human body princess? You should get used to it. Because once we're married-".

"Once we're married?" she interrupted sarcastically with her back still turned "You seem very certain of your fate. A lot can happen in 27 days Northman".

He moved close to her "I'll make you dress and wash me every day once we're married" his bare chest was moving against her back.

"Stop that!" she berated him as she moved away quickly "It is offensive to speak of such things. And you will have servants to do that for you".

Rollo put on a clean shirt "But I want my wife to do it" he replied casually "You can turn around now. I'm dressed your highness".

She could really do without his sarcasm at this point.

Gisla turned around and narrowed her eyes at him "Like I said Northman. A lot can happen in 27 days".

He scoffed out a laugh "Princess, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're threatening me".

"I am simply saying that we may not get married".

He smirked "Because a lot can happen in 27 days?".

"Precisely" she agreed.

Just before she could exit through the door, he grasped her wrist and pulled her back "What will you do when we _do_ get married though?".

She slowly turned around, her wrist held tightly in his grasp. She looked at it for a moment, how dare he touch her… His beastly behavior had provoked her. She wanted to threaten him, push him away, scare him possibly.

Gisla narrowed her eyes without even trying to move away from him, showing absolutely no fear "You think you can scare me into submission because you are taller, stronger and a man? You think I am afraid of you because I am a woman, because I am smaller than you and I do not posses your God-like strength. But you are wrong Northman. I may not be able to pick up a sword or axe and plant it into your heart, if you even have one, but let me tell you this: I will never do anything which is not in the best interest of my people and my country. No matter how much pain you cause me, I will never beg for your mercy or show you any humility. And from the moment I speak the words which will bond us in holy matrimony, you will be the one needing eyes in the back of your head".

As she slowly threatened him, Rollo had let go of her wrist, amused but mostly impressed by her. For such a small woman, she definitely had more guts than most men.

"You wish to know what I will do _if_ we marry?" she continued "Adjust" she spoke slowly "I will simply adjust".

Rollo grinned smugly, his eyes twinkling with mischief "The princess flatters me. You think I have God-like strength do you?".

She rolled her eyes. She had not meant to compliment him.

Rollo smirked in amusement as Gisla angrily turned around and walked away from him. Her ferocity and defiance were impressive. Though he wondered why she believed he would hurt her. Why would he want her to submit and beg for his mercy? She was way too entertaining in her natural state of ferocity.


	5. Chapter 5: A life for a life?

Her body simply refused to go to sleep that night. She did not like to admit it to herself, but she was nervous.

Only a few more days until they would leave for Rouen. A few more days until she would have to leave most of the people she knew behind. Her father, most of her household and the people of Paris. She did not mind leaving her ladies behind. They followed her around the castle too often and the small talk annoyed her.

Of course she would take Jules with her and she thanked the Lord that Roland would be coming with her. Instead of being her personal guard, he would be first knight of their armies in Rouen. It would be a dream come true for her friend. Although Roland would have to adjust. Rollo was ruler now and the Northman leader would not accept Roland's behaviour towards him much longer. Her friend would have to listen to his duke.

She got out of bed, annoyed with herself for being too nervous to sleep. She had much to be grateful for. She would go back to Rouen, the place where she grew up and Jules and Roland would come with her. Of course she would have to suffer living there with her future husband and a couple of his chieftains and hundreds more Northmen…

Everything would be different. But she had always known that day would come. She just never expected it to be with a brutal warrior from an unknown northern land.

But still, if she played her cards right, she might be able to convince Rollo to leave her alone.

It could work out, she decided as she paced her dark room and lit a few candles.

A muffled sound coming from her door suddenly caught her attention.

She narrowed her eyes, picked up the candle and slowly moved towards the door. Surely it was locked. As it always was. Then again, those weren't the sounds of someone trying to open her door.

But what then?

A small piece of parchment moved underneath her door, into her room. She froze and stood still to listen for a few seconds. Footsteps moving down the hall, away from her door.

She picked up the piece of parchment.

 _"I would gladly give my life for you  
And I will take him with me so you shall not marry him"_  
 **  
**Her eyes widened in fear. This was Roland's handwriting. And reading this made her think he had something incredibly foolish planned.

She unlocked her door quickly. With the piece of parchment still in one hand and a knife in the other, she made her way into the hallway. The torches lit the hallway, but there were no guards.

Around the corner were her father's sleeping chambers. She put her ear against the door. Nothing. He was sound asleep.

Where on earth were the guards? Usually there were at least four guards patrolling the hallway of the royal sleeping chambers. They weren't here now.

She heard footsteps again and walked around another corner. This was the hall where Rollo and some of his chieftains had been established for the rest of their stay in Paris.

The footsteps were closer and when she looked around the corner, a shadow quickly moved further away from her into the corridors.

That's when she smelled it.

Smoke.

 _Rollo's room_

She ran towards his door and fortunately found that it wasn't locked. It seemed the Northman didn't fear whoever decided to come into his room at night.

Arrogant pig.

When she opened the door, she saw the fire. Flames dancing around the pillars of his majestic bed.

She dropped the knife and piece of paper.

"Rollo!".

He did not wake up.

She ran over and shook him wildly. He still would not wake.

Gisla picked up the vase, threw the flowers out and dumped the water right onto his face.

He woke up instantly, gasping for air.

Rollo didn't need a second to understand what was going on. He looked around him with a bewildered look and jumped out of bed.

There was not enough water in the room to stop the fire from spreading. No bowls or buckets or more vases with flowers.

"Quickly, the blankets!" he commanded.  
 **  
**Any other moment she would've told him not to command her. But this time it did not even come up. She was just grateful he was wearing some kind of breeches.

Gisla grabbed the blankets from his bed as Rollo ripped off the long curtains covering his windows.

The fire was out in no time with the two of them using the huge blankets to stop the fire. The flames never had the chance to spread very far thanks to Gisla.

She coughed loudly and waved away the smoke in front of her face as she moved back from the bed towards the windows.

Rollo opened them up as Gisla blinked away the tears in her eyes that the smoke had caused.

He moved next to her at the window and inhaled deeply. "Someone does not appreciate my presence in your castle" he said as he looked at the half burnt down bed.

"You'll be looking for a needle in a hay stack if that's your criteria".

She didn't know what else to say, she just stared at him. She knew who had done this.

But did Rollo know?

He looked at her. She was only wearing a night gown. He wondered if perhaps she had lit the fire and then changed her mind. Was that how deep her hatred for him was? He found it hard to believe. One, because she wasn't stupid and two, he doubted she had it in her to burn someone alive.

"Stay here" he said as he put on a shirt and left the room "Do not let anyone in".

Gisla was sure she heard him lock the door behind him as he left her in his room.

* * *

He came back about an hour later, she shot up from her chair next to the open window and stared at him. Fearful for what he might have found out whilst he was out there. Afraid for the people who had planned this attack on Rollo's life.

"It is settled" he finally broke the silence in the shimmery room.

She just stood there, shivering "What does that mean?" she asked.

He picked up a cloak and placed it around her small shoulders "It means I found the person who tried to murder me. He did not work alone I suspect, since he was a mere knight with no interest in my death" he spoke as he looked at her intently.

He carefully gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, a pained expression in his dark eyes "Tell me you were not in on this princess".

A fierce slap across his face answered the questions for him. When he turned his head back to look at her, her eyes were absolutely blazing with fire.

"Is that why you locked me in your room?! You had to make sure it wasn't me who ordered your death? And if it was, you would make sure it would not come out? The wedding still on. No threat to your precious title. The land in Rouen still yours, correct?".

He growled. She was wrong. He knew damn well she had not been in on this. She was no fool.

"What is this?" he asked as he handed her the parchment. She had dropped it on the floor with her knife when she entered his room and saw his bed on fire.

"I came to your room to wake you as soon as I saw the smoke!" she hissed in anger as she tried to change the subject "If you die, like this even, your men would set my city on fire and slaughter everyone. Your death would in no way benefit me Northman! I would never endanger my people like that!".

"I know that" he replied "But I had to make sure. Your slap in my face convinced me" he grinned.

He believed the princess would not be this radical or stupid. But someone else… a man who's heart was broken by the thought of the princess having to marry the Northern intruder… a man who thought that the only way out for the princess was to murder her betrothed… a man like that _would_ be desperate enough.

Rollo moved closer to the window and towards her again. He took her long braid and tangled it around his hand slowly. She shivered at his touch.

His half naked form did not go unnoticed to her. Her eyes slowly moved from his eyes down to his thick neck, his broad shoulders, his chest…

She swallowed and blinked a couple of times, thankful that the shimmery light disabled him from noticing how flushed she was. It was just the excitement of tonight, she convinced herself. It had nothing to do with him. He was an ignorant savage.

And yet…

His physique intimidated and aroused her at the same time. These warm sensations were not familiar to her. Were all Northmen this big? Frankian men were definitely not. She wasn't sure if she'd ever even seen such a big man as Rollo. He was perhaps not as despicable as she wanted to believe.

He was the enemy though, she reminded herself, which was enough reason to despise him. It did not matter that his body was anything but repulsive and his face far from ugly. He was still a beast. No more than an animal.

Rollo was still playing with her braid as she smirked down at her.

"Fire is a horrible death princess, I owe you my life".

Her head snapped up, jumping at this chance "Then repay your debt by giving me back my life. Go to my father and tell him-".

"I will not refuse to marry you" he interrupted sternly as he let go of the braid and placed it along her shoulder, taking his hands off her.

She swallowed hard to fight back her tears. For a moment she saw a glimmer of hope for her freedom. Then he crushed it.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes, walked over to his bed and picked up the chalice next to it. Slowly she smelled it as she looked at him.

"Did you drink this? All of it?".

He looked confused "Yes of course".

Gisla shook her head slowly "How did you not smell it?".

"Smell what?".

"The herbs. _Humulus lupulus_. They are used to make people sleep. You must have been drunk that you did not smell it. It is the strongest sleeping herb in the country".  
 **  
**He walked over to her, took the chalice from her hand and placed it back on the cabinet. "It was your guard. The one who loves you".

She shook her head but did not dare to look him in the eyes "Roland would not be this stupid, he would never-" she did not finish her sentence. Not able to convince herself that it hadn't been Roland.

Rollo gripped her chin and carefully forced her to look at him "It was your guard, you know it as well as I do. He loves you and the thought of you and me together, is driving him mad. I saw it when I looked into his eyes princess. He loves you and therefor wants me dead".

She violently jerked her face loose from his grip, looking to the side with tears burning behind her eyes. Of course she knew it was Roland. She saw him running away, saw seen him with the herbs and he had many times threatened Rollo's life if she would marry him.

"I'm going back to bed".

"May I follow? I no longer have a decent bed".

"How dare you!" she snapped at him, on the edge of slapping him again "If anyone as much as sees me coming from this room, I will be ruined you dumb brute!".

Rollo shook his head as he laughed at her. Their Christian beliefs and morale were so strange. They could have so much fun if only she'd let him join her.

"I was joking princess. Get some sleep. It will be dawn soon".

She nodded, still angry at him, as she moved towards the door quietly.

"There will be trial princess".

She turned around and looked at him with desperate eyes "You cannot prove it was him".

He stared back at her, a glimpse of pity showing in his dark gaze "We captured him. He has already admitted to it. He says he did it out of love for you".

So Rollo already knew. Gisla hung her head and sighed, it broke her heart. Why on earth did Roland confess to something this horrible? And for what?

She looked at Rollo "I do not love him back. There is no need for a trial" she desperately attempted to plead for Roland's life. But she knew it would be useless. He had signed his own death certificate.

Rollo shook his head and growled darkly, torn between his hatred for the Frankian guard and his desire to win the princess' affections "Go back to bed princess".

* * *

 **AN: I know this was a little boring and a filler, but I will quickly post the next chapter because it's the second part to this one but I cut them up because it would be too long for my liking otherwise.**


	6. Chapter 6: Trials

_I'm the end of your telescope_

 _I don't change just to suit your vision_

* * *

"Is this what it has come to father? You let our enemy burn our people now?".

"They are no longer our enemy!" emperor Charles raised his voice at his daughter "The attempt to murder Rollo, _your_ future husband, could have ruined this alliance! Everything could have fallen apart and with that Frankia would have fallen apart! I had to do something to procure everything we have achieved".

Gisla looked at her father with disgust "So you let him burn one of our own? As what? Punishment? Redemption?".

He stared at his daughter intently "I let Rollo choose a punishment which was fit by his laws. The knight tried to burn him. So the knight will die by the fire. They do things differently where he comes from".

"They do things brutally and without honor where he comes from!" then she turned to count Odo "I can only guess who's idea it was to let that despicable Northman choose a punishment".

Count Odo said nothing and turned his head to avoid Gisla's hateful gaze "This is how they do it where Rollo comes from" the count simply said.

"Leave us" the emperor commanded Odo who then quickly disappeared.

Charles slowly moved up from his seat and walked over to his daughter.

He slowly took both her hands "Let go of this hatred daughter. They will live among us from now on. Rollo cannot be your enemy if he is to be your husband. Think about your own happiness".

Her head snapped up instantly as she pulled her hands away from him "He will not be my husband!" she hissed.

The emperor sighed "You are my only daughter. And I love you with all my heart and soul. But I was never going to let you marry a man like Odo. If I am to lose you to any other man, it will always be to someone whose temper matches yours. Someone who could protect you and your lands from the real enemies".

"Do not pretend you did this for me. You betrayed me!" Gisla had a hard time fighting back her tears. She wanted to stay angry with her father for the way he used her to make this alliance with the Northman.

"If I felt he was a brute" Charles continued "If there was ever a moment of doubt that he would treat you unkindly, I would not have given you to him".

"They raided our city. They killed our people. He is my enemy" Gisla whispered "And he will continue to be my enemy until the day I die".

Her father took her face between his hands "Be wise Gisla. Let go of your hatred towards him. He cannot be your enemy any longer".

Gisla thought about the knight who was tied to a wooden pole in the middle of the square at this very moment. Waiting for the ritual to start. Waiting to be burned because he had set Rollo's room on fire.

 _But only because Roland bribed him to do so._

No, she decided. She would not let go of her hatred. They were enemies. Rollo was her enemy.

Without looking at her father she turned around to exit the throne room.

"Gisla" he called out before she left "You still have preparations to do for Rouen. More horses to choose for your journey. Give one of our best horses to Rollo".

She said nothing back. Blazing anger still coursing through her veins as she made her way out.

She would not let Rollo burn one of her people. She ran to her room, gathered her bow and arrows and ran back to the highest tower overlooking the square. Hoping she was still on time. Hoping the ritual had not yet started.

Gisla saw the knight, tied to the wooden pole. Twigs and leaves surrounding his feet. Both Frankians and Northmen gathered around.

The people moved aside and a path was formed. Rollo stepped forward. He said something but she could not hear what it was. Everyone was quiet as a mouse.

Another Northman handed him a torch. It was Eric. One of Rollo's chieftains.

Then he spoke a few more words and threw the torch into the leaves and twigs. Her eyes grew big. He actually did it. For a moment she had hoped he wouldn't. But he did.

The knight started screaming in fear and Gisla prepared her bow.

His screaming lasted no more than 2 seconds. An arrow darted through the air and went straight into the knight's heart.

 _A merciful death. As it should be._

Everyone's head snapped around, looking at the high tower where the arrow had come from. It was countless yards away.

Rollo narrowed his eyes, following the gazes and focusing on the tower. He saw a little figure in the window though he couldn't see who it was. But he didn't need to see her.

He knew who it was. There was only one person who could overcome this distance with such speed and accuracy.

Only one person brave enough to undermine his authority in public like this.

And that person needed a lesson in who was superior.

* * *

Hours later she was still doing target practice. On her own this time. No longer with her personal guard and friend Roland. She did not wish to see him.

Roland was her friend, but he had done something which could've harmed the safety and well being of her beloved country. What kind of friend would do that?

Rollo looked around at the fields in the woods. Apparently this was her little private spot. She was here quite a lot.

He walked up to her with big strides, not amused "Remarkable shot. Quite a distance" he sounded angry though.

She said nothing back to him. There was nothing to say. He was her enemy and he had proven this once again.

"Using a longbow as you do, must have taken years of training to make it perfect" he continued to make conversation with her.

She turned around angrily, it was a sight to behold: small young woman, shooting arrows at him through her furious eyes "You do not want to be near me right now Northman".

He took a few steps forward "You should not have done that princess" he spoke sternly.

She shrugged "Why are you so certain it was me? No one saw me, therefor no one knows if it was me or not".

"Everyone knows it was you. No one else shoots an arrow like that".

"You were burning one of my knights! And I will not stand idly by while you torture my people. So if you came here for an apology, you are wasting your time Pagan".

She practically spat out the words.

It made his blood boil. He instantly jerked her upper arms and pulled her against him as he stared into her violently "I am not your enemy princess" he hissed through clenched teeth "The Gods know I have been cruel to people in my life. I have hurt people close to me and betrayed them. But that is in the past. I will not hurt my wife. And yet you have a special way of making my blood boil. So stop treating me as if I am your enemy. For I refuse to be cruel with you".

He was darker and more dangerous than ever, it did not suit his words though. Gisla could not help but feel intimidated. "You are hurting my arm" she hissed.

Rollo inhaled sharply as he let go of her arm and tried to be patient "Where I come from, when you attempt to murder someone and fail, you will be killed in an equal way. Your knight tried to burn me while I was asleep. He was without honor".

It only infuriated her more "You do not belong here Northman. We do not burn our people. But you will never understand because this is not your land, these are not your people and you cannot possibly understand our ways".

"Then teach me" his voice was kinder.

"No!".

"This is my land now princess. I am a duke. And my future wife undermined my authority for all to see".

She scoffed "People will forget. For them it is just one more useless death. So do not worry, they all recognize your authority".

"All of them, except you" his voice was dark.

"Authority and I-" she remained silent as she stared at him intently for a while "We have a troubling relationship".

Rollo smirked at the small woman standing fiercely up to him. He could still see the anger mixed with pain for the loss of one of her men. Filled with angry tears. Tears she would not show him because she was too proud and too angry with him.

He took one more step closer to her, she reminded him of a scared deer as he tried not to shoo her away "I apologize that I have not yet grown familiar with your ways princess. I trust you will enlighten me in the future. So I will leave you now. But I need you to promise me that you will not undermine my authority again. Not in public. Not ever again princess".

His words softened her anger slightly. She was no fool. The knight's actions needed an answer. They needed repercussions. As soon as Gisla had seen Rollo's room on fire, she had known who'd provided the key and who would pay the price for it. If her father had not given the knight to this Northman to make amends for these actions, then the emperor would have punished him himself. Either way, justice would have been done and the knight would've died for what he did.

"Princess?" Rollo brought her back to this world with his voice "Can you promise me this?".

She looked at him. He noticed how the anger had disappeared and her face showed her usual, but rarely seen these days, soft features. She nodded and he was surprised when she held out her hand.

He reacted quickly, taking her small hand in his and shaking it slowly before she would change her mind "I promise" she spoke quietly.

"Good" he said as he turned around to leave her alone so she could be angry on her own.

Gisla picked up her bow and focused on her target practice again.

Before he left, he turned around one more time to look at her arching skills "I did not enjoy executing one of your men Gisla. Neither will I enjoy the trial by combat with your friend" he concluded finally "No matter how he makes my blood boil with jealousy".

It was the first time he used her first name. It rolled of his tongue so smoothly and once she realized how his words sent shivers down her spine, she loathed her treacherous body.

"Your jealousy was misplaced and unnecessary" she answered without looking at him.

He nodded "Even so".

If anything, it pained him to see he had pushed her away from him. If it was even possible for her to be further away.

"Wait" she suddenly turned around and stared at him "Trial by combat? You mean with my guard? With Roland?" his words suddenly sank in.

"Your friend provided the herbs" Rollo explained "He has also admitted that this was his plan. He is a noble, so am I and therefore there will be a trial by combat. Your father explained to me the Frankian law".

Her mouth practically dropped to the floor as she gasped for air "You cannot be serious".

"The emperor has commanded it. I agreed to it".

"But Roland will die" she gasped.

Rollo shrugged "You do not know that. He might win and I will die. You will be rid of me".

Gisla scoffed as she stopped forward angrily "You know as well as I do Northman, that in any trial by combat between you and Roland, he _will_ lose".

Suddenly he grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her flush against him "Then he should not have tried to murder me!" he hissed between clenched teeth, no longer able to control his anger as the princess continued to take the side of her Frankian guard and closest friend.

Gisla fought hard against the angry tears burning behind her eyes "I woke you Northman. I saved you. You told me you were in my debt. So now I ask of you, not to have this trial. I am asking you not to kill my friend".

Rollo stared at her angrily "I _am_ in your debt princess. But I cannot repay you by letting him live. Because it is not my choice" he narrowed his eyes as he pulled her arm some more, pressing himself against her "Do you love him?".

"Do not be ridiculous!" she spat defensively "He is my friend. He has been my whole life. He is like a brother to me".

"But he is in love with you princess. I can see it when he looks at you. He loves you".

She sighed "It does not matter because I do not love him back. Princesses do not get that privilege. Now let go of my arm".

Rollo let go as Gisla quickly turned around, picked up her longbow and stormed off.

This was not the best start of a marriage, he decided. It was very different from what he imagined when the envoy had made him the offer to marry princess Gisla. The first thing that came to his mind, was the brave, beautiful young woman standing on that tower the first time they tried to attack Paris. He had looked into her eyes and understood what the seer's prophecy was about.

Then again, the seer did not promise him love. A loveless marriage between a bear and a princess, was still a marriage.

* * *

 **AN: please review, I love reviews :-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Seducing gone wrong

_She takes, just like a woman_

 _Yes she does,_

 _And she makes love, just like a woman_

 _And she aches, just like a woman_

 _But she breaks,_

 _Just like a little girl_

* * *

"Are you happy to go to Rouen again princess? You were born there, were you not?" Sinric asked the princess one morning after their studies.

She smiled "You remember it well Sinric. I was indeed born in Rouen. And I should be happy to see it again. Though I wished it would be under different circumstances".

Sinric nodded "I understand. We shall try to make the best of it. It is still your home".

"I am not sure Rouen will still feel like my home with a Northman ruling my lands and so many strange warriors around me" Gisla spoke slightly saddened "I mean no offense to you of course".

Sinric simply nodded "I understand princess. It must be very difficult for you".

She shrugged "No. Not difficult. I can face whatever God decides is my fate. It is just different than what I've always imagined my life would be like. But I will adjust".

"What did you imagine your life would be like?" the wanderer asked.

She grinned a little mischievously "I imagined I would marry an air head for a husband. And as he busied himself drinking beer and visiting whores, I would rule as best I can" the small smile around her lips disappeared "But now it seems I will not marry such a man".

For a moment Sinric did not quite know how to reply.

"What is he like? As a leader?" she asked suddenly.

"Rollo? Oh princess, he is a great leader. He is not only a famous warrior but he inspires people. People come to him for advice. And he is just. He knows compassion".

Gisla did not quite know if she should be pleased or not. Rollo did seem to be a decent leader. And he was a great warrior without a doubt. But he was also brutal, she had seen it herself. And he was not from here. He was her enemy.

"It is not my place but-" Sinric halted for a few seconds, not sure if he should say this.

"I want you to speak your mind freely Sinric. You are my friend and you need not hold your tongue around me".

Sinric smiled appreciatively "Your future husband may not be what you imagined when you were a young girl, but you will live in peace for the rest of your life. You will never have to worry about anyone taking your lands".

"His lands" she corrected Sinric.

"With all due respect my lady, I do not believe he sees it that way. With him by your side, you will always be safe from invaders. A warrior like Rollo will protect you from anything. No harm shall ever befall you. Does that not count for something?".

She stared at the table and thought about it. Perhaps it did count for something. Was this what her father had seen in Rollo? Someone to keep his daughter safe forever? Though perhaps the warrior himself _was_ the harm which had already befallen her.

No. Her father had betrayed her.

She would not tell Sinric about her fears. He may be her friend, he was still one of Rollo's men.

She sighed "When is the trial? Have you heard?".

Sinric frowned "What trial do you speak of my lady?".

"The trial by combat between Rollo and my personal guard Roland. Is it not tonight?".

"There will be no trial princess. Have you not heard? The emperor has discharged and banned your guard from the army and from Paris. He has already left. There will be no combat between them".

For a moment she couldn't believe her ears. If this was true, then Rollo surely had something to do with it.

"But why?" the princess asked.

"I do not know" Sinric simply shrugged.

"I have to go" Gisla suddenly said remembering that Rollo and her still had to pick a horse for him.

"He is not cruel princess" Sinric said before she could leave "He may seem brutal, and he is, especially in combat, but he is not cruel".

* * *

They'd been walking through the stables for a while now. At first there were other people also. Stable boys working, a knight walked in and out to get his horse and a lost teenage boy walked in accidentally. Obviously stopping by to see the Northman who conquered their city.

Rollo had inspected every horse three times by now. Gisla rolled her eyes and twirled around in the middle of the stable. It was almost like he was deliberately taking his time to bully her. As if she had nothing else to do all day.

"This one" he finally said.

Gisla sighed as she turned around to see which horse he'd picked. She shook her head as she walked over to Rollo and the horse.

"You don't want that horse" she explained "He is new and extremely disobedient".

He smirked as he moved a little closer to her. She followed him from the corner of her eyes.

"Why must you do that?".

"Do what princess?".

"Stand so close to me" she whispered, anxiety clearly taking control of her voice. "I dislike it" she moved back a little, not much room left between her and the stable wall. Not much room between her and the Northman either.

"Perhaps I simply wish to be closer to my future wife".

"Move back Northman" she hissed as she looked at him angrily.

He simply smirked "No".

He closed in on her, she could feel the back of the stable against her back. She focused hard on keeping her facial features tranquil as she bravely looked up at him.

"You have exactly 23 more days to change your mind about our marriage. I suggest you do so".

Rollo smirked lustfully as one hand leaned against the wall next to her head, his lips dangerously close to hers "I won't. We will marry… and then… on our wedding night I will make you scream for me".

He had no idea where it came from, but suddenly she had a sharp blade pressed against his throat. Forcing him to stand still, unable to move in on her any further.

"Too close Northman. Move back now. Slowly" she threatened. A hint of fear in her voice as well as her eyes, though courage and anger dominated her glare.

He tried to look down at the blade and carefully removed his hand from the wall behind her as he took a step back. Where did the dagger even come from?

"I will always do what is best for Frankia Northman. But if you ever hurt me-" her voice has softened, a neutral look I her eyes "I will murder you".

He wondered what it was he'd said that made her anxious all of a sudden. What made her feel the need to threaten him, to draw borders and push him back?

With the blade still in her hand Gisla slowly moved around him towards the exit of the stables. When she was almost near the doors she carefully placed the dagger back where it came from, pressed tightly between her breasts.

"Princess" he called out to her before she was gone "I will take this horse. I enjoy taming disobedient creatures" he said with that same discernible smirk as always.

She did not reply. Instead she quickly turned around and walked off as fast as her feet could carry her.

* * *

Gisla ran through the woods as fast as her feet would carry her, a small torch in her hands. She wished she could have taken a horse but it would have drawn too much attention.

She had no idea where she was running to, neither did she care as long as it was away from him and away from the fate her father had bestowed upon her.

It was the last straw. She knew he would hurt her eventually, but the threat of a wedding night with this brute, broke her spirit.

She knew it.

That beast. That disgusting animal. She knew he would hurt her and now he blatantly admitted it. He appeared to be proud of the fact that he could hurt a small woman. He was nothing more than a savage.

She knew the church taught women to be obedient, to endure what happened during the night in order to produce heirs as God commanded them. There was no pleasure to be had in being intimate, only God's will. Therefor she knew what her task was, but his vicious words had straight out scared her.

 _"I will make you scream"_

The words resounded in her head as the twigs and leaves rustled underneath her running feet. The grounds were moist and her little boots were already soaking wet. Her toes frozen to a point where she no longer felt them.

She looked behind her for a moment, no longer able to see the city walls or the castle for that matter.

Rollo could be a duke for all she cared. He could rule Rouen and the lands surrounding it, but she would not be by his side. She would rather die than have his savage hands on her. Surely he was planning on tearing her apart.

It felt as if her lungs would explode soon, she had been running for so long already.

The wind was freezing cold, her cloak had fallen off a few yards behind her. But she ignored it, running until her feet would no longer carry her.

For a moment Gisla leaned against a tree as she looked behind her again. Nothing but dark woods and stars lighting the skies. She panted heavily, her right hand resting against the tree bark. For a moment she thought she heard something. A high pitched animal sound, like a cry, but then it was gone.

It was probably nothing. She was simply not used to being out after dark like this. He had frightened her and she was on edge, that was all. She had to move on, run faster in order to reach to next village.

But then she heard it again, louder this time. Closer to her. Gisla pressed herself against the big tree, making herself as small as possible. It was definitely the sound of a crying wolf. She debated herself on putting out the torch.

No, then she would not be able to see a thing. And if it was a wolf, she could use the torch to fight it off.

Her eyes caught something yellow on top of a small hill. Two yellow shimmering wolf eyes prying at her. Before she knew it, the wolf swiftly crossed the little distance between them. He stood in front of her, baring his teeth as he growled viciously, ready to attack.

Her breath stuck in her throat, her tongue was dry against her palate. For a moment she almost wished to be back in the Parisian castle again, even if that meant with Rollo.

The wolf growled and Gisla held the torch tightly with her both hands. She swayed the fire in front of her "Be gone!".

But the wolf leaped forward. Gisla screamed and swung the torch straight into the beast who howled in pain, but managed to get back on its feet nevertheless.

For a moment she thought she was safe. But then something attacked her from behind, ripping pieces from her dress and bringing her to the ground. She cried out as she smacked to the floor.

Gisla quickly picked up the torch again as she pulled the knife from her sleeve. Another wolf had attacked her from behind and was now growling just as viciously as the other one.

Growling behind her caught her attention. Two more wolves had joined their herd.  
 **  
**This time, panic really struck.

Four wolves. She would be torn to pieces...

With the torch in her right hand, and the knife in her left, she twirled around trying to fight them off.

The wolves one by one leaped forward, biting her, tearing at her dress and making their way for her throat. A sharp pain in her left leg instantly brought her to the ground. Dropping the torch in the process, she managed to pierce her blade straight into the wolf. He howled in pain and stayed down on the ground.

She never noticed the sound of galloping hooves a few yards away from her. Too caught up in her battle. Was this was soldiers on the battlefield experienced? This fear? It was unbearable almost.

There was no time to catch her breath. She cried out loudly as the second wolf impaled her right arm. She tried to shake him off her, but he was in too deep. Her knife was gone, still stuck in the only wolf she managed to kill. Now the remaining three would tear her apart and feast on her insides. In fear, she closed her eyes just before she saw the other two wolves leaping for her throat.

The sharp pain of wolf fangs impaling her throat, never came.

She opened her eyes and in the shadows of the dying torch, she saw him.

The warrior she was running away from. What a sick and twisted way of turning her fate.

The fangs were quickly removed from her arm as he slashed his axes right through the wolf trying to hold onto her.

Gisla scooted back in fear, pressing her back against the tree as she watched the scene which was quickly over. The wolf he had slashed from her arm instantly died.

The warrior growled beastly as he towered over the other two wolves who had the guts to bare their fangs at him. The wolves both leaped forwards but they were no match for the Viking warrior. In one swift movement, he planted both his axes into their necks, separating their heads from their bodies.

She stared at him intently, his back was still turned towards her as he removed his axes and placed them back on his belt. His broad shoulders moved up and down as he breathed heavily.

He did not speak as he slowly turned around, his eyes blazing with anger as he slowly stepped towards her.

Gisla was still pressed against the tree, looking up at him with fearful eyes. Fear from the wolf attack, but also from the way he looked at her right now. It reminded her of the way the wolves had looked at her, only one minute ago.

"Are you alright?" Rollo asked with clenched teeth.

She nodded nervously, her ability to speak had abandoned her for the moment.

He never broke eye contact as he reached down and jerked her arm, pulling her up and pressing her against the tree.

She was trembling. His face intimidatingly close to hers. His eyes spewing fire at her. She had never seen a man this angry. She did not dare move nor speak, as both his hands clenched her upper arms, his angry face dangerously close to hers. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

But then suddenly his gaze softened as he looked at her wounded arm. For a moment she expected his hand to strike her in the face, but instead he caressed her hair, a twitch of concern reflecting in his dark glare.

He brought his left hand up and made a whistling sound, his horse instantly walked over to them.

"Princess, I'll take you back now".

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know, I know,... princesses do their duty and they do not run from their fate, no matter how horrid. But I was listening to the song I quoted at the top, and I thought: could there not be a moment where Gisla would snap? Not actually believing that she could escape her fate, but just wanting to run from it nevertheless. A moment where he had her so horrifically scared, even though he did not mean to, and she would think "I cannot bear this, he will destroy me, and what for? Have I not given my all to Frankia? Why do I then deserve such a fate?" And then perhaps she would break like a little girl and try to run, I don't know if she would, maybe not. But I it popped up in my head and I wanted to write it anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8: The space between

**AN: thanks for reviewing! Was so happy to read it ^_^**

* * *

"Careful" he said as he helped her onto the horse. Rollo reached up and lifted himself on top of the horse behind her.

He was battling his own emotions while he sat closer to her than ever. Lust, anger, fright and relieve that he found her. But mostly wounded pride. Apparently the princess rather died in the freezing woods than be with him. He wondered what made him appear to be such a monster to her. He had not wronged her in any way. Except for maybe invading her country. But that was the way of the world.

Her heart was still beating like mad due to the wolf attack. She also felt embarrassed. What kind of silly girl runs out of a castle with nothing but the cloths on her back? And to do what? Start a new and anonymous life somewhere? She was no child. No fool. She was a grown woman who apparently had lost her mind somewhere in between her arch enemy burning one of her people and the fact that she had to go to Rouen with him the next day. But now, she was more than lucky that he had followed and found her. It wounded her pride that she ought to show gratitude.

"I probably cannot convince you to depose me at the next village so we both go our separate ways?" she asked with a slight hint of humour.

She tried to lighten the atmosphere. He did not take the bait. It wasn't funny to him. At all.

"Do not count on it princess".

He sounded furious. His quiet but dark voice, the sound of condemnation dripping off every word. Shivers ran down her spine. Maybe not talking with him was better. **  
**  
He _was_ furious. Furious because being married to him was apparently so dreadful for her that she'd rather starve in a hole somewhere. If the emperor found out, it would be plain obvious that no matter how famous a warrior he was, he couldn't keep his own damn betrothed under control. And if his men would hear about this incident, they would mock him for it and lose respect.

Gisla knew this, and yet she ran.

The ride back to the castle seemed to last for hours. She was quiet. Uncomfortable. And extremely close to him due to sitting on one horse together.

"How is your arm?".

"It's fine" she instantly said.

He halted the horse in an open field. The moonlight showing clearly that her arm was bleeding rapidly.

"It's not fine. You're dripping blood faster than a beheaded chicken" he growled as he took off his shirt. "Here" he said as he wrapped his shirt tightly around her lower arm "Keep it tightly wrapped around it".

"There's a secret passage leading to the sleeping chambers" she told him in an attempt to compensate for what she had done "It's how I managed to leave the castle without anyone noticing. It is how we can get back without anyone finding out".

"Where is it exactly?" he grumbled.

"On the east side of the castle, there's a small boat hidden in the creek. The entrance takes you to a chamber behind the kitchens and then there's a small stairway to the royal private chambers. I've left the doors unlocked in my hurry to get out".

"Good" he stated.

She shifted a little on the horse. The entire time she had managed to look in front of her. The feelings of his massive physique against her body was intense enough as it was. And now his shirt was off and she could even feel his body heat. She carefully looked to the left. Her eyes landing on his chest and arms. Her lips slightly parted. He was not disgusting at all, intimidating yes, but not disgusting. She flushed. Gisla was sure this was not how any of the Frankian men looked underneath their clothes. She understood suddenly why her maids giggled when they watched Rollo enter the Throne room the first night of the treaty celebration. She herself had been far too busy to notice his exterior. An enemy had invaded, was all she had thought about.

She remembered the first time she ever saw him. She could hardly believe her eyes then. A warrior without any armor on him, bigger than anyone she'd ever seen, and he climbed the walls and slaughtered multiple of her knights with one swing of his axe. At that moment, she honestly believed this man could not be entirely human. He had a beastly appearance which reminded her of the bears in the woods. He wasn't wearing a shirt, let alone any armor. As if nothing would harm him and he knew it somehow. Seeing him up close like this, feeling him, was very…

 _Intriguing_

She forgot about how long she was already staring at his chest, drawn in by the painted figures on his chest. What were those paintings? Her hand moved forward, wanting to touch the black lines that were those paintings. When she suddenly understood what she was about to do, she quickly withdrew her hand and turned her face, crimson red.

He'd noticed what she was about the do and the glazed look in her eyes as she did it.

He smirked. Perhaps his bride to be did not loath him as much as she wished and there was a chance of him winning her affections. That, or the blood loss had dazed her.

"Why did you not wear armor?" she asked once she'd retrieved her voice.

"When?" his voice was not as sharp any more.

"The first time you and your people stormed our walls. You brought towers on top of ships with you. They were built beautifully. Your people stormed the walls. Almost everyone was wearing armour, but you were not. Why?".

"I move faster without. Our deaths are fated by the Gods. It does not matter if I wear armor or not. Had it been my time to die, it would've happened. Apparently it was not".

She bit her lip, curious about his Pagan ways even though she felt she shouldn't be "You believe that you have no influence on the events in your life? Your Gods decide everything?".

"They decide over life and death" he answered.

"Then why no armor? Even though your Gods let you live, is it not better to contract as little injury as possible?".

He smirked down at her, her long hair touching his beard, he secretly inhaled the smell of her hair as he closed his eyes for a moment "Perhaps" he said "Though I am somehow convinced that you were not supposed to be on top of that tower either princess. In sight, unarmed, easy target".

"How do you know I was unarmed?".

"Were you?".

"I had a knife" she whispered meekly, realizing how silly it sounded. Her knife… against a Northman's axe.

"Well..." she said spitefully "It was not I who fell of the wall Northman".

He smirked, remembering quite clearly what… or actually _who_ had made him fall of a wall "I was distracted" he whispered into her ear as he shifted a little, his full body pressing her against him.

She shivered, this was inappropriate. She had never sat or even been this close to a man. It was wrong. It was sinful.

Or perhaps it was only sinful because of the feelings her treacherous body made her experience.

"Do you not wish to know what distracted me?" he taunted her lustfully when she did not say anything back.

"No" she lied.

He smirked, his left hand carefully seizing her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes with her face way too close for her liking " _You_ distracted me. Standing there with that fierce look in your eyes. That same overbearing and powerful look that you had when I walked into your throne room and you berated me in public. When I saw you on top of that tower, I believed for a moment that I was witnessing Lofn herself".

Gisla swallowed hard and turned her face away from him again, her teeth clenched together "I do not know who that is".

"Lofn is the Goddess of forbidden loves. She is known as the most beautiful of all Gods".

Gisla sighed and did not reply, her head was pounding and she fought hard to keep her eyes open. If this Northman thought he could warm her up with flattery, by comparing her to one of his non-existent Pagan Gods, he was dead wrong. She was a piece of cattle to be traded so he could be sure of his title, lands and respect. Also, he had just tried to burn one of her people as punishment for attempting to kill him. And she was still angry at him for that.

Admitted, it could have been a lot worse. Roland had been part of the conspiracy. And he got off scott-free. She wondered why he had not just killed Roland also. He deserved it for what he had done. Though Gisla was glad that her 'friend' was still alive. _  
_  
"I remember eyeing you on that tower. You stood there, high and mighty. Fearless. As if nothing would harm you" he whispered into her ear "At first it angered me. I saw an arrogant princess who thought that her castle would hold no matter what. Once I was on top of the tower, I felt my eyes were betraying me, the sight was too beautiful. As small as you were, you were fearless. And I admired you. You bewitched me and I fell off the wall".

Gisla did no longer reply, her breathing had settled. When he looked down he noticed she was asleep against him. All the running and blood loss had tired her out. He was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep sooner.

 _Might as well stop my flattery here. No point in seducing a sleeping woman…  
_

* * *

He had carried her through the secret passage, all the way through the dungeons and up to the secret doors leading to the royal sleeping chambers. Only Jules was still awake. Rollo had put Gisla on her bed as he thought about what would happen if anyone found out about her little escape plan.

She followed him with her eyes as he moved around the room. Standing by the fire, staring into it angrily, pacing between the windows and her bed. He shouldn't be here, Gisla thought. If anyone would fine out, it would be a scandal. This animal of a man was not allowed inside her sleeping chambers, especially not at night.

Jules brought them a bowl of warm water and some clean cloth.

"Leave us" he commanded the old maid.

"These are the princess's bed chambers, you cannot-" she objected but Rollo did not let her finish.

"Leave!" he hissed with his teeth clenched together. He had had enough of disobedient women for for one day.

Gisla nodded at Jules who slowly removed herself from the room. She would deal with Rollo herself.

"You should not be here" she voiced her thought.

Rollo turned around, walked over to the warm water and took the cloth in one hand. The princess still following his every move with an angry glare. This was his fault. The wound was stinging. Also his fault.

He sat down on the bed side and reached for her arm. She moved away from him. His eyes narrowed, he grabbed her wrist and pulled the wounded arm forward. She screeched in pain and violently jerked it back again. Their eyes met for a short but intense battle of stares. Then he stood up from the bed and threw the cloth at her.

She instantly threw it back at him.

Mulish child.

He inhaled slowly, gathering all the patience he had left, which was not a lot.

He picked up the cloth and sat down again "Give me your arm princess".

His voice had a bit more kindness to it this time. She hesitantly reached out to him, giving him her wounded arm.

She flinched a little when the cloth touched her skin. It hurt. She clenched her teeth together. She did not want to show him she was in pain, but he noticed anyway. The wolf had bitten down pretty hard.

"This would not have happened if you had not run".

"I would not have run if you hadn't scared me!" she shot back at him.

He scoffed as he rolled his eyes, slightly offended "I understand now that the thought of being married to me is an absolute agony for you" he sarcastically replied, loathing and wounded pride dripping from his voice.

She frowned. What on earth was he speaking of? She was not scared of marriage. Not even with him. Well, perhaps a little.

The wound was clean now and he wrapped some fresh cloth around it.

She was still looking at him strangely when he looked up at her "Why are you staring? Am I truly this monstrous to you princess? Does my appearance repulse you?".

She was confused now "I'm not scared or in agony as you call it" she explained, the tone of her voice slightly defensive "But you burned one of my people and said you would make me scream. So you _do_ want to hurt me. And that's why I ran. Because you showed your true nature Northman".

For a moment he did not understand what she spoke of. Rollo went back in his mind and it slowly made sense. He had indeed told her that he would make her scream. And she misunderstood the meaning of his words entirely.

A smirk appeared on his face, it widened and suddenly he was shaking with laughter.

She was not even slightly amused "Why are you laughing at me?".

He shook his head, still not grasping how this got out of hand because of one little comment he made. A comment he made as he tried to seduce her. Thinking that perhaps from lust, there could one day be love.

"I am not laughing at you princess. You misunderstood my words. You are right. I said I would make you scream. But I did not mean in fear".

She looked even more confused now "I don't understand but I am not daft. I know of men who enjoy... hurting their wives, seeing their tears. Why would I scream if you don't hurt me? Why do you even want me to scream?".

He took a deep breath and looked around. If he would explain this to her now, inside her bed chambers, he was not sure he could control himself. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I will explain another time. I promise" he added quickly when he saw the look in her eyes. She did not enjoy being taken for a fool. "You should get some sleep. We could leave for Rouen a few days later. When your arm has healed".

"We are leaving tomorrow" she replied determinedly.

Leaving for Rouen had some benefits for her. No count Odo or her father around her. Also, stalling this journey would not help her at all.

He nodded as he got up "I will leave you to rest".

"Wait" she abruptly halted him as she sat up "I have one more question".

He turned around and looked her over. Her dress had fallen off her shoulder a little, it was torn in all the wrong places. His mind started to wander off lustfully but she quickly brought him back once she spoke again.

"Why did you invade?".

He frowned "What do you mean?".

"Why did you invade my country? Why do men raid? When there is no war, no quarrel between countries. Why do they invade nevertheless? What is it that you are looking for here?".

Rollo slowly walked back to her bedside "Power" he explained "Land, titles, but mostly prosperity. Not just for me, but for my people. Better lives, better land with more fertile ground so that they will have a better future. Greater alliances against greater enemies. I want to be the great man who provides all those things for his people. So that they will prevail and become even greater men for their families. We cannot mindlessly fight everyone princess. Alliances must be made. We are not beasts, we are capable of thought and so we must use this for our benefits".

For a moment she had been speechless, listening to him and growing more understanding of his cause. It annoyed her. He was her enemy, understanding was something she was not allowed to feel for him. Perhaps he was not the mindless brute she thought he was.

"You say you are not a beast. But I saw you fight. And beast-like is exactly what I would call it" she tried to insult him.

He raised a brow "The princess flatters me".

"That is not what I meant" she replied sharply "Besides, there will never be an alliance between you and me Northman".

Rollo's grin widened "We are to be married princess. What greater alliance can there be?".

"We shall not marry. A lot can happen in 22 days".

He smirked "You must let go of this idea of yours. This idea which tells you that our marriage may not happen. Because I know that it will. The Gods planned it for us. So you should accept it and stop fighting against it".

She scoffed sarcastically "You cannot possibly be that certain of anything".

He nodded slowly at her "But I am. In the village I come from, Kattegat, we have a seer. He sees visions of the future and he has told me mine".

She pressed her lips together "What did he tell you?" she asked hesitantly, not yet ready to believe in prophecies, visions and seers.  
 **  
**"He told me the bear will marry a princess and that I would be present at the ceremony. When I saw you on that tower, it made sense to me" he whispered darkly.

She looked at him, a most serious look in her eyes, her lips twitching nervously "Like I said Northman, a lot can happen in 30 days. Besides, there is something you should know".

"And what is that?".

"My father granted you the land between the river Epte and the sea. He made you a duke. All in order to protect Frankia from incoming raids. He also gave you Brittany. But Brittany was never his to give because it is an independent country. Frankia failed to conquer it. So it is not yours because it is not ours" she looked at him with a self-satisfied smile on her face. "Are you still mind-set on honoring the treaty now that you know everything? Because he deceived you".

Rollo simply smirked. If she honestly believed this was all it took for him to break the treaty and give up what he achieved so far, she was wrong.

"It matters not" Rollo replied "It gives me something to trade when my brother comes to raid next year. Because he will. We are family but I have betrayed them by accepting this treaty and he will want revenge. I must now make alliances with my own people. Brittany would be perfect. We shall raid it together, conquer it together and then my people will have more land in Brittany, under my brother's rule". **  
**  
She thought about what he said for a few seconds. Wondering if Rollo was like her father when it came to his spouse. She had little experience with brother and sisters because her brothers had left early in her life, but it seemed nothing good ever came from it. Which was a pity. Family should love each other. Not betray each other.

"Do you regret betraying your brother?".

Her question was like her archery: straight into it's target. For a second he looked pained as he moved back towards her bed again. He rested against it with one arm up against the wooden post.

"It is not the first time I've done it" he replied grimly "The first time, he took me back. This time I will need him on my side. I must make him see why I chose this road. We cannot fight everyone. We need to make alliances, it is the only way forward. But I am not sure he will see eye to eye with me on this. He may not forgive me this time".

"But he is your brother. He must care for you".

He looked at her, smiling slightly "Perhaps. But that does not change a thing".

"Are you and your brother not on good terms?".

He hesitated for only a few seconds "Ragnar was always chosen over me. By my father and by my mother. Or at least, I believed that he was. I wanted us to be equal, but we never were. Then he became earl and then king. It made me wonder why I even existed. We were never very close. There was just too much rivalry between us. I have always wanted to step out of his shadow. And now that I have, I realize there never was a shadow to step from. It was all in my head. Clouded by jealousy I wanted to walk the same path as he did. But I see now that we have very different paths to take".

She took a breath and exhaled slowly as she looked at him curiously.

"Not that you care for my advice" she finally said after giving it some thought "But I will give it anyway for the sake of Frankia. My father and his brothers have always resented each other. And it brought our countries nothing but war. Many lives lost over the hatred between brothers when alliances could have been made. Together they could have ruled a great empire. But instead they tore it apart. Nothing is left now of the legacy my great-grandfather Charlemagne left them. Because of their pride and ignorance. But mostly because they could not overcome a few discomforts. Had they loved one another like family should, they would be great men. Now they are children pretending to be great men".

Despite of what she thought, he did listen to her and a slow smirk appeared on his face "How old are you?".

"Do not patronize me Northman" she hissed instantly, nothing left anymore of her softened mood she just showed him.

He laughed at her instantly sparked fire "That was not my intention. I am simply curious. I do not know".

"I am 19".  
 **  
**He nodded slowly "You are wise. And so it happens I do care for your advice".

"I shall not pretend that we are on the same side Northman. You invaded my country and I will not forgive you for it. Ever. But I agree with your thoughts on alliances. So if you ever, in the future, have a chance to make amends with your brother, I hope that you shall do so".

He had stared at her intently, her mouth was beautiful and when she spoke in a serious tone it automatically drew him nearer. But she had a way of showing how angry she still was with him for invading and taking what she believed to be hers.

"How much longer will you stay angry with me for invading princess?".

A slow smile played around her lips, making her all the more attractive for him "Until the day I die and long after that" she replied.

He was about to leave when he turned around for one last thing "I apologize if the burning of one of your people caused you to frighten me. I did not intend to do so. I am used to different ways".

Gisla looked at her wounded arm, she had already forgiven him for the burning ritual. The knight had died a merciful death thanks to her arrow and Rollo had not punished her for undermining his authority. Then she found out that Roland had been discharged without honor and would not come with them to Rouen. And that was all. At first, there was to be a trial by combat which Roland would surely lose to the big Viking warrior. But clearly Rollo had convinced the emperor to simply send the commander off. Her friend deserved way worse for his attempt on Rollo's life. It was the law that there would be a trial by combat. But the Northman decided to show mercy, most likely to spare her feelings. And she felt grateful even though she could not voice it, her pride disabled her.

"I understand" she replied as she nodded at him "Let's not speak of it any more".

He nodded.

"Thank you for what you did tonight" she finally said.

She was looking up at him gently. He breathed in slowly and nodded again. He really had to leave these chambers now, and so he quickly did. This was a different side of the princess, a side which he could not yet be left alone with in the same room, for he would no longer be capable of restraining himself and she would never forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9: He will avenge us

They were ready to leave for Rouen early that morning so they could get as much riding done before the sun went down.

The emperor was speaking with Rollo quietly, Gisla moved her horse away from them. Not wanting to speak or listen to her father, she steered her horse towards the other Northmen.

"Are you looking forward to the journey my lady?" Baldur asked her in his broken Frankian which he learned from Sinric.

She smiled politely at the chieftain "I am, yes. Rouen is beautiful. There is a lot of peace and quiet to be found in the area. It is very different from Paris and I think I will enjoy it".

"I am glad" Baldur replied "I too am curious where we shall go".

Baldur liked the young woman. He found her wilfulness and temper most charming from the first day he'd seen her. His commander would be tested with this woman. And Baldur found this to be more than funny.

About a hundred feet away from them, the emperor spoke with Rollo. Charles felt slightly uncomfortable. The big Viking leader had a way of setting the atmosphere where ever he was present.

Charles looked around him "Leave us" he gestured his knights to leave.

Count Odo was reluctant for a few second, but eventually left as Rollo stared him down and back to the court yard.

"You have, as first of many, raided this city and succeeded to get behind its walls" the emperor spoke slowly to Rollo "On both our sides, we have had to deal with great losses. And so we came to a treaty. An alliance".

The emperor paused for a few seconds as he stared at Rollo "But I did not trade my one and only daughter like cattle for you to do with as you please" he stated determinedly.

Rollo bit his tongue. In his eyes, trading his daughter like cattle was exactly what the emperor had done. And because of it, Rollo had no respect for the old and tired man staring into his eyes right now.

"My daughter begged me not to negotiate with your people. She would fight to the death for this city. She would give her life for Frankia. She is incredibly strong and she has been my most trustworthy advisor and confidante since she was 11 years old. Gisla is a born ruler and in Rouen she will provide for you the connections and respect that you need to rule successfully".

The emperor sighed, the wrinkles on his face showing his tiredness and slight despair.

"However, the bishops are not fond of my daughter" Charles continued "Because she is a strong woman with very little regard for our church. It is a public secret that she holds much power in my court. Something which the church disapproves of. I never wanted her to be married off for titles and land, I needed her by my side. But with you and your men invading, I had no choice but to make this alliance and give her to you".

Again Rollo bit his tongue. He did not agree with the emperor. Had it been him, he would not have given up. And he would definitely not have given up his own child to an enemy.

"You are a famous warrior Rollo" the emperor continued "And with all my heart I hope that my daughter will be safe with you. And that you will treat her with the kindness she deserves and not the violence you fight your battles with".

Rollo nodded "I do not intend on treating your daughter with cruelty" then he smirked a little "But I do not expect for her to warm up to me any time soon".

The emperor smiled in relieve "Well, that shall now be your cross to bear Rollo Lothbrok. I wish you safe passage into Rouen. Send me a messenger once you are settled".

"Thank you" was all Rollo said as he bowed his head slightly.

He knew that etiquettes required him to add 'sire' or 'my lord'. But Rollo held no regard nor admiration for the emperor, who luckily still believed that The Northman did not yet understand their Frankian ways.

"Must you not say goodbye to your father?" Rollo asked the princess once he'd steered his horse next to hers.

She raised her head contemptuously "He is no longer my father. He is my emperor".

"He will always be your father" Rollo pressed the matter, worried she would regret this.

She slowly turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him "I do not need someone like you to tell me about family loyalty Northman. To me, family are the ones who do not betray you, not the ones who share your blood accidentally. Now let us leave".

He nodded and gestured the party to ride on. Rollo and Gisla rode at the front of the traveling party.

He wondered if her comment had been meant to wound him.

"You think I betrayed my brother" he stated after a minute of silence between them "Because I will defend your country against him if need be".

She frowned. That was not what she had meant.

"No" she replied "You did not betray your brother. An alliance is not a betrayal. It is a wise decision which prevents more war and more losses. Throwing your daughter to the dogs however, is not the same".

Gisla turned her head and looked around. She could still see her father standing in front of the gate to Paris, a few yards away from her.

She looked down and sighed. "Excuse me for one moment" she said as she spurred her horse around and quickly rode back to the emperor.

Once she had reached him, she jumped off her horse and stood close to her father, so only he would hear her.

"If he is to ever hurt me, I shall kill him in his sleep" she spoke fiercely as she looked at her father "And you may then trial me for treason father. As I have trialled you for treason many times in my mind".

Her father looked pained, he did not wish for him and his daughter to depart like this "You have counselled me often my beloved daughter, especially in hard times. Now let me counsel you: let go of your hatred for him, learn to love him, as he so clearly does you".

Gisla scoffed "Love me? He is of the North. He knows nothing but violence".

The emperor sighed painfully "I wish you would not leave like this my child. But you are clearly determined to hate me like your uncles do and never forgive me. We shall see each other again in three weeks at your wedding. I hope you see reason before then".

Her gaze softened only slightly "It is true. I cannot forgive you for throwing me to the dogs so easily. But I see why you made this decision. I understand. Your lands will be safe and so will Paris. With him defending us in the northern part of Frankia, there may finally be peace for a long time. And I too would have chosen our country over my love for you father" she placed her soft hand on the side of his her father's face.

"I am glad you under-"

"And that is why-" she interrupted him "Should the time ever come that someone doubts your claim to the throne again, I shall ask my husband _not_ to support you".

With that, the princess swiftly got back on her horse.

She looked down at her father one more time as she smiled sweetly "And I am sure I will find a way to persuade him".

The emperor just stood there, almost frozen to the ground as his daughter rode back to her group, her new people and her new future.

"I am glad you changed your mind" Rollo said as Gisla steered her horse next to his again.

"Changed my mind?" she wondered.

"About saying goodbye. You may not see him for a long time and he will miss you".

She scoffed out a small laugh and looked at him "I apologize for leading you to believe that I was saying goodbye to him. I am not as soft and sentimental as you might like to believe Northman".

She did not say goodbye then, he smirked "I have long noticed that".

* * *

That night, just before the sun went down, they set up a camp near the river. As the horses drank, the men built a fire and ate.

Gisla and Jules walked off a couple of yards, standing near the horses at the river as she sometimes looked around at the Northmen and their camp.

The princess wrapped her warm cloak tightly around her as she laid down in the grass, staring up at the sky.

"Do you regret not taking the other route child? We could have slept at an inn" Jules asked as she sat down next to her in the grass.

"A little bit" the princess admitted "But there is no reason to dwell on it. Once again, I let my pride get the better of me".

Jules smiled softly "You wanted to show him that you could be as tough as him then?".

"You know me so well" Gisla smirked "Oh well, it will be fine. There is a fire, we will be warm and sleeping on the ground for one night never killed anyone".

"He is looking at you" Jules said as she glared around at the Northman.

Gisla sighed and rolled her eyes "I am sure he is afraid I will attempt to escape again".

Jules looked at the younger woman "Forgive me for asking my child, but... Why _did_ you try to run? It was so unlike you. You are always so dutiful and fearless".

The princess slowly sat up as she turned to look at Jules "I do not know why I ran. I am prepared to do my duty for my country, I truly am. It just… happened. I was scared and it broke me".

"You should have told me" Jules scolded her slightly "I would have helped you".

Gisla placed her hand on Jules' hand "No. It was the wrong thing to do. We shall forget it ever happened and face whatever is to come".

Jules smiled grimly "Well at this very moment, that would be your future husband" she said as Rollo walked towards them.

He seemed slightly uncomfortable as he broke in on their Frankian conversation "How is your arm?" he asked.

She looked up at him from her sitting position "It is fine, thank you".

He looked at Jules for a moment, hoping the older woman would leave. But the maid did not show any sign of discomfort as she remained sitting next to her princess, listening to whatever they were saying in the Anglo-Saxion language.

"You should both come and eat something. It has been a long journey".

"I am not hungry" Gisla replied. She told Jules to go and eat something though, and so the woman did.

"You really should eat something princess. We have been riding for almost eight hours".

She pursed her lips together. Now he had annoyed her. Gisla got up from the ground, ignoring Rollo's stretched out hand who wished to help her up.

"Northman. My Frankian accent must have disabled you from hearing me correctly" she slowly said as she looked at him "I am not hungry yet".

He took a deep breath "Are you determined to fight me on everything woman?".

She narrowed her eyes at the term 'woman'. How dare he…

"No" she finally said "I promise you that I am not. But I already have a maid. So I do not need another person telling me when to eat, sleep or take a bath. I am quite capable of making those decisions myself. And I will eat when I am hungry".

Jules interrupted them when she came back, trying to hand Gisla some food also, who of course declined the gesture. Although it did smell good and she suddenly realized she was hungry…

Rollo ground his teeth in frustration. It seemed whenever he meant well with her, trying to reach out to her, she managed to interpret his actions as if he wanted to spite her somehow.

Before he could reply that he simply meant well, he was distracted by roaring sounds behind him. He swiftly turned around, finding several men storming their camp, axes in their hand and swords out.

They were being attacked. And it weren't the Frankians… it were his own countrymen. The ones who chose not to come with them, but instead return to Kattegat. It seemed they had not yet returned to Kattegat.

He turned to Gisla "Stay here!" he commanded as he pushed her down in the grass.

She shifted closer to Jules who was watching the scene with frightened eyes. Gisla watched through the high grass as she saw how Rollo ran forward, taking his ax and blade from his belt and storming wildly into the attackers.

"Rollo! You have betrayed your own kind!" she heard one of the attackers brawl as he tried to slash into Rollo "He is coming, your brother!".

Rollo easily dodged the attack and cut the man down with his ax as he took down another attacker from the other side.

Gisla stared wide eyed, her heart almost slamming through her ribs. The attackers were with more people than her group. Everyone was fighting everyone but she could clearly see who belonged to their party and who did not. The attackers were not as well equipped as 'her' Northmen.

"Stay here" she whispered to Jules as she got up and scooted over to where her horse was drinking.

Jules was too flabbergasted to object and before she could, Gisla had already returned to her in the grass with her bow and arrows.

Gisla narrowed her eyes as she analysed what happened before her eyes. Her eyes found Rollo, still bringing down multiple enemies at once, but the attackers definitely outnumbered them. For a moment she remembered the way she had seen him fight that night on their bridge. Just like then, it seemed he knew no fear. His axes slashing into his attackers with force and precision no opponent would survive.

She tightened her bow and fired and arrow, straight into an attacker's head next to Eric. Then another into one of Baldur's attackers and two more into two men who had noticed her and tried to come her way. She focused on the attackers near Sinric, knowing he was more a wanderer than a fighter. She did not want to lose one of the few people she considered to be a friend.

Soon her men were no longer outnumbered. But her eyes caught a glimpse of four people jumping Rollo at once. Apparently the attackers did not care whether they could slay her entire party, they were here for the Northman who they felt had betrayed his own kind.

Her future husband. A mere second it came to her to let God decide whether the Northman would live or not, instead of intervene.

Rollo shoved his blade into one of his attackers and let go of it, not having the time to retrieve it. Gisla shot one of them but the two remaining attackers managed to cut his flesh and brought him to the ground.

As he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his leg, in a mere second he saw an ax coming his way from above him. Half his body was stuck beneath a dead opponent, disabling Rollo from reacting fast enough. For a moment his life flashed before his eyes. He had come so far. He was almost on Rouen. Would death now take it all away?

But death did not come today. Because the man holding the ax above his head, suddenly dropped next to Rollo on the ground, enabling Rollo to bring down the last attacker. Despite the sharp pain in his right leg, he swiftly got up and looked around, finding the man who had almost taken away his bright future, with an arrow in his head.

For a moment, their eyes met. The brave woman who had just brought down his potential killer with a mere arrow, and the Viking warrior who indeed fought like a crazy bear. For the rest of the fight he watched her also, making sure no one could get nearer to her now that she had come into their line of sight, despite of what he had told her to do…

After that, the fight was quickly over. The last couple of attackers were killed swiftly, Rollo and his men obviously better warriors than these few scoundrels.

Rollo quickly scanned his group of chieftains. They were all intact, some badly bruised and a few with some deep cuts, but nothing serious. Then again, his chieftains were the best of the very best.

One attacker was still half alive, but held down by Baldur.

"Who sent you?!" Rollo asked violently with his ax to the man's throat.

Gisla moved closer, curious about what the men were saying.

"No one… You are a filthy traitor, you deserve to die. May you never enter Valhalla Rollo Lothbrok!" the attacker spit up blood.

Rollo sighed and moved his ax above his head, ready to end his enemy's miserable life

"Ragnar, will avenge us!".

Gisla turned her face away in horror when the ax found the man's head. Rollo smirked when he saw it. Apparently his bride to be did not mind killing off some people with arrows from yards away, but seeing someone massacred up close was not really up her alley.

He placed his blooded ax back on his belt. Rollo turned to Gisla and placed his hand on her back "A word" he said as he moved her away from his men.

"I am sure I told you to stay here!" Rollo told her as soon as they reached the horses where they had a little more privacy. He did not intent on shaming his future wife for all his men to see, but he did plan on berating her. His anger being a facade for his true emotion: relieve.

Gisla simply shrugged, it was her turn to make his blood boil with her calmness "I did stay here. I simply shot a few arrows".

"Those men-" Rollo angrily gestures with his hand "Could have killed you".

"They also could have killed you" she simply replied as she blinked at him.

He scoffed "I am not as easy to kill".

"Apparently, neither am I".

He breathed heavily as he looked at her. She truly made his blood boil in all the right places. Anger, lust, relieve, worry, thankfulness, they were all coursing through his veins as he stared her down. But Gisla did not back out, she looked him straight into his eyes, daring him to push her around, for she would not have it. He could have that right exactly three weeks from now, but not yet today. She had three more weeks of freedom left.

Rollo's gaze softened as he thought about her actions. She could have chosen not to help him. She could have chosen not to fire that arrow into his opponent's head. Then perhaps he would not be standing here right now and she would not have to marry him. But she did fire the arrow. And Rollo wanted to believe she did it for him.

"Thank you" he finally replied quietly "For your help".

"I did not do it for you" she turned her head away from him "I simply jumped at the chance of killing a few Northmen".

He groaned internally, not wanting to believe that. "Have you killed anyone before?".

"No" she said as she looked back at him, wondering why he would even ask that "Why?".

"Does it feel strange to you?".

She frowned in annoyance "What do you wish to hear of me Northman? That my heart is breaking and I am torn inside for spilling the blood of your species?" she paused for a moment "I do not feel anything for these dead men".

He smirked, she was funny when she tried to spite him "Your aim is remarkable. You killed more attackers than some of my men" he looked behind him for a second "I will have my men clear out the bodies so we may have a decent camp once again. Stay here".

She narrowed her eyes as he commanded her to 'stay here' again.

He smirked at her glare "Of course you are free to help move the dead bodies of course" he quickly added.

She turned around "I will see how Jules is doing".

* * *

 **AN: Anyone who has seen the trailer for seaosn 4 probably saw that I stole some lines from there :-p And I kinda feel sorry for emperor Charles, cuz I think that he's really gonna get it from his daughter in the next season lol. Gisla doesn't care! xD**


	10. Chapter 10: Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I am not trying to be historically correct or biblically correct, I am writing fiction. The way it suits me best.**

* * *

"Why on earth would I sleep on the cot?" Jules asked with wide open eyes "Do you think I am an old hag already? Do you think that sleeping on the ground will be my downfall? Is that what you think?!".

Gisla smiled and rolled her eyes, her maid was easily offended from time to time, especially now that she was getting older "You are my friend and my closest loved one. I want you to sleep properly because we have a long journey ahead and I need you in good health for that. It is not an offer Jules. I am telling you this, as your princess".

Jules backed down a little. Gisla never 'told her something as a princess'. Their social roles were simply not like that. They were like family. But they were in public now. And disobeying the princess in front of her own people and her 'new' people, would be a great disgrace.  
 **  
**"You young people, you think you know everything" Jules mumbled as she walked past Gisla and over to the cot. "I took care of your mother, I took care of you, and trust me that I will stay long enough to take care of your children also!". **  
**  
Gisla shook her head, thankful that Jules was here with her. Whatever Jules did or said, she always managed to make the princess smile. Gisla picked up a water bottle and started following Jules.

"Princess" it was Eric, one of Rollo's chieftains "Come sit with us. Drink with us to our victory today and our future ahead".

She hesitated for a moment. But these were her men now also. And Eric had been a kind man so far. Sometimes he made fun of Rollo which she greatly appreciated.

She smiled and walked over to them, halting for two seconds as she decided between taking a seat next to Eric, or next to her betrothed. She chose to sit on the ground with Eric. Causing Eric to make a face at Rollo which she did not notice.

"How is your journey so far princess? Has it tired you out yet?".

She scoffed out a laugh "No Eric, it has not. I may be small, but I am hardly fragile".

"Oh I would never believe anything different princess. Especially after seeing you in battle today".

She smiled at the older Northman "Good. Although I was not really in the battlefield of course".

"Still, some of us would have died if it weren't for you. Sinric as it happens" Eric paused for a moment "Your uhm… your servant. Is she… a free woman?".

"She is not my slave if that's what you mean".

"Does she have a husband?".

Gisla laughed. This man was very direct "Not anymore. He died five years ago. She has a daughter and-" Gisla abruptly silenced herself "She just has a daughter. And no husband anymore".

Eric nodded "Ah, good. I am glad to hear. Tell me something more about her. Do you think I would have a chance with her?".

"The question is if you should want that" Gisla joked "She has a very sharp tongue. Not something easily handled by most men".

"Ah!" Eric happily gestured "She is like you then, only older!".

This man made her laugh "I guess you could say that" she admitted carefully.

"Well then" Eric said as he got up "I shall go and talk to her".

Gisla looked surprised as she eyed Eric getting up. She turned her neck and followed him with her eyes. He was actually doing it. He was simply walking over to Jules and started talking to her. Very straight forward. Not a scrap of subtleness to his way of handling things.

"Are you not tired yet?" Rollo asked.

He had suddenly walked over and was now sitting on the spot where Eric had just been.

"No, I am not" she replied.

"You gave your cot to your servant" Rollo stated.

"Her name is Jules" Gisla hissed "And she is a lot older than me, she cannot expected to sleep on the floor".

He smirked mockingly "And you _can,_ princess? Have you ever slept on a floor?".

"Have you ever slept in a bed?" she viciously replied. He smirked.

She looked away from him again, staring into the fire. The other men were starting to become quieter, tired probably. From the long journey, the battle only one hour ago and the many drinks they had.

"You will never be able to rule Rouen properly" Gisla suddenly said, quiet enough so only Rollo would hear.

"And why is that princess?".

"The people do not love you. They do not respect you. There will be riots. You cannot rule a country if you are not loved by its people".

He smirked "That is where you come in princess. They adore you. And once we are married, you will show all your fellow Frankians how happy we are. Then they will respect me also. I will be good to your people. I will be just and respect their ways. They will accept me as their leader soon enough".

"It will not last" she suddenly said.

"What won't last?"

"You as a duke in Rouen. It will not last. People will take it from you. It's how it has been for centuries now. When enemies invade, you give them a piece of land and within three years the emperor takes it back with the help of a few nobles. Enjoy it while it lasts Northman. They will take it away from you again".

Rollo smirked and looked at her "Who will be stupid enough to invade? With me training the warriors and you training the archers, who would be that foolish? Our burrow will be impenetrable".

Her head snapped up as she looked at him with wide open eyes "What do you mean?".

"Don't look so surprised princess. Did you think you could just sit and look pretty once we were in Rouen? With your father miles away from us, I have no reason not to use your skills. I want you to train our archers. I want them to be the very best. So they need you as their trainer. I could force you to obey me, but I prefer to ask you. So, do you accept?".  
 **  
**"Yes!" she replied way too happily, making everyone around the fire look at them "Sorry. I mean, I would… uhm… that would be… yes. I would really like to do that".

"That's settled then" Rollo replied with a satisfied look on his face "You the archers, me the warriors. Only a blind fool would think about attacking our lands".

She smiled a little. " _Your_ lands you mean".

"No. _Our_ lands".

* * *

Sleeping was difficult. She was a little cold but mostly nervous for starting a whole new life in Rouen. There was also not a lot of time left for Rollo to change his mind about the wedding. Well, a lot can happen in 21 days, she reminded herself. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, she decided to get up and sit by the fire again. It was still burning meekly and everyone else was asleep. She sat down on a big log and closed her eyes as she held out her hands to the warming flames.

"Trouble sleeping princess?".

She turned around, although the dark voice had already given away his presence: Rollo. The sound of his voice had a slight hint of mockery to it whenever he used the word 'princess'.

She turned back towards the fire again "Simply not tired".

She would not admit that she was a little cold.

"Is it the cold hard floor?" he was whispering so no one would wake up, he'd much rather speak with Gisla alone "Does the princess require a warm bath and a soft bed after all?".

"No" she sighed, preparing herself for another verbal battle "The princess requires some peace and quiet away from you" she replied sarcastically. If he wanted to mock her, then so be it, but he would get spitefulness in return.

Rollo laughed as he stood next to her, looking down at her face "So what would the princess say if I'd wanted to sit down with her?".

"The princess would say it's a free country… or actually… it's _your_ country".

He grinned widely and sat down.

"That's a little too close Northman" she whispered slowly but made no attempt to move away.

"I did not notice any aversion last time I was this close to you".

She closed her eyes and ignored the feeling of his arm against hers "Why are you not asleep? Afraid I will escape again and take your happily ever after with me?".

"You did not escape me last time".

"Fine" she replied "Afraid I will _attempt_ to escape again?".

He smirked "No, I trust you've learned your lesson".

"Then what keeps you awake? Worried your new lands may not stretch far enough? The grounds not fertile enough or the castle not big enough?".

Rollo laughed even louder this time "Had I know you were this amusing, I would've raided Paris sooner".

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, extremely tempted to stick out her tongue like a petulant child. Though she did not.

She stared into the fire again as they remained quiet for a while. It annoyed her that he did not take the bait. Instinctively she wanted to fight him. Not psychically because that would be a lost cause, but she wanted to pick fights with him. Not amuse him. Or be amused by him.

"Are you ever afraid your Gods will be angry with you?" she suddenly asked him.

"What for?".

"For being baptized and defending a Christian country. Fighting among Christians against possibly your own kind?" she coughed "Marrying a Christian woman" she added quickly.

"I like to believe the Gods are not that judgmental. They granted me this land for a reason. It is what they had in store for me. It was their decision also, not just mine".

He was tempted to make another smart comment about how the Gods would forgive him for marrying her if they could see her. But he bit his tongue now that she was actually showing interest in his beliefs and way of life.

She thought about his words for a few seconds "Where do you think we go after we die?".

"We will go to Valhalla".

"Is that like heaven?".

He hesitated "I don't think it is. Odin, the all father who resides in Valhalla, holds no moral judgement. Therefore Valhalla is not just for those who lead a life without sin. Those who were slain in battle will go to Valhalla which is a majestic hall in Asgard".

"What is Asgard?".

"Asgard is one of the nine realms. In Valhalla the slain warriors prepare together with Odin for Ragnarok".

"What is Ragnarok?".

He smirked slightly, she was curious, and he enjoyed it.

"Ragnarok is a future of disastrous events which also leads to the death of many important Gods. After Ragnarok, the surviving Gods will meet and the world will be repopulated. It has happened before and it will happen again. No one knows when it will happen or which Gods will survive".

"Where do nonbelievers go after they die?".

He frowned "What do you mean?".

"In the Christian religion, we have a place called hell. After you die, God may send you there if you are a heathen or a murderer for example. Sinners who do not repent, will burn in hell for eternity. At least that is what the church tells us. Do you believe in something like that? Is there a hell among the nine realms for sinners?".

He pondered for a little while "I think not. The Gods do not concern themselves with moral judgement over us humans. We know Hel as the daughter of Loki who rules over Helheim which is also one of the nine realms. A portion of the death go there. But it does not mean that they were evil or non-believers. It is not a punishment, just a place for some of the death".

"Is Loki also a God?".

"Yes. He is the God of mischief and lies. He enjoys tricking the other Gods and has been punished many times. He has three monstrous children and together they were the enemies of the other Gods at Ragnarok".

Gisla sighed "Your beliefs are confusing. There is a lot to remember. Too many Gods".

Rollo smirked "Perhaps. But at least I do not have to live in constant fear for burning in a place called hell".

"I do not live in constant fear of hell either. I do not believe that God sends his people there. I like to think that he loves us, all of us".

Rollo raised his brows and turned his head to look at her "All of us?".

A small smile escaped her lips "Some more than others of course".

"You more than me you mean". When he spoke, she could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her all the more aware of his closeness.

She bit her lips and could no longer hide her audacious smile "That goes without saying Northman. Though, if it is true, God certainly has a funny way of showing his preference".

He was staring at her now, taking in her genuine smile. Something which seemed rare. Usually she was either avoiding him or angry with him. Other times they were battling each other and she was smirking, perhaps grinning villainous a little, but never genuinely smiling. It softened her, showed some of what was beneath all her fire and courage.

His stare made her uneasy and nervous. She looked away again, his face was too close.

"So what does your church say about your theory of hell and it's non-existence?".

She smiled grimly "The church does not appreciate being asked difficult questions. When I was 12, a priest once told me that it was the devil making me ask these kind of questions. I was afraid to ever ask anything again for a very long time. So I keep it to myself".

"Your church sounds like they enjoy fearing people into submission".

She said nothing. He had just voiced her actual thoughts right there and she would rather not admit to that. Equality in thoughts and feelings were the beginning of a friendship. Something she should not create between him, for she needed him to change his mind about wedding her. And there were only 21 days left to do that.

"They simply like to pretend they have all the answers but I do not believe that they do. I-" she hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should tell him this "I have my doubts, from time to time. A lot of my questions remain unanswered. About life and God and his plans. But mostly about certain things the church tells us. Especially about hell. Why would a good person who's devoted his entire life to being good to other people, go to hell just because he may have never heard of Jesus Christ or Christianity? And what about the man who's committed the most heinous crimes and just before he dies, he repents. The bad man gets into heaven and the good man must burn in hell for eternity? I will not believe my God is that cruel or unjust".

Once her words were out, she realized she was walking on the edge of Paganism and Heathendom. She shivered. It was the first time she had spoken out about this to anyone.

"You must not tell anyone I said this" she whispered "I should not have said it".

He disagreed. He liked the way she spoke about her doubts and thoughts. He already knew she was intelligent, but her position did not allow her to show this side of herself. Conversing with her, without her having her walls up around her, was more than pleasant.

"Perhaps all our Gods are the same" he replied. "Perhaps they are all one or many Gods but we name them differently and tell different stories about them, depending on where we come from".

"Hmmm" she mused "That is an interesting thought. And all the while they laugh at us but also weep over how we fight each other over who is right".

"And now that I know how you truly feel about your church, I may use it against you princess" he joked as his hand slowly removed a strand of hair from her face and moved it behind her ear. She turned to look at him. Her eyes narrowed, bringing back the feisty woman who longed to battle him for dominance. He was too close, their conversation had been too friendly. She had forgotten that she needed to change this man's thoughts about marrying her. She had to stay on her path.

"After we die" she spoke carefully as she glared at him "You will go to Valhalla because you are a warrior and I will reside somewhere else" she stated as she looked at him again "It pleases me to know that our mortal lives are temporary and after that, we will be rid of one another. Because I will not enter Valhalla and so I will be freed of you".

She made a move to get up after her snide comment, but he quickly grasped her wrist, pulled her flush against him and pressed his mouth against her ear "I will demand Odin rides for you and brings you to me. Though I doubt that will be necessary princess. Because warriors come in many shapes and sizes. Sometimes they hide inside a small Frankian princess who's smart mouth and wit equal that of Freya herself".

He moved back slowly, but then he pulled her against him into a searing kiss, his lips crashing down on her angry mouth. She could feel his hand on the back of her head, entangling her hair roughly, keeping her in place as he took what he wanted. His other arm reaching around her small waist, pressing her body closer against his. She felt his extreme body heat through the material of her dress, leaving warm tingles all over her skin.

She was too amazed to even fight him. His lips were eager, warm and passionate. Not at all what she had expected. They were not disgusting or gruesome.

He broke the kiss as sudden as he had claimed it. She staggered and he did not let go of her waist yet. He smirked down at her bewildered face and he was breathing heavily, annoyed with all the other people lying around sleeping. He wanted to take a lot more from her but he couldn't do it with this cursed audience around them.

"Your heart may seem unobtainable, princess" he growled anxiously "But I _will_ have it".

She turned around without saying a word, stumbling towards her sleeping spot. Too astonished to even notice how he put his cape of animal pelts around her so she would sleep without being cold.

As she laid down, her heart was still beating in her throat and her eyes were wide opened.

What on earth had just happened?

Her lips had betrayed her. They had moved over his mouth just as fiercely as his moved over hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Seriously people…**

 **I'm writing F-I-C-T-I-O-N. About stuff I like, in a way I like it.**

 **If you cannot ever be bothered to review, but only wish to review when you see faults, just don't read or review at all. In that case I would advise you to write your own story in a language not your own.**

 **I've never had as many reviews on one chapter as I had on this chapter just because you found historical and biblical flaws which I am not unaware off so there is no real need to point them out to me. Makes me feel shitty man. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12: Rouen

**To Autumn:** **After translating your message into proper English, I figured you were trying to say that authors should write something that readers want to read. You're wrong since my life is not about you. So we write whatever pleases us, not you. Also, your review and one other review, from someone who was clearly very passionate about the bible, were the only two bad reviews.  
The biblical flaws in my story are there because I simply do not have the time to get my facts straight nor do I care about them. I just got a double master degree, launched my dream job and now I work almost 50 hours a week with great passion and love for the kind of work I do and the people I do it for. In the little spare time that I have left, there is simply no time to read the bible. I am way too busy sodomizing my crazy hot lover who I'm not married to.**

* * *

 **AN for everyone else: Major thanks for all the lovely reviews! And sorry for the disappointment that my last chapter was not an actual chapter! Let's just get on with the actual story which is about character development and how I imagine Rollo and Gisla could grow closer together. I will take up on your advice and ignore any negativity coming my way. I guess it's easy to tear something down, but quite difficult to build something yourself. Love you guys :-) Really appreciate all the positivism from your side :-)**

* * *

When they arrived in Rouen only three days ago, Rollo had been amazed. Only in Paris had he seen this much wealth in one place. And it was all his. Now as he walked around his grounds, he sometimes wondered when he'd wake up from this miraculous dream. Even Ragnar had never owned this much riches. Not even a pinch of it.

Their burrow was only slightly smaller than the Parisian castle and filled with the same beautiful furniture, decorated with gold and what not. He had not seen the princess much since he'd kissed her on their way here. The next morning she acted as if it never happened. Even avoided him, he suspected.

Though it could be that they were simply too busy and only saw each other shortly at dinner. The rest of his men arrived yesterday and he had started training the warriors almost instantly as soon as he arrived in Rouen. Gisla had done the same, but with the archers. There was still a lot to be done when it came to the household and his tenants.

Sinric walked up to his leader "The princess looks happier" he stated carefully "That is, here in Rouen she seems happier than in Paris".

Rollo did not look at Sinric, instead he continued to stare at Gisla who was instructing the archers "This is her natural form" he replied.

Gisla knew he was looking, but she focused on her archers instead of the unnerving feelings in her lower stomach.

Sinric also looked at the princess now "It was wise of you to make her train the archers Rollo. You will have the best archers, and she will like you for it" Sincir approved.

"I did not make her do anything. I asked her. She agreed to it. And she does not need to like me" Rollo grumbled, slightly annoyed by the troubling relationship he so far experienced with his betrothed "She has to do as I tell her so that I have the best archers".

"Of course" Sinric quickly replied.

Rollo ran both hands through his hair as he grumbled "I am fooling myself Sinric. This is the one person I will never be able to command. If she does not wish to do as I say, she won't".

Rollo growled internally as he glared at her. His men listened to her, and her teachings bore fruits already.

"Well" Sinric uneasily shifted from foot to foot as he watched his leader scowl "Once she is your wife she really does not have a choice".

Rollo sighed as he shook his head, frustrated "I don't want her to… I just want her to…" he was mumbling "Forget it" Rollo said as he walked off, quickly followed by Sinric.

Sinric felt sorry for his leader. Rollo had been smitten with the girl from the moment he saw her. And even though his leader was a brutal warrior who appeared to love only violence, Sinric believed everyone wanted to be loved. And he knew for a fact that Rollo had different hopes and dreams for his marriage than just a political game to gain lands and riches.

Sinric also knew that the Franks and the Vikings were different from one another when it came to voicing their feelings. Where Rollo had loved the girl at first sight, Gisla had not returned his genuine affections. And even if she did, which Sinric could not tell by her exterior, she would never voice them as the Viking did.

"I do not envy you Rollo" Sinric spoke freely "I see you battling these feelings inside you. But you must give her some time. She is very young. She will come around".

Rollo sighed "Her hair looks like… that strange material…" he struggled to find the word for it "The shiny fabric…".

"Silk?" Sinric asked.

"Yes. Her hair is like silk" Rollo said as he continued to watch the princess "Sometimes, when we speak and she angrily turns away from me, I smell it… I smell her hair… it is like inhaling a warm summer evening" he gave Sinric a puzzled look "Is this their Christian magic?" he asked the wanderer "Did she bewitch me?".

Sinric smiled nervously, not sure how to voice his true thoughts on the subject "The Christians do not believe in magic Rollo".

"But she has bewitched me wanderer. It must be so".

"I understand that you would think that Rollo. Because you are in love with her".

Rollo closed his eyes as he tortured himself with the thoughts of the young girl despising him. The wanderer was right. He was in love with his bride. But she obviously did not answer to his feelings.

"The bear will marry a princess, the seer told me" Rollo said after many moments of awkward silences "But are the Gods truly so cruel as to give me a loveless marriage with a beautiful woman who wants to drink my blood? Is that the price I must pay for leaving Kattegat behind in order to claim prosperity and leave Ragnar's shadow?".

"You must have some patience my friend" Sinric ensured him "The princess is young and scared. The Frankians are not like us. They do not speak of love openly or reveal their true feelings to anyone. They are inhibited and secretive".

"It did not trouble her to voice her feelings on the day I met her" Rollo replied as he thought back to the first day in the throne room where the emperor had introduced his daughter.

"Simply give it some time" Sinric suggested "Your future wife needs time to overcome her fears".

"But why is she afraid Sinric?! I have not hurt her. I never will. That Rollo has passed. I left him behind in Kattegat".

"But she does not know this Rollo. To her, you are a famous warrior who knows nothing but violence. She has always had the freedom to do as she pleased, refused anyone who wished to marry her, until now. She has been betrayed by her father and due to his weakness she is to go with a man she does not know, to live in a city where she has not been for years, and there she is no more than a subject to your power. She has always been in control and now she is completely powerless. And that is what she is afraid of. You may do with her as you please and she does not know what that means".

Rollo slowly let Sinric's words sink in. He would never understand what is was like to always be in control, to rule and have everyone depend on you, only for it to be suddenly taken away from you by a sudden twist of faith. To have all power removed from you and given to someone else. To _be_ handed to someone else, like cattle.

If she was afraid of him, she definitely didn't show it though, Rollo thought with a hint of admiration.

* * *

That same evening she stood on the castle wall, looking over the river as the servant next to her made notes of what she said.

"Princess".

Gisla looked to the side at the sounds of Rollo's voice.

Only 18 more days, she thought. She had mixed feelings about it. She was in Rouen and she had a real purpose for once. And she had to admit, it made her happy.

"How are my archers doing under your command?" Rollo asked as he approached her "Better than your Frankian archers?".

He was referring to the new archers who had traveled with him from Kattegat to Frankia. She had been training them this afternoon when Sinric caught him secretly watching her.

"I have to admit, _my lord_ , that only five days ago it seemed I was teaching 5 year old cross-eyed children".

"And now?" he wondered.

She smiled "They are not all bad".

"And the Frankian archers?".

She sighed "Most of them I have assigned back to the watch towers with their crossbows. It's rather hard if you're used to a crossbow to learn the art of a longbow. I think it makes you lazy" she rolled her eyes.

Rollo smirked "So my men are better archers then?".

She narrowed her eyes at him "Not better than me, _my Lord_ ".

Rollo awkwardly scratched the back of his head "I wish you wouldn't call me that".

Now it was her time to smirk "I have long noticed you dislike it. So I shall say it as often as possible".

He laughed as he shook his head "As you wish, your royal highness".

She didn't take the bait. She simply turned away and gazed along the beach again "I was surprised to find your men actually listen to me. Did you have to frighten them terribly?".

He scoffed "I haven't spoken to my archers about you at all. Why would they not listen to you?".

She shrugged it off "It's just unusual for a woman to command a man. It is unheard of in this country".

"Not where I come from" he stated as he stood next to her, both their hands resting on the walls as they looked over the beach "My archers know you are the best. Therefore they see you as their superior. They want you to train them and they will never disobey you. They do not care that you are a princess. They care that you possess a level of skills which they wish to achieve".

Gisla looked to the side to face him "I am almost envious of your women now. One more little push and they might as well cut my head off for Paganism".

Rollo laughed as he moved closer "I promise not to tell a soul, princess".

She wished to reply that he hardly knew anyone with a soul, but bit her tongue instead.

He nodded towards her servant and gestured him to leave.

"What exactly are you doing up here?" he asked as the servant left. He looked her over. He noticed she had taken a bath and changed out of her comfortable arching clothes into her high and mighty princess clothes. Her hair shining and falling around her shoulders in long waves. A small golden crown on top of it.

"This is where enemies come in. Over there" she pointed towards the north.

"And?".

"If we could find a way to kill most of them before they even reach the beach, no one would stand a chance".

"Knowing you, you already found a way".

She smiled and decided to take it as a compliment "I was going to talk to you about it of course" she replied slightly defensively.

He smirked, as if she needed his permission "Tell me your ideas".

She relaxed again "We could build wooden roadblocks. All over the beach. Next to it we'll place small barrels with oils. When we see enemies coming, knights will quickly strew the oil over the roadblocks. As soon as we see them climbing onto the roadblocks, we shoot arrows with fire from up here, to light them up. The beach is easy to reach from this wall. With a little bit of luck, we'll have most of them dead before they even reach the bridge".

He nodded slowly "Good idea. But it will only work once. After that, enemies will find ways to avoid the road blocks. Also, the beach is too big, we would waste many resources".

She sighed "You could be right about that. Though I have other ideas also. There is oil everywhere up on this wall, and a machine like the one we had on the bridge to the Paris castle".

She looked at him, remembering the second time she had seen him in Paris. Surprised that he was still alive. Fighting like an animal, again without any armor.

"Ah yes, that machine" he nodded as he stared at her "I remember that machine. Brilliant".

"Not brilliant enough apparently. I saw you spiking it".

"Did you now?".

She nodded "You climbed over it and put some kind of sphere in front of it. Very frustrating".

Rollo smirked "So you were there again. And we have a machine like that here also?".

"I will have one built with your permission. And we need floors which will not easily hold up a sphere to spike the machine. And we still need a solution for the river. I want to find a way for most of our enemies to die before they even reach the roadblocks or the beach. They come in by ships. So if I could just find a way to frustrate their entrance… we would spare many men and win a lot of time".

He blinked a couple of times. It was as if she was thinking out loud instead of speaking to him.

 _Thank the Gods for her beautiful brain._

He decided not to voice his thoughts as he looked at her. She was more than just a beautiful woman with a tongue as sharp as her archery.

Gisla turned away from him again as she looked over the river, deep inside her own thoughts.

"We shall build catapults" she decided.

Rollo frowned "We will. But it won't be enough to stop a ship. Even if the ships sink, it will be in shallow water and they will be close enough to reach the beach. They will swim to the shore".

"No" she replied "It will not be slingshots with stones or spheres or anything like that. We will built catapults with fire pots. Oil perhaps, but preferably tar. The tar will be shot by a catapult into the boat and then the archers will light the boats on fire with their arrows".

Rollo placed his big hands on her shoulders as he turned her to face him "If I didn't know any better princess, I would say you do not wish for the enemy to take my lands from me. I would even say you do not wish to be saved from me".

She felt defensive again "I was born here Northman, I have always been happy here. How would your defeat benefit me in any way?".

He slowly moved closer, his hands still on her shoulders as he backed her up against the castle walls.

"It seems that the princess is on my side then" he teased as his face moved closer "Finally".

Gisla didn't even notice how she licked her lips while eyeing his.

"I do not sulk Northman. I adjust" she whispered determinedly, just before she put his hand against his chest, holding him off "And this is very inappropriate".

It took all her willpower to stop his lips from coming closer, as she thought about the night at camp where he'd kissed her angrily. It was not as repulsive as she'd believed.

He sighed in frustration, he'd kissed her before and he wished to do it again. Instead of moving away, he leaned in again, bringing his mouth close to her ear as he breathed against her ear "Princess Gisla, I would greatly appreciate it if you would be so kind as to call me by my name".

She smirked as she moved away "I will take it into consideration, my lord".

* * *

A knock at her door startled her, she was deep inside he own thoughts. And who else but Jules would knock at this hour? It was long after dark, if not midnight already.

She opened the door only slightly, as the candle light allowed her to see who it was.

"May I come in?" Rollo asked politely, trying to catch a glimpse of her white nightgown.

"Of course not" she instantly replied "It is midnight. What are you doing here?".

"I need your advice".

"Can it not wait until tomorrow? I am not dressed".

"But you _are_ dressed".

"It is midnight Northman" she protested some more, a frown showing her temper once again.

"So? You seem to be never asleep" he simply stated.

"No… but… Must we really speak with one another at this hour?".

"Yes".

"But… Inside my bed chambers?".

"Preferably" he smirked.

She blushed at the bold answer "Tell me what it is first".

He sighed as he stretched out fully "Today my men and I were riding along some farmlands of mine. An angry woman came to me. Her name was Ber… Bertrando or Betrado".

"Betrada" Gisla assumed.

Rollo nodded "Yes, that was it. She said I had unlawfully given away her land to one of my chieftains, to Baldur. She claims the land for herself and her family and refuses to allow Baldur passage. I want you to tell me how you deal with these kinds of situations. I have so far told Baldur I want no violent solutions, so he is waiting for my answer. I was hoping you could offer one".

Gisla bit her lower lip as she debated herself "Fine" she finally said as she opened the door fully "You may come in, but you cannot stay for long".

Rollo walked in and closed the door quietly behind him. He looked around her candle lit room as she gestured him to sit down. He took a seat as Gisla poured them both some wine. Perhaps it would help her sleep also, after he had left of course.

"From what Sinric has told me about where you come from, it is not so different when it comes to these matters" she said as she slowly strolled through her room, not ready to sit down with him as if they were friends.

As she wandered around, he eyed her up and down. The soft material of her white nightgown dancing on the ground, following her as she moved through her room slowly, trying to solve this dilemma for him.

"Before you came to Rouen, there was a slight power vacuum" she explained "The emperor rules all of Frankia of course, but there was no immediate ruler in the city of Rouen, like a duke, like you. In times when there is no duke or count, a city steward is assigned by the emperor. The city steward however, knows that the lands belong to whoever shall be named duke in the future. He keeps the lands until the duke arrives. All of your land is your property. And most of it, you would be wise to lend to other people like farmers, to make a living and pay their taxes in this way. These people are your tenants. The woman you met, is the wife of the city steward and apparently she is refusing to give some of the lands up that they have been working on for years".

"I can understand that" Rollo replied.

"Well you should not. The lands that the steward refuses to give up, do not belong to him. They belong to you. She is most likely testing you out".

Rollo gulped down his wine "What would be the Frankian way to handle this?".

Gisla pressed her lips together as she thought about what was best. "Give them the chance to make their case before you in public, for everyone to see. So she feels that you have listened to her. But perhaps it is best if you do not give in. But that is for you to decide. These are your lands, and these people who are weary of you are testing out their new leader. It would be unwise to give into them, especially since she knows the law just as well as I do. And it is unlawful to keep working the lands which you have assigned to your chieftain. She may work another piece of land from you, but not the parts which you have assigned to your men".

Rollo ran both his hands through his hair as he stretched out and sighed deeply.

Gisla could not help but chuckle at his slight despair.

"How does this amuse you?" he wondered.

"Well" she smirked "I assumed that you are a famous warrior because you love to fight and raid other countries. Therefore you must love the battlefield and the violence that comes with it" she stated as she looked at him "But the biggest part of being a duke, is dealing with petty problems like these. You will be bored soon".

Rollo smirked as he got up "Perhaps next time, it would be wise to bring you with me when I inspect my lands. People are weary of me and I do not blame them for it. But with you by my side, they will be more welcoming of me".

Gisla smirked wickedly as she shook her head at him "They will be welcoming of _me,_ Northman".


	13. Chapter 13: Not unhappy

**AN: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! You guys rock _! :-D_**

* * *

 _And would you tear my castle down?  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there was nothing left but a battered rose_

* * *

Rollo stopped I his tracks as he heard laughter from the library. He almost didn't recognize the sound because she had laughed so rarely in his presence. But it was her, and she was genuinely laughing.

He moved a little closer, not wanting to let her know he was there. He halted completely as he stood next to the door opening, listening to her voice and one other male voice coming from the room.

"Thank you once again for your lessons Sinric. But I am afraid I must get on with these records now".

Sinric looked over the heavy books the princess put down on the table "Anything I may assist you with princess?".

"Oh no, it will be fairly boring for you I promise".

"Anything I can do to help you, I am here".

She smiled at Sinric. He had such a kind soul. She could not believe he was born in the North.

"All these books are records on what this household and Rouen spend taxes on. A lot of gold goes to activities we do not need. Commoners paying taxes for useless things we can do without. And we pay too many taxes to our emperor. So I am going through all of them to see how we can rearrange this" she explained to the wanderer.

"I see" Sinric said in slight admiration "Should you not also discuss this with your husband?".

"Pardon me, my what?".

"Your betrothed I mean" Sinric corrected himself.

Gisla smiled grimly "Perhaps I should. Though I am sure he is busy putting up our defenses and training the soldiers. He won't enjoy this, trust me".

"Well then he is lucky to have you princess" Sinric said as he got up and bowed before her "I bid you goodnight".

"Sleep well Sinric" the princess said as she sat down in front of her books and dipped her quill in the ink.

She scrabbled down a few notes on the parchment and started calculating how to spend their taxes and other incomes. It was ridiculous where their gold had so far gone. Some of it at least. They had more than enough, that was not the problem. The lands were rich and the treasure room full. But there was enough room for more food barns and life stock. And if she could convince her father to lower the taxes her lands, correction: Rollo's lands, had to pay the emperor in Paris, they could spend it on their own defences. Which would make a lot more sense now that Paris was to be defended from up North in Rouen. It was not Paris that needed the gold. Rouen needed it. Commoners and farmers should pay for their protection, not for a grand throne room.

Rollo halted Sinric as soon as he excited the library "Lessons?" was the first thing he asked his wanderer, who better had a good reason to keep this a secret from his lord.

Sinric was startled for a moment, this would surely anger his lord.

"The princess asked me to-" he stammered nervously "That is, she uhm, she asked me to teach her our language. Like I am teaching you their language. Or refresh her memory more so. She already knows the Northern languages from years ago, when I was at court I also taught her".

Rollo frowned. His future wife spoke his tongue?

"Why did I not know of this Sinric?".

"I thought she told you my lord" Sinric struggled to find the right words "I thought you knew".

"I did not" Rollo whispered as he stared at the princess through the slightly opened door. She was too caught up in her books to even notice the two men conversing quietly with one another.

Sinric also looked at the princess, he had always admired the young lady "You are a lucky man Rollo".

He hardly noticed Sinric was still standing behind him as he gazed at his future bride. Only 16 more days.

Rollo walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. Her head snapped up as he strolled towards her, halting right next to her at the table.

Gisla was looking up as she stared at him intently, the quill resting above the jar of ink "Something I can help you with my lord?" she asked him.

He hated when she did that. Acting as if he had no business being near her. She was his wife, or almost. He had every right to seek her out even when he had nothing to discuss with her.

"Why did you not tell me you were learning to speak my tongue?" he asked her in his own language.

She blinked several times before breaking eye contact and continuing her work.

He moved back a little and sat down across from her at the table "Well?".

She bit her lip "I did not want you to think that we are friends" she replied in the Northern tongue, without looking at him.

His heart leaped from his chest when she spoke the few words in a language most familiar to him. A language his own. Decorated with her Frankian accent, shaping the language into something more innocent and with a much sweeter sound.

"Can we not be friends princess?" he continued the conversation in his own tongue.

"No, you are my enemy. An invader. You killed my people".

"That is the way of the world princess. And I do not want us to be enemies".

"Then you should not have invaded my country".

He sighed. Bringing up this topic was a bad idea. It angered her and it would continue to anger her for a long time.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Rearranging where our taxes go" she said as he put down the quill and looked at him "We should build more food barns and create life stock. Less gold should be spend on useless things and I will convince my father he doesn't need Rouen and our lands to pay as many taxes as they have been doing for the last decades".

Rollo smirked "I am sure he will not just give his consent for that".

Gisla narrowed his eyes "Oh, he will".

"And how will you convince him to do so?".

She sighed and sat back, her soft gaze suddenly turning serious and dark "My father is the weakest emperor Frankia has ever known" she started to explain slowly "The only reason he is still sitting on his throne in Paris, is because of men like you supporting his claim" she looked to the side for a moment, then back at Rollo "For years I have advised him, I have ruled Frankia and I have put up with matters that he neglected to take care of. And at the first sight of a real threat, he has me thrown to the dogs".

He looked at her compassionately, understanding of how she felt "You feel he has betrayed you" Rollo stated, it was not a question. The look of pity in his eyes when he looked at her, was almost too much to bear.

"He _did_ betray me" she snapped defensively "And I will use this to guilt talk him into doing as I say. Besides, it does not make sense to pay taxes for his defences, when we are defending him from up here. It would be more effective to put our resources to good use here in Rouen, than in Paris, or do you not agree? After all, these are your riches we are speaking off, not mine".

"They are ours, and I do agree" he said as he got up from the table, walked around it and sat down next to her "I'll order my men tomorrow to take care of this, more food barns, more life stock, consider it done".

"And different housing" Gisla added.

"They are building houses as we speak".

"Yes I have noticed. You are building the houses on the outskirts of the city though. It would be better to have your people live among the Frankians. Have them take place in the houses which are now empty because the emperor has revoked several of his knights and earls. It would be unwise to divide our people. How will we defend the lands from enemies if we ourselves are divided?" she scoffed out a small laugh at the irony of her own words "Except for you and me of course" she quickly added "We can be divided. As long as the people believe that we are not".

Rollo looked at her from the side as she picked up her quill again. Sinric was right, he truly was a lucky man. His bride to be was not only beautiful, she was intelligent, fierce and willful.

"I will move some of my men to the inner circles of the city. But not all of them. I do not wish to put people out of their houses and I do not wish for them to be scared away by my Vikings".

She nodded, meeting each other halfway was probably best. His idea was better for now.

"Teach me this" he said as he tapped his fingers on the parchment.

"It will bore you" she replied.

"No" he simply stated "Teach me".

She stared at him for a long time, debating herself on whether to obey him or not. She did not really have a choice. He was the duke and he should know how to do this.

"Fine" she eventually said as she started to explain about the expenses, incomes and taxes.

"If you want to win the heart of the people the easy way, you lower the taxes drastically" she joked after a while, a little smile playing around her lips.

"Is that a possibility?".

"Not yet, we should first decide on a few other expenses".

"Do you not usually have advisers for this?".

"I got rid of them" Gisla explained "And I am cleaning up their mess as we speak" she said as she gestured at the books "Of course you may take new advisers, that is up to you".

"You could be my adviser" he suggested.

"You may need more advisers though, but you can concern yourself with that at a later time. There is no hurry".

"Are you sure that housing my people between yours, is wise?" he asked her "I have long noticed the Frankians are weary of us".

"They are weary of you and your men indeed. That is exactly why they must live among one another. The sooner they get used to each other, the better. We cannot be divided".

* * *

After Rollo had left her that evening, she'd stayed in the common room for a bit longer. The entire night he had conversed with her in his own language. She sometimes tripped over a difficult word, or needed some time to explain what she meant, but overall her understanding of his tongue was remarkable to him. He had almost felt embarrassed to try and speak the Frankian tongue in her presence. But she had admitted that he'd picked up her language just as easily.

What he enjoyed most though, was the lack of tenseness tonight. She did not shoo away from his presence or tensed up when he moved a little closer. Perhaps she was simply too focused on the records but Rollo liked to believe that he had a chance of winning her affections even though she refused to give him even her friendship. Or so she said.

The last couple of days he had also noticed that when he teased her, or tried to make her laugh, she looked away, trying to hide her smile from him, but smiling nevertheless. And even though she might have said she would not give him her friendship, she did treat him with respect. She did not mock his lack of knowledge when it came to her country or how to rule, she did not pull any more stunts like the time she tried to escape the Parisian castle. She did not berate him in front of his men and neither did she go against him or give him hateful speeches. Rollo believed that even though he did not have her friendship yet, he did have her respect. And that was a fine start.

A few hours later that night, she was startled when he lightly shook her shoulders. She groggily opened her eyes to find his.

It seemed she had fallen asleep in the library by the fire, her book still in her lap.

"Are these your new sleeping chambers princess? They seem hardly fitting for royalty or very comfortable for that matter"

She sighed as she looked down on her lap, he had humor she decided as she tried not to show her smile.

"I fell asleep".

"So it seems".

She looked up at him, wondering what he was doing here in the middle of the night "Can I help you with something?" she asked "Is the castle too big? Can you not find your own quarters?".

He coughed as he looked away, her piercing gaze made him feel slightly uneasy. He quickly waved it away. He was duke. Everything and everyone around him, was his to command.

"It came to my attention I have not yet apologized to you" he said as he sat down in the chair next to hers.

She raised a brow "For what? Invading my country? You are not forgiven".

He smirked "Good. Because I do not regret it. I meant for scaring you last week, in the stables in Paris".

She quickly thought back to the incident. He had threatened her by telling her he would make her scream.

"You once said you would not hurt me. And so I do not understand why you said what you said" she replied "But I accept your apology".

"Good" he nodded "You see, what I meant was, you and I could have fun together if you would allow it".

She frowned slightly "Fun?".

"Yes , fun, I did not mean that you would scream in pain or horror" he moved closer and slowly placed his big hand on her leg, his eyes showing a certain hunger that she had only ever heard of "I will never be violent with you Gisla. I desire you... and if you allow me, I could make you feel thi-".

"Please stop" she interrupted as she held up her hand, her eyes big as tea cups "I believe I understand what you meant now. And I do not feel comfortable discussing this any further with you. It is very inappropriate. And against morale".

He smirked at the amount of shock he'd caused her to feel by simply speaking of something which was so natural to him.

"We will be married soon" he teased on.

She glared darkly, angered by the embarrassment he'd made her feel "A lot can happen in 16 days Northman".

He sighed as he sat back, thinking about Sinric's words on how the Frankians and Vikings were different from one another. It was a mortal sin for them to have sex out of wedlock. Gisla had been raised with the idea that if she would ever allow herself to give into lust, she would be punished for it, it would be against her God's rules.

"I am not sure I could ever get used to your ways" Rollo smirked "You seem to not speak about the most basic things of life because it is inappropriate?".

She blushed a little. Perhaps he was right, perhaps it was strange to avoid such topics by all means. But this was how she was raised. You could not just speak with men about the matters of married couples and what happens in their bedroom.

"Where you come from…" she carefully asked as she blushed "How is it done? I mean… not 'it' but… marriage".

He shrugged "When two people love each other, they marry" he simply stated.

"Just like that?".

"Yes".

"They do not trade their women for political advantages?".

"Not if the woman does not wish it. We trade slaves, but they do not marry. We do not trade our free people into marriage".

"Slaves never marry?".

"Not unless we make them free. Until then, they cannot marry".

She stared into the fire. It was wrong to envy him and his people. They were Pagans. Their ways were those of heathens and therefor sinful. Though sometimes she wondered how her life would have been is she had been born in a country where all people had the possibility to be equal to one another. Even women.

She smiled. From one smile came another until she actually could not hold her laughter any longer.

"Does this amuse you princess?".

Her small body shook with laughter as she looked at him "It seems ironic that I would have more freedom were I born a slave in your country, than a princess in mine".

"Surely there are good sides to being a princess?" he wondered.

Her head snapped up, she suddenly understood how snobbish she appeared "I did not mean to sound ungrateful" she quickly explained "I have many privileges. Just not that of freedom. A princess' life is about duty and doing what is best for her country. It is not about me".

He held her gaze for a long time, enjoying the softness she had over her when she laughed freely. She was even more beautiful now. He had not imagined it to be possible.

"Is this uhm… always how it goes in your country?" he asked, mostly to keep the conversation going.

"For the nobles and royalty, yes. You need to marry for political advantages, to make alliances. You cannot just choose some farm boy because you love him. It would mean another opportunity for an alliance lost, and thus a greater chance at war. A princess does not love. We make alliances. We do our duty".

He looked at her in confusion and slightly pained even "I once knew a man who loved his first wife so much, that after she died, he kept her skull with him all the time".

Unexpectedly, she laughed softly "No, you are joking, you cannot be telling the truth".

He shook his head and smirked "He swore to me that through that skull his wife continued to advise him. And as he told me this, his newly wedded bride was sitting right next to him looking very uncomfortable".

Gisla brought her hand to her mouth and scoffed out a laugh "I am waiting for you to confess that you're lying Northman".

Rollo smirked at her "I am not. His name was Jarl Borg. He even brought the skull with him on his journey to Kattegat".

At this point Gisla could no longer suppress her smiles "He must have been mad".

"Perhaps love drove him crazy" he answered.

"What happened to him?" she asked in an attempt to change the topic, not wanting to speak of love anymore.

"He died".

She looked a little confused now "Of a broken heart?" she asked with slight disgust, unwilling to believe anyone could be so weak.

"No. My brother and I had some things to settle with him. Killing him was one of those things".

"I see" she said without surprise "Well, perhaps you did him a favor and he is with his first wife again".

Rollo smirked "I like to think that he is burning in your God's hell".

Gisla smiled and looked away, it was clear to her how she and Rollo should not be sitting here in the middle of the night. Though for him it was not a problem. Another difference between them. But if anyone would see them, it would mean a scandal for her.

"Have you been here before?" he asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"I was born here. In this castle".

"Then you must be happy to be back here" he tried his luck, hoping for one certain answer. Right now he wanted nothing more than for her to say that she was happy. Happy to be back here, happy with her place as a joint ruler next to him but most of all, happy to be here with him.

Though he doubted he would ever hear her say that.

She slowly got up "I must sleep now. It will be dawn soon".

In one glance she noticed the disappointed look in his eyes as he followed her to the door.

Before she excited the room, she turned around and smiled at his hopeful gaze "I'm not unhappy to be here" she finally admitted.

Rollo grinned. It was something.


	14. Chapter 14: Storm

_If you sing loud and clear,  
someone passing by will surely hear you  
No you can't be afraid  
if you ever want somebody near you_

* * *

It did not surprise him when he found her in the stables where she was whispering softly in Frankian. Whispering to her horse, something which was strange to him. Why would one talk to a horse? A horse could not understand a human. Frankian horses were probably no different when it came to that matter.

"What is his name?" he asked as he broke her trance.

She turned around, finding his piercing but warm eyes "It is a she. And her name is Storm".

"Suiting".

"Are you here for a reason Northman? Do you need me for something?".

He noticed there was no viciousness in her question, her eyes were not hard or angry. There was no insult, nor was she pushing him away. It was a mere question.

"I have not yet gone east" Rollo replied as he eyed her up and down "I thought perhaps you could show me your lands" he explained "Show me some of the farms and its produces".

"You mean _your_ lands?" she corrected him.

He shook his head slowly, a smug grin on his face. When would this woman accept him as a joint ruler? When would she see that he needed her as much as she needed him?

For a moment she eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out if there was more on his agenda "Are you not too busy?".

He shrugged "It is important that I know my lands and the people living on it" he replied "You could introduce me to people, translate for me. I must make them less weary of me and my men".

"That is true" she replied as she looked at her horse again "Well then, ready your horse".

* * *

"And what are those?" he asked her.

They stood still for a moment on top of a cliff as they overlooked the lands and river.

"Olive gardens. And to the east you will find more citrus fruits. In spring and summer they will bloom once again".

He gazed over the lands filled with riches in the shape of produce. In his country, especially in harsh winters, they struggled growing much of anything.

"Your land is beautiful" he finally said in admiration.

As he looked at the far stretched lands, he still could hardly believe it was his now.

The princess smirked slightly, sarcastically almost " _Your_ land Northman".

Rollo sighed and walked closer to her, standing behind her and looking at his new land over her small shoulders "How much longer will you be angry at me for taking it?".

"Until Ragnarok and long after that" she replied.

He grinned, ever since they had reached Rouen and she started training the archers, she had been softer. Less vicious towards him and it almost seemed she was more accepting of her fate.

"You know" he said as he grasped a few locks of her hair and played with it "If you would stop being so angry, it could be _our_ lands" he tried to seduce her.

She turned around to face him, fully aware of how close he was standing and how her treacherous body reacted to him "Legally they will never be my lands Northman".

He laughed and shrugged it off, the strands of her long hair still between his fingers "I am not from here. Legally means nothing to me and I find your laws stupid. The fact that your holy book tells its people that women are subjects to men, means nothing to me. Do not misunderstand me, I like the idea of you being a subject to me, but it makes no sense in general. In my country, it does not matter if you are man or woman. If you are a warrior and you conquer the land, it is yours. What is between your legs, has nothing to do with that".

She flushed a little at his last sentence. He was very forward. Though the words he spoke were music to her ears. Could she ever consider it to be their land and not just his? The idea was appealing and excited her. Ruling together was better than not ruling at all and fulfilling the role of the dutiful wife.

He carefully gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. She let him but shivered a little at his touch "Were we in my country right now, you would have everything Gisla. You would be a great ruler, a famous shield maiden, loved, feared and admired by everyone" he paused for a moment to let his words sink in "The world would be at your feet princess".

She blinked at him, the hand gripping her chin right now, had never been violent with her. The eyes staring into hers, seemed to respect her. Her father told her that this man loved her. Even though her father was weak, had he been correct in this nevertheless? This man who had so fiercely climbed her walls without any armor, only to fall off because he had been bewitched by the sight of her? Or so he claimed…

"So again" he continued "It is _our_ land princess. Not just mine. And I need you to rule it with me".

It was true, he did need her and she knew it. The people loved her and she had years of experience when it came to ruling a kingdom. He needed her for connections and respect. But also for her knowledge. And she needed him. Because as much as she hated to admit it, her father was right. Rollo was a famous warrior and if anyone could keep her safe from invading enemies, it would be him. Although she liked to believe that she could keep herself safe and needed no one to do that for her. In many ways this man was not the worst option. He would not see her as his possession like a Christian king or make her stop training their archers. He would not put her away in some royal tower only to see her when an heir was born. Perhaps up till now, she had never truly been free. Perhaps true freedom was only to be found with him.

So far her train of thoughts had soothed her, but now it reached a certain topic which made her stomach turn. The thought of a wedding night. The things that went on there. Father Bernard had told her women cannot take pleasure in intercourse because God does not want the woman to. She was not sure if the priest was telling the truth. She was never sure about their interpretation of the bible and besides, Jules had told her something completely different. But some women she knew, also did not care for it much. They said it hurt a lot the first time and men did not care. It was the duty of the wife to simply endure the torture in order to produce heirs.

She looked at Rollo. He was big and she had seen him fight.

 _Brutal._

He stared back at her boldly. She would not consider asking him what happened in wedding nights. He would laugh at her for not knowing. But she knew one thing: if this wedding night would come and he would hurt her, she would not show him fear or pain. She would face it, and pretend he could not hurt her.

"When you stare like that, not at me but through me, I wonder what goes on in that head of yours" he said, breaking her trance once again. "New arching techniques to use in battle? Which heavy machinery to design for the protection of your walls and bridges? Or perhaps which poison to use to get rid of me" he jokingly said.

She laughed a little "No" she replied as she stepped away from him and started walking back to the horses "I wonder if you would not rather marry one of your own. Be with one of your own women. From the North I mean".

He frowned and gave her a questioning look "Why?".

"Instead of having the emperor choose a wife for you, would you not rather take a wife from your own country? In your country they marry for love. You have told me this. You could be free to choose anyone you wish".

Rollo smirked as he walked over to the horse where she was standing "You know very well princess, that in order to rule and to have people accept me as a ruler here, I need you as my wife" he placed his big hand under her chin and lifted her face up towards him "And the answer to your question is: no, I do not".

His answer, the way he touched her, the way he sometimes stared at her, it made her curious about him. About where he came from and why he did the things he did. But it also made her belly flutter and despise herself because of the warm sensations he forced her to feel.

"Why did you not kiss the emperor's feet when the treaty was signed?" she suddenly asked him, pushing away the other feelings about him "Is it an insult where you come from?".

The question was so sincere, so fairly curious, not judgemental at all, it made him laugh "Because I did not feel like it".

"But why not?" she continued.

She stared at him, a mix of audacity and curiosity reflecting in her eyes. It made him want to crush his mouth down on her lips. Those lips which were so many times angry with him and that small head which she carried bravely on her shoulders when she looked up at him and taunted him with her proud behaviour.

Instead he moved his face closer to her ear and whispered so his hot breath teased her, his fingers gliding down her neckline and onto her cheekbones "A king only bows down to his queen" he whispered into her ear, his voice incredibly dark and filled with hunger.

He broke away, leaving her with a burning sensation which she could not quite grasp. All she knew was that it had made her feel intensely frustrated and no longer in control of her breathing or thinking. He should not be able to do such things to her body. He was a heathen, and a Christian woman should not enjoy his touch, should not feel sensations when he was close or think of sinful things when she looked at him…

And yet, she did all those things secretly.

Gisla inhaled sharply and pushed away his hands, stepping away from him as she looked at him "You should not behave like this" she frowned at him "It is not appropriate Northman. You asked me to show you the lands. I have done so. Now let us leave".

"But I enjoy provoking you princess" he grinned "Because you are so angry about a situation which you have no power over".

She narrowed her eyes at him, no longer enjoying his game "Is that a challenge Northman?".

"No. Merely some advice. Perhaps you should let it go, accept it. I have" he whispered as he walked around her, his hands now on her waist "You're too beautiful to be so angry all the time".

She was not angry all the time. She was scared, and only a little. His hands on her body made her shiver. In a nice but confusing way. She had accepted the situation. She was a grown woman who had to move to a place she hadn't been in years, with a man she hardly knew and who conquered her lands by slaughtering her people.

Because politics. That's why.

And she accepted it. But that did not make it any less frightening. She just did not wish to show her fear. So she showed anger instead.

She tried one more time "Would you truly not rather marry out of love? Is that not what your people do? Everyone is free to choose and marriage only takes place when you truly love each other?".

Rollo simply smirked at her. Those beautiful angry lips.

"But I will marry out of love princess. I have 13 more days for that".

She scoffed "A lot can happen in 13 days. But no one can learn to love someone in 13 days".

He smirked defiantly "Is _that_ a challenge princess?".

She crossed her arms "Why should you care for love? I cannot imagine that love is something that you should want Northman".

"Because you do not know me. Perhaps I wish for you and me both to be happy".

She raised her brows in surprise "You need not concern yourself with my happiness".

"But I do".

"Why?!" she exclaimed, accidentally raising her voice at him, anger returning to her "You have your lands, you have your title. Love will not add anything to that. I am a princess of the blood and I do not love. I do my duty for my people. Because it is them who I love".

Rollo took one big step towards her as he reached for her upper arms "That will simply not be enough for me princess".

Before she could react, he pulled her against him. Locked in his big arms as he kissed her hungrily. His lips moved from her mouth over the side of her face and onto her neck. The kiss was filled with hunger and frustration for wanting her here and now.

His hungry lips onto her neck did something unexplainable to her. A soft moan slipped from her mouth and she quickly pushed him away, shocked at how she let herself go.

She blinked, her eyes were big, she tried to regain her calm posture.

He smirked smugly "I _will_ have love".


	15. Chapter 15: Confession

_You think this torment is romantic  
Well it's not, except to you_

* * *

Gisla almost ran inside the cathedral as she made her way to the confession booth.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned" Gisla closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned back against the wooden wall of the small confession booth.

She heard the sound of a shutter opening "Confess your sins my child".

She inhaled deeply once "I've been having certain thoughts… wrongful thoughts. Sinful thoughts".

"What kind of thoughts?".

She paused again, almost to ashamed to voice them "About a man. I try to push them away, I try to push him away from my mind. I know it is wrong to have these thoughts".

"What does this man you speak of do when he is in your thoughts?".

She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply before answering "He touches me". It was a mere whisper and she flushed while admitting to it. "He touches me, in places an unmarried woman should not be touched. Sometimes I think about how he takes my clothes off, slowly. I think about standing naked in front of him and him being naked also. I have thoughts about his hands on me. Touching me in places I cannot name for I would be too ashamed. I am afraid father, afraid of losing my purity to these thoughts".

"Do you have these thoughts often child?".

"Not at first. I despised him, I truly did. Then the impure thoughts were suddenly there, just once. At first I hardly noticed they were there at all. I dreamt about it, pushed the thoughts away during the day. But now they come to me more often, they seem to consume me during day time also. It is becoming worse father. I beg you to tell me what to do. I do not want these thoughts in my head. They are wrong. Help me to be stronger I beg you".

"Perhaps God is testing you my child. You said you were unmarried?".

"Yes father".

"Are you still a virgin?".

"Yes father".

"And this man you speak of, this man who consumes your thoughts and makes you feel… sinful. What is he to you?".

"He is my betrothed father. In 11 days we will be married".

Gisla did not see it, but the young priest smiled in relieve "Then your sin is not a mortal sin my child. God is testing your patience. You must stay strong and keep away from your future husband until the wedding. That is the only way you will pass the Lord's test".

"But what do I do about these thoughts father? They keep me from what my mind should be on".

"These thoughts are your cross to bear. Stay virtuous and strong. You cannot help these thoughts, you are only a woman, the weaker flesh. Just like Eve when she failed to stay away from temptation. Try to be stronger than her. This man will soon be your husband and it is only natural to wonder what will happen then. Sometimes the love between two people is so strong, the mind fails to stay honorable".

Gisla scoffed, luckily the priest did not hear it "Love, father? How can it be love? He is my enemy. That is what makes it all the more confusing. He is my enemy, I cannot love him, ever. So these thoughts ought to not be in my head. I loathe this man father".

"Jesus himself had many enemies who turned into his closest friends and some of his closest friends betrayed him. It only shows how changeable and fickle these feeling for our fellow humans being can be. Go now my child, I will pray to God that he grants you strength".

* * *

Gisla paced around her room with the wine chalice in her hand, taking another big gulp. She needed to calm down, and quickly. The conversation with the priest had not done much for her. So God wanted to test her. Fine. She could accept that. But was it God who put these feelings inside her? Were they not truly hers? Was God simply testing her by making her feel intrigued and attracted to the Northman? Aroused even?

Gisla sighed and shook her head as she angrily threw the empty chalice into the corner. This was ridiculous. This was not at all like her! He was her enemy. He raided her city. He would be duke, and they would get married. So far she could cope with her fate. But the unfamiliar feelings and temptations he forced her to feel, they could not possibly be real. She had never experienced them before. Perhaps this was what Jules meant when her friend said it did not have to be horrible, it could also be miraculous between a man and a woman.

But Gisla did not believe that was for her. She was a princess and her life revolved around doing her duty. And it would certainly not be miraculous with a warrior from the North. An intruder.

No. It must be God testing her.

She opened her door and left her room rapidly. There were things to do, she could hardly stay in her room all day pretending to have fallen ill just to avoid the Northman. These confusing feelings would certainly disappear is she'd simply put herself to work.

But before she could even turn around the next corner in the dark corridor, she felt a tight grip on her upper arm as she was pulled into the room next to hers. Just when she was about to scream and scratch someone's eyes out, she found his dark gaze.

"What are you doing?!" Gisla hissed.

"I could ask you the same" Rollo replied as he closed his door and blocked her way by pushing her against it, locking her between the door and his broad physique.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"I saw you leaving the church. You seemed upset, flushed even. And now you are still upset. Is something wrong? Are you ill?".

She closed her eyes desperately, her head leaning back against the wall, no longer able to fight these constant battles with him.

"Everything is fine. I promise" she breathed quietly, fighting to ignore her heated body and wishing he would not lean in on her like this "This is not appropriate Northman. Let go of me and move away" she managed to tell him.

But she made no move to push him off her.

He smirked lustfully "I do not want to move away. I want to be near you because I desire you" his dark voice made her knees buckle underneath her already unstable body "I want to kiss you again princess".

She gasped at his forwardness "Stop it, please" her voice was weak and not very convincing.

"I do not want to wait 11 days" he ignored her plea as he continued, his hand slowly caressing her waist.

She opened her eyes, her gaze showing a clear look of arousal mixed with despair. He had noticed how she battled her possible feelings for him. How she wished to dislike him but was intrigued nevertheless. How she wanted to be his enemy but her body betrayed her each time he drew her near him. And how she tried to push him away but secretly wished to be touched even though she did not understand those primal instincts for they were new to her.

For a moment the despair in her eyes made him want to leave her alone. But another part of him wished to see how far he could go. How lustful she truly was underneath that cold facade and fierce attitude.

His hand lowered from her waist down to her side as his other hand lingered just above her breast. He wished to lower it even more, to cup her breast in his hand and make her squeal in delight. But her eyes told him she was still too tense to let him.

He brought his face closer to hers, his lips barely touching hers "I would never be cruel with you Gisla" he suddenly whispered against her lips. He knew this was where her tenseness around him came from. She was weary of him because he could do with her as he pleased and she had no reason to trust him.

She inhaled sharply, her face completely flushed from his big hands on her body. She looked at him, her eyes finding the hunger in his "You are being cruel right now" she said as she still made no attempt to remove his hands "By encouraging me to be sinful".

His face moved closer to hers "What if I would kiss you again? Would that be a sin?".

He was now so close, she could feel they were breathing the same air "I do not know" she lied "I do not believe it is allowed".

"Why?".

"You know why".

He smirked "Because we are not married" he said as he claimed her lips nevertheless.

The sweet sensations came so rapidly it closed her brain off from what she should be doing: Push him away, leave the room, take those last 11 days for herself.

But it was difficult for Gisla to stick to her original plan of not liking him when he kissed her like this. The kiss disabled her from making the decision she knew deep down was the right one. It never even came up in her mind to break the kiss. She had never been kissed before until the Northman forced his way into her life. And she had decided anything he would do to her, would be disgusting and a mere trial for her to endure.

But when he literally pushed her into a corner, his body covering hers, and his lips claiming her, it was impossible for Gisla to keep up with her original plan. He was her enemy, yes, but enemy or not, he made her body tremble, her knees weaken and every limb inside of her was on fire.

She felt the cold hard wall press against her back as Rollo's body was quite the opposite: warm and pulling her against him as his hands traveled over her leg and around her back, keeping her locked in his claim.

As his lips moved over hers, he caressed her side, stroked her upper legs and slowly pulled at her dress. Pulling it up, expecting at any a time a fierce slap across the face like the time he had asked her if maybe she put his room on fire. But no such defense came. She felt completely limp as Rollo could no longer stop himself.

When his big palm touched the inside of her naked thigh, he felt the blood rush to his groin. He kissed her wildly, his mouth roaming her neck hungrily.

For a mere second, when she gasped in shock, he believed he'd hurt her somehow. But when he looked at her beautiful face it read pleasure and he realized she moaned in pure need because his hand had stroked the wetness between her thighs.

She suddenly grabbed his shirt, pulling her against him instinctively. He did not know it possible, but the pleasure he caused her aroused him even more.

She pulled his shirt aggressively, demanding him to lower his face and kiss her. Rollo happily obliged. His hand still caressing the warm flesh between her thighs as he continued to draw heavy gasps and moans from her inexperienced body.

Rollo instinctively pressed his hard manhood against her, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside her right now. To claim her and make her his forever. Luckily, he had enough sense not to take his young virgin bride here and now. But he would pleasure her for as long as she allowed him. It was the only way he knew how to show her his feelings. To show her how much he desired her, how much he would love her if only she'd let him and prove that instead of enemies they could be something else, something so much better.

He watched her face closely as he kissed the sides of her mouth. The way she bit her lip in agony, the pleasure consuming her. The way she arched her body for him, against him. He listened to her moaning for him, cursing his body for driving him to the edge like this. He had to keep in control. He slowly continued to roam between her soaking wet folds, wondering if she understood why she was this wet, what her body prepared itself for, what her body _wanted._

Gisla was completely enthralled by the feelings Rollo extracted from her. Her head was spinning as the pleasure built higher and higher, as if it would soon explode because it would be too much for her body. It was as if something, an almost Godlike entity, had taken over control. And it was utterly delicious…

For a moment her eyes opened slowly, finding his heated gaze that showed exactly what he wanted right now more than anything. As she stared at him, his intense eyes on hers, she realized fully what they were doing. And she had no desire what so ever to stop it.

Rollo smiled slowly as he realized this "I want you. And if I was not fated to have you, I would still choose you" he mused against her lips.

She opened her mouth to kiss him back when a harsh knock on the door behind her pulled both of them from their trance.  
 _  
"My Lord, are you in there?"_ the sound came from the other side of the door.

Gisla's hand shot towards his wrist, instantly forcing him to retract. Her eyes were big, looking at him with a different kind of shock now. More like fear. The fear of being caught.

"Do not let him see me" she whispered frantically. Making Rollo realize the scandal it would be for her, if anyone would find out. And he did not wish that kind of shame on his future wife, no matter how ridiculous he thought their rules were.

He slowly took one step away from her, making no sound. Gisla instantly felt the loss of his touch. Part of her wishing to go back to those delicious moments before someone at the other side of the door interrupted so rudely.

"Can you leave without anyone seeing you?" he asked quietly.

She nodded in silence as she pointed towards a smaller door behind the curtains at the other side of the room "Secret passages" she whispered.

He inhaled deeply, furious about the ruined chance, he nodded towards the secret door "Go. Quickly".

* * *

 **AN: I think I should put this on M-rated soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: Always

She stood on top of her castle walls. Or rather _his_ castle walls, as she looked over the sea. She remembered clearly how happy she had been here as a little girl. And unexpectedly, now that she was back, she felt that same happy glow inside her. Despite the heathens being here with her, despite her tedious position and despite the fact that she had to share her power with the Viking warrior who did not deserve to rule her lands.

She looked to her left. A Frankian knight standing his guard. Roland could have been here, she thought. If he would not have been so damned foolish as to try and kill her betrothed. Then she would've had a friend…

Of course, when she had first heard about her father's betrayal, killing Rollo popped up in her head. But she never gave it much thought because it was not the right way. It was murder and it would not be what was best for Paris or the rest of Frankia. Perhaps the Northmen defending Frankia was exactly what was best for Paris. Perhaps God in his wisdom had sent Rollo and his men to protect Frankia, and they would again know great times like the ones under Charlemagne's rule.

"Gisla".

The princess froze as the big warrior suddenly stood behind her. He slowly removed a few strands of hair behind her neck, enabling his fingers to caress the bare skin around her neck. She shivered as her belly fluttered nervously. Why did this feel so good when she was certain it was wrong?

For a moment she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting towards what had happened between them this afternoon. The delicious feelings he had extracted from her body as he'd touched her in places no one ever had.

 _Or should…_

He brought his lips to hear ear, his hot breath against the side of her face "Let me come to your room tonight" he whispered.

She turned around in shock to find his heated gaze.

Rollo noticed how she tensed again, the usual hint of fear behind her brave exterior.

He slowly cupped her face between his hands. His touch was heavy on her skin as a familiar warmth washed over her. Her breath stuck in her throat as she tried to fight off the memories of his hands on her this afternoon. It had been scandalous and sinful.

 _And utterly delicious.  
_  
"I will never force myself upon you Gisla. Not now, and not after our marriage. You are not my slave and you are not my whore. You are a princess and my wife and that is how I will treat you" he looked at her intently as he spoke in in his broken Frankian language "I am _asking_ you… let me come to your room tonight".

Perhaps it was the kindness in his words or the fact that he indirectly had spoken of taking her virtue, but one of those had left her to feel vulnerable and she did not like it.

Her face darkened and the air around them cooled "You were wrong to lure me into this sinful behaviour and I will never allow you to touch me again Northman" she hissed "You do not understand our ways. You are no better than the beasts in the field. Nothing more than an ignorant savage!".

She instantly wished she could take back her cruel words when she saw the twinkle that had playfully lit his bright eyes, disappear instantly. His hands left her body, leaving a warm but empty imprint on her face. It was clear that she wounded him with her sharp tongue. She had reacted defensively, but it was uncalled for, he meant well.

So far, he had only ever meant well, she realized. He had never touched her against her will, never hurt her, he let off Roland in order to spare her feelings and he had always been interested in her advice when it came to his leadership in Frankia. Never before in her life had she been treated as an equal, and now that someone finally did, she repaid him with spitefulness.

Rollo did not deserve these cruel words from her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but no sound came from it.

As he turned away from her, she wanted nothing more than to take back her vile words.

She closed her eyes, only to open them at the sound of him walking away from her.

* * *

That night she stood in front of his door a long time before she finally had the courage to knock. Would she not get this over and done with, she would be twisting and turning in her bed for the rest of the night. Something which she had done already for the last three hours.

She was cold, standing in the small hallway barefooted in her nightgown. Gisla inhaled deeply and knocked quietly on his door.

Standing there, waiting, she thought her knock had perhaps been so quiet he never heard it. But then the door opened and she realized he had put on his leather breeches before opening the door. The Northman probably slept naked, they did not know shame when it came to the matters of life which they claimed to be 'natural'.

"Princess" he blinked in surprise.

"I did not mean to wake you" she said quietly.

"I was not asleep".

Wonderful. Now she felt even more guilty. Had he been awake because of her harsh words perhaps?

"Come in" he invited her as he moved out of the door opening.

She looked up quickly, finding his warm eyes, warm eyes that she did not deserve "I… I… I am not sure if-" she stammered a little.

"You seem cold. Would you prefer to speak in the hallway?".

She shook her head and walked through his doorway and into his chambers. She slowly looked around, this was most likely the only part of their castle she had hardly ever been. And it would become their bedroom after the wedding…

Several candles were lit, as was the fireplace, he indeed had not been sleeping.

Gisla turned back to him, swallowing her pride "It came to my attention… that is… I wanted to…" she struggled to find the right words and it frustrated her "I am sorry for what I said this afternoon" she finally said as she looked him straight in the eyes "It was cruel. And I do not know why I said it. I am not usually cruel to people".

His lips curled into a thankful smile "You have never apologized to anyone before, have you?".

Instead of feeling defensive, this time she blushed and laughed softly "It must be very obvious then. Clearly I am the savage, and not you" she stated "I do not have much experience in the art of apologizing Northman. I take it my apology was not very good?".

He shook his head as he moved closer to her "Wrong. You are not cruel. I know this. And your apology is a fine thing. Thank you princess".

Gisla smiled in relieve. He definitely did not hold grudges.

"I have something for you" she said as she held out her hand.

In the palm of her hand, a long necklace made with wood and silver was placed.

He carefully took it from her as he inspected it with interest. He had seen one of these before, on Athelstan.

"It is a rosary" she explained "You may use it to show people of your baptism and Christian faith. They may be less weary of you if they believe you are truly a Christian".

He moved the little cross between his fingers, finding something interesting on the back of the cross. Three little triangles entangled with one another, and Odin's Raven above it.

"But this is a Valknut" he stated as he smiled approvingly "The Raven is the symbol of Odin".

She smiled a little villainously "Only you and I will know".

He could not stop looking at it, the gift was beautiful, and the thought behind it was not wasted on him. He looked at her, her hands fidgeting nervously.

He stepped forward and took both her small hands in his "Thank you". His heart jumped when he realized the progress they were making.

She pulled away as she turned around to leave "I should go".

Rollo grasped her wrist as he pulled her back against him a little "Stay" he whispered against her back.

She was taken aback by her own psychical reaction. She actually considered staying with him as she felt his hard naked chest touching her back.

He moved even closer, until there was no space left between them, slowly inhaling the scent that was her silky hair "Only a little while" he pleaded.

Gisla slowly turned her head sideways, finding his lips mere inches away from hers.

Their eyes locked. His big hands rested on her waist, slowly turning her back towards him. His heated gaze dropped to her lips.

The moment she brought her hand up and touched his naked chest, was his undoing. Rollo pulled her into a searing kiss. It was delicious. Demanding but not forceful. Different from the angry kiss he had first given her at the camp.

Gisla dropped all defences at once and welcomed his passionate mouth, opening her lips and allowing him passage. Her hands fluttering over his chest, his arms and shoulders. How could he be this big?

He was not repulsive or disgusting or an animal. His physique was shaped into perfection and incredibly handsome. She used to tell herself it did not matter, that he was still the enemy and that therefor he was not attractive. But it was a lie. She had been attracted to him from the very first moment she laid eyes on him. Her hands, now with a mind of their own, explored his arms, chest and shoulders freely, not able to stop touching him.

He broke the kiss slowly, his eyes finding her dazzled ones.

As he removed his hands from her body, she instantly felt the loss and wanted to go back to it.

Rollo slowly took her hand in his and walked backwards, guiding her to his bed.

She instantly tensed up as she realized what he wanted to do with her.

"Give me a chance to prove to you, that you have nothing to be afraid of" he almost begged her, he wished to be with her so desperately, it felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He wanted her without coercion or luring her into it, he wished for her to want him "I swear to my Gods and your God, if you find it horrible, I will never lay one hand on you again. But let me prove to you how wonderful it is".

She looked at him with big eyes, her lips still burning from the kiss they just shared, her mind going in circles from reminding herself he was her enemy to what happened between them this afternoon and how kind he'd always been with her. How she had enjoyed his hand going to places only she had ever gone to.

"Why are you trembling?" he asked her quietly.

"I am cold" she shivered, he was so close and she was wearing a wafer-thin nightgown.

He smirked lustfully as he plaid with the seam of her dress "No, you are not cold. Are you afraid?".

"No" she lied.

He slowly walked around her, his big hands resting on her small shoulders as he sighed "I do not want you to be afraid of me Gisla".

"I am not".

"You are. Tell me why. Confide in me".

She turned around and looked at him hesitantly for a while "If I allow you to…" she stammered, hardly believing what she was even considering "That is… if I let you…" she paused for a moment, slightly embarrassed "Then I do not know what happens next".

He cupped her chin between his fingers "We will enjoy each other".

She shook her head slowly, a pained expression in her eyes "But that is not possible".

"Why do you believe it not be possible?".

"Our church…" she stammered a little "It teaches us that women cannot enjoy it. A priest told me it will be painful and the woman must simply endure it because that is what God wants".

He frowned as he pulled her against him again, he did not want the magical moment to be broken now "Did I hurt you this afternoon?".

"No" she breathed.

"Did you enjoy it when I touched you?".

She nodded at first, not ready to admit to it out loud "Yes" she finally whispered as her face flushed "But it was wrong. We are not yet married. I should not have allowed it. But I could not stop it. My head… it… But the church-".

He sighed and pulled her closer "Give me the chance to prove to you that your church is wrong" he breathed heavily, his hands slowly moving around her neck, caressing her face and slowly up and down her neckline.

He took her hand and guided her towards the bed. He drew her closer. His hot lips suddenly pressing against her bare neck as his hands folded around her perfect waist. She moaned when he moved his mouth around her neck. "I am not going to hurt you Gisla" he whispered hungrily against her neck "I want you to trust me".

His breath on her neck was tantalizing. Her small hands instinctively moved up, stroking his arms and resting on his broad shoulders. Surely in the morning she would regret it, but for now regret did not seem to exist. Hands were exploring as his lips found hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she hungrily answered his kiss.

His hands slowly moved up the hem of her dress. Objecting never crossed her mind. As he discarded the material on the floor, she instinctively knew she should be ashamed, but she was not. He slowly eyed her up and down with an adoring look on his face, filled with passion and longing.

The last piece of his clothing was quickly removed. Rollo slowly brought her down on the bed as he followed her. Gisla felt something hard pressing against the inside of her thighs and she tensed a little again. But as soon as his hands slowly explored her body, all fear completely disappeared. It was amazing to feel his naked skin on top of hers. Even better than in her fantasies. And there had been plenty…

For a dazzling moment he broke the kiss as he looked down at her naked form underneath him. He liked that she was a lot smaller than the women from his country, and she had subtle curves and smooth silky skin. "By the Gods…" he breathed heavily "You are beyond beautiful" Gisla blushed deliciously as Rollo claimed her lips once more.

Rollo slowly explored every area of her body. Gisla reacted instinctively to his loving touches. His hand slowly stroked the inside off her thighs, along her hips, over her stomach and then lower, between her warm thighs. She moaned, fingers piercing into his shoulder blades as he dipped between her wet folds.

His big hand slowly moved up her leg. The hard organ pressing against her thigh made her slightly nervous "Shhhh" he hushed as his lips hungrily kissed her neck "You need not be afraid".

His lips on her neck were tantalizing. Her legs opened wider for him. Rollo wrapped one arm around her, his other hand caressing her leg and waist as he continuously kissed her. When their bodies finally collided, the pain was sharp and inevitable. But Gisla welcomed the pain of her Viking warrior making her his. Rollo made sure the sharp pains were as few as possible. His lips caressing her, his mind demanding him to take her slowly.

Soon the unpleasant aching had completely faded as waves of pleasure washed over her, making her small body grind against him, moving with him. Her body had awoken at the pleasure of his flesh, making her touches bold, enabling her to move with him without shame, simply wanting to feel him inside her. The pleasure surged over her, taking her higher with every thrust until she could hardly breathe or think straight. Not long after he had made her body shatter with pleasure, Rollo spilled his seed deep inside her as he groaned in satisfaction.

* * *

She looked him over as he slept. How did she ever think of him as anything else than incredibly handsome? How did she ever think of him as repulsive or beastly? His way of fighting might be animalistic, but the way he'd just made love to her had been the complete opposite.

Gisla pushed away the thoughts of her sinful behaviour and how God might punish her for it. Did it truly matter if they were to be married in 10 days anyway? So she had failed the test, perhaps it was a good thing. She giggled softly. If God wanted her to stay virtuous, then perhaps he should not have tempted her with such a beautiful future husband.

She shifted a little, lifting herself up to get dressed and go back to her own room.

A big hand swiftly grasped her wrist "Do not go" he whispered "Stay with me".

She turned her head to look at him. His heart slammed against his chest when there was nothing hateful in her eyes. He had half expected her to be back to her old self again. Pushing him away and telling him how unwelcome he was into her life and country. But it was nothing like that. Instead a kind smile and playfulness in her eyes lit her soft face.

"I cannot stay" she replied "At sunrise my ladies will find I am not I my bed. They will come to your room to tell you I have gone. And that is when they will find me. It would be a scandal. The church would condemn me… even more".

He sighed, those damned Christian rules. They were getting married either way, who would it offend if she'd lay with him?

"Just stay with me for a while. Leave before sunrise".

She debated herself for mere seconds. There were at least five hours left until sunrise.

Gisla smiled mischievously and crawled back against his chest as Rollo wrapped his body around her. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the sound of his heart beating. His hand caressed her back and he inhaled the scents coming off her hair.

"I have to ask" he suddenly broke the comfortable silence between them.

She laughed softly "I expected this. Go ahead then, ask me".

"Was it very horrible for you?".

She moved up from his chest and smiled at him wickedly "Oh, it was".

"Liar" he groaned.

"It was horrible" she teased on.

He absolutely adored the way she smiled at him right now and wished they could stay like this forever.

"Forgive me" Rollo smirked "I was not aware the princess made jokes. But now the time has come for you to admit that I was right, and you were wrong".

"You ask too much Northman, two apologies in one night. My pride will not allow it".

His hand slowly drew patterns on her arms and along her bare back "I wish you would not call me that".

"What do you wish me to call you?" she asked.

"By my name".

She smirked "So you wish for two apologies and a granted request. You should remember that greed is a mortal sin" she joked.

"Well then…" he said as he turned them over, pinning her wrists above her head as he looked down at her underneath him "Since our mating was so horrible for you, I shall honor my pledge to you and never lay one hand on you again, as I solemnly swore to you" he smirked wickedly.

She groaned in frustration at the heat of his body on top of hers "It seems I have made a small error of judgement".

He smirked as he placed soft kisses along her neckline again. He did not need her to admit their lovemaking had been sensational. The sounds he'd extracted from her body during their collision made it clear that his future bride was genuinely a passionate and loving woman underneath her fierce and powerful exterior. And that she desired him as much as he desired her.

Rollo laid back down on his side again as he drew her back into his arms, entangling their bodies together. He closed his eyes, pressing his nose into her silky hair "Why were you born here and not in Paris?".

She shifted to her other side to look at him, his eyes were surprisingly soft and friendly for a famous warrior from the North. She remembered when she'd first seen those eyes. On the tower. For the first time in her life she'd felt intimidation, but his gaze had also captivated her intensely.

"When I was born, my father was not the emperor. He had been removed by one of my uncles. We lived here until my father finally gathered enough nobles to support his claim and take the throne again. Something he would've never done had my mother not forced him".

"How old were you when you left for Paris?".

"I was eight. I did not enjoy Paris at first. It was crowded, loud and the intrigues at court disgusted me. My mother busied herself by coercing my father to be a decent emperor. She taught me everything about leadership. And my father's mistakes and flaws taught me the rest. When my mother died three years later, I stepped up so we would not lose Frankia again to one of my uncles".

"And what of your siblings?".

"I have five older brothers. Many of them left. Either to marry in a foreign country for wealth and power, or to fight for one of my uncles in their part of Frankia" she scoffed out a small laugh "I cannot even blame them, my father is nothing like Charlemagne. I understand that they do not wish to fight for their emperor".

"But you stuck by him".

"He is my blood and he needed me" she spoke softly "Though it seems my father and I have different definitions of loyalty".

Rollo did not know it was possible to admire the small Frankian girl even more. In his country, a woman like Gisla would've had the world. In her country though, she chose to stuck by her worthless father because her heart would never allow her to betray the ones she loved. No matter how powerful or rich she could've been. Loyalty would always be more important to her than ambition, wealth or power. Something which was hard to find in a person. Sinric had told him some of what the princess had done for her father when she was only 14 years old. Now she had been betrayed by the person she loved most, the person she had always stuck by, in the hardest times.

"Perhaps one day you may forgive him for his betrayal" Rollo suggested.

"Perhaps" she smiled grimly.

Gisla shivered as Rollo's gentle fingers stroked along her spine. She gave him a warm smile as he pulled the blankets up a little further to cover her bare back. With her face against his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment. He smelled delicious, she realized.

"Will you not miss your country?".

"No" he replied as he pressed her closer, moving one of his legs over hers. She would soon have to leave but he did not want her to.

"There was nothing for me there" he explained "Ragnar is king, and when he dies, his children will rule. I wanted something of my own. Away from my past and away from his family. Though I care much for my brother and his kin, it was a constant reminder of what I did not have".

Gisla's heart was now heavy for him. She had not expected that the famous and brutal warrior from the North wanted something other than wealth and power. Though clearly that had not been his main goal. Her father had once told her that family was the making of a man and without it, wealth and power would not matter. Without a family, a man would be nothing, or so her father had said.

"I used to believe that everyone favored Ragnar over me. Even our parents" Rollo continued "But now I see that my own fears clouded my judgement. I was the only one who has ever favored Ragnar".

"Mothers never favor their children. They love them equally. Always" Gisla whispered against his chest "Were your parents also warriors?".

"No, they were farmers, both of them. My mother would have liked you, very much".

Gisla smiled "And I her".

They talked a little more, about his family, her family and the very different lives they had lead so far. They also made love a second and third time. Though at first Rollo was afraid she might still experience pain, Gisla certainly did not object to the coupling act.

"I certainly have to go now" she said as she rose form his chest.

"Why?" he groaned in frustration.

She laughed softly "I have maybe three hours left to sleep. Therefor I will be bad tempered today. You can deal with that. But if anyone finds me here, I will make your life miserable".

He scoffed out a laugh as he kissed her neck and let her go "Fine" he agreed "Go then. But I will come to your bed tomorrow".

She hid her smile and slightly flushed cheeks from him as she quickly got dressed and rose from the bed "We will discuss that after we have both slept and can think straight again".

Now we won't, he thought. It was not up for discussion. He knew about the secret passages and he knew where to find her room. And until the actual wedding, he would use this information.

"Gisla?" Rollo halted her as she stood in the door to exit.

She turned around to look at him.

"Are we still enemies?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

She smiled, her mischief matching his easily "Always" she replied after a few seconds "Sleep well Rollo".

* * *

 **AN: I will now put the story on M-rated! And I need some time to think about what I can still write about :-p**

 **Also I wanted to thank you all for awesome reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: Feast

**AN: Thanks for all the super awesome reviews! :D**

 **I'm on a holiday right now in Macedonia so hopefully I will get some more inspiration here because I am a little bit stuck at the moment.**

* * *

That morning, when Gisla joined her new people for breakfast, she was late.

Very late…

As she walked into the great hall, nerves made her stomach twist and turn inexplicably. Well, not inexplicably, it was quite obvious where these feelings came from.

Everyone was already seated. Since she had arrived in Rouen, she'd been eating breakfast with Rollo and about ten of his men every morning. She was used to only eat with her father in Paris. But Rollo enjoyed eating with his men and Gisla had to admit she appreciated the company. Though their table manners were not all that…

A servant brought her to her seat and poured her a warm drink. She felt Rollo's eyes and smirk burning a hole into her head, but she could not look at him yet. She wasn't sure if it would be shame or arousal showing on her face, perhaps a mix of both, but if she'd look at Rollo now, she would give away what had happened last night for the entire table to see. Her face already felt flushed as it was.

So Gisla held back from looking at him. Rollo though, couldn't stop glancing at her throughout the conversations with his men.

"I did not expect you to join us for breakfast this particular morning" Rollo slightly provoked her.

She smirked without looking at him "And why is that? Is this not _our_ breakfast table my lord?" she replied as quietly as possible.

Rollo chuckled "Indeed it is and you are more than welcome to it. As a matter of fact I rather hoped you would come".

"Because watching me eat is such a delight?" she replied quickly.

"Watching you in general is" he said as he took her face and made her look at him.

"Not at this table" she whispered sharply to let him know he could not be intimate with her in any way in public. Not even if it were only his men sitting around.

His men who had already noticed their changed attitudes towards each other. The princess did not fight hard enough to hide her smiles from their leader and some of the men seemed to smell it out like a bunch of hungry dogs.

He looked at her intently, trying to find the right words "Tell me last night was not a dream" he whispered.

She quickly turned her face, flushed, not answering his request.

"Will you come to my feast tonight Gisla? You have never attended one. I would greatly enjoy your presence".

She felt flattered that he would enjoy her company "I will consider it".

Truth was, she was not sure she would enjoy it herself. The feasts were much like savagery to her. A lot of mead, wine and drunk men. And then those horrifying table manners as they ate…

But Rollo saying that he would enjoy her presence seemed to make those objections disappear almost instantly.

"Are you well my lady?" Eric, one of Rollo's chieftains, asked her suddenly "You seem tired and a little burnt up. And you are not eating. You are not falling ill are you?".

"I am well Eric, thank you, just tired" she answered with a polite smile.

"Did you not sleep? Did the storm keep you awake?".

She nodded convincingly "Yes. The storm. That was it. The storm has indeed kept me awake last night. I enjoy listening to it".

Under the table she felt Rollo placing his big hand on her upper leg. Her eyes shot wide open but she quickly recovered, pretending nothing was happening as Rollo smirked at her amusingly while he continued to eat and drink.

"My youngest daughter used to be up all night when it stormed, she loved the rain and the wind slamming into the roofs" Eric continued the conversation.

Gisla smiled warmly "She sounds very adventurous. I too enjoy it".

Rollo moved closer to her so only she could hear him "I am sorry to have kept you awake" he smirked lustfully.

She turned her head slightly "I am not" she replied with a stoic face, trying hard to let no one notice what had happened between them and how her body reacted to his hand on her leg.

He slowly moved up his hand as soon as he noticed how she responded to it. Gisla bit her lip "Stop it, please" she gasped softly "They will see".

"I do not care" Rollo breathed heavily "I desire you".

In shock by her own arousal and fear that the other's would notice, she shot up from the table "Excuse me" she muttered and quickly made her way out.

* * *

"Rollo is learning your language almost as quickly as you learnt his" Sinric told her that morning during their lessons.

"But not as fast as I".

"Of course not my lady!" Sinric quickly added "But he is trying so very hard. He truly wishes to be a great and righteous leader here. And to defend your land and especially you from any sort of harm".

Gisla laughed softly "Sinric you are such a good man" she happily shook her head at him "But you need no longer try and build bridges between me and the duke".

Sinric gave her an estranged look "My lady?".

"It is no longer necessary. We have come to… well… let us call it an agreement".

"An agreement?" Sinric was still confused "A friendship perhaps?".

"A friendship could come of it I guess" she replied "We both seem to want what is best for his… uhm, I mean, our lands. Hatred between us, is not what is best for this country. So we have let go of it".

Sinric's eyes were still big as tea cups. Though he decided not to pry too much "Rollo never felt any hatred for you my lady, surely you must know this".

Gisla smiled "Because it was not I who invaded his country".

"That would certainly create some bad blood at one side, yes" Sinric agreed.

Sinric, curious as he was, wanted to know so much more. But he decided not to pry. This was a very good direction the duke and soon to be duchess were heading in.

"Will you stay with us Sinric? I know you are a wanderer and you are busy teaching the Frankian language to Rollo and some of his men. But once that is settled, will you settle with us?".

"If that is what the princess wants".

"I think it is for the duke to decide" Gisla smiled politely.

"Of course it is the duke's decision. But I will only consider it if the princess wishes me to stay" Sinric grinned widely.

Gisla smiled, filled with joy "I am glad Sinric. And yes that is what I wish, for you to stay with us".

* * *

Slowly but carefully, and a little unsure of herself, she stepped into the great hall that night. Several faces turned to look at her, surprised that the betrothed to their leader would finally join their feast.

Rollo instantly saw her for he'd been hoping all night that she would come. In just a few big strides he had crossed the hall and stood in front of her.

"You are here" he stated happily.

"And you are not blind. How fortunate we are" she joked as a smile played around her lips.

Rollo smirked, she had wit. He truly liked her character. In all its forms. When she made jokes, but also when she was cross with him or when her sharp tongue berated him. And especially when she let go of everything around them in the world and simply let their bodies collide.

"I am glad you decided to join me" he said as he put his hand on her back, guiding her inside.

Gisla looked around at the people in the hall, aware of the warm imprint his hand left on her back. Some of the people here were actually her own people "I see my fellow countrymen have decided to partake even. I could not stay behind".

Rollo smiled as he took her hand "It is good for our people. They must get acquainted, become less weary of one another. Build friendships even. I will introduce you to some people you do not know yet" he said as he poured her a drink.

She nodded "I never believed I would say this but… I agree. They should get acquainted" Gisla looked around some more and could hardly believe it when she saw a familiar face "Is that Jules? My maid?" she gasped a little.

"Yes, Eric invited her, it is not her first time" Rollo replied as he gulped down his drink.

"Eric?" she suddenly remembered the older Viking had asked her if her maid was a free woman…

And judging by how familiar the two were… He had already lured her in.

"I do not know what to say… I did not expect Jules to… attend feasts".

"Eric can be quite persuasive".

Gisla chuckled "So it seems".

For the rest of the feast, Rollo did not leave Gisla's side. He introduced her to people, they drank, they ate, and they played several games with each other and their people. He could not beat her at chess, but neither could she beat him at his game, whatever the game may be. Though she had a gut feeling he made up the rules as they went.

But despite her distrust when it game to the rules of his game, she had a wonderful time. She could not even remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so freely. Then again the 'feasts' at the Parisian castle were not at all like this. They were organised, only the nobility were allowed in and often it was not really a celebration but simply a dinner.

It was really quite boring compared to all of this.

Later that night, just as she had finished up a game with Baldur who seemed to play a lot more fair than her betrothed, she felt Rollo's big physique against her behind, his hands gripping her waist and his breath against the side of her face. His breath was warm, and smelled pleasantly of good wine.

"I wish to come to your room tonight" he whispered close to her ear, his hands on the back of her waist.

Gisla could feel his groin against her and it made her blush slightly. She could not deny he aroused her.

"Is that so?" she tried to sound stoic and failed.

His hand moved up her back, slowly stroking her hair "Do not show me your heaven and expect me to stay away for nine days" he replied quietly again.

She turned around in his hands, facing him with a teasing smile on her soft face "Would you stay away if I'd say no?".

He smirked "Of course not".

"Then no".

* * *

Gisla bit her lip as she felt his warm hand searching her out, roaming her waist and hips slowly as he moved into her bed. Rollo's lips found her neck, pressing his naked body against her lustfully. He could feel her warmth through the material of her thin shift.

She kept her eyes tightly shut for a moment, smiling into the sheets as she enjoyed his hands upon her.

"Did anyone see you?" she whispered as she turned around his arms.

"No" he smirked as he claimed her lips hungrily, wanting to do this all day long. He enjoyed her presence at his feast, but it had also tempted him greatly. And yet he had to play by their rules now. Which meant no intimacy in public. It would be indecent, or so they told him.

But now she was finally his again and his alone.

She knew it was wrong as she kissed him back and allowed him to remove her clothing. But the attraction was too strong to resist. His hands roamed her warm body as he wondered if she'd been waiting for him. His soon to be bride who was a lot more sensual and passionate than he would've believed after hearing her hateful speech in the throne room the first night they met.

Gisla wrapped her arms around his neck as she answered his kiss with the same hunger and longing he showed her. Sensations swelled inside her as Rollo kissed her along her neck, down her chest, and onto her breasts. A heavy gasp escaped her as he gently pinched her nipple.

As he moved up to meet her gaze once more, she instinctively moved against his hard groin, realizing fully what she wanted from him. He entered her slowly as he stared into her eyes which showed no shame, only hunger. She flinched a little in pain, the colliding of their bodies was still very new to her. He moved slowly inside her tightness. She was truly remarkable and the feel of her skin set every limb inside his body on fire.

"Thank you for joining me tonight" he whispered into her ears.

She smiled softly as she answered him with a kiss. Being with the princess was different than being with any other woman he'd ever been with. Even different than with Siggy who he had truly cared for eventually. His feelings for the young headstrong Frankian girl who was grinding underneath him deliciously, were entirely something else. Sensation upon delicious sensation washed over them as they explored every corner of each other's body. Until the pleasure eventually robbed them of breath and they fell down on the bed, exhausted but not at all mind set on sleeping.

Gisla chuckled softly as she hid her face in the pillows. If only she'd known how wonderful it would be. Then she would not have worried so much.

Rollo laid back into her pillows, grinning widely as he thought about his conquest. He had been mind-set on winning the princess' heart from the moment he saw her. And now he seemed to actually get there, even sooner than he could have imagined.

Rollo reached to his left and pulled her against him. She smiled and curled up, realizing how pleasant it was to feel his big arms around her. She allowed herself to close her eyes and simply enjoy the comfortable silence between them.

"You tensed again" he suddenly whispered.

She looked at him questioningly "What do you mean?".

"When I entered your bed, removed your clothing and you kissed me. I felt you tense again. I believed us to be passed that, but clearly we are not. Are you still afraid?".

It pained her how disappointed his voice sounded. She slowly reached out her hand, placing it along the side of his face, stroking his long beard slowly "Rollo… We _are_ past that".

The way his name rolled of her tongue, with her Frankian accent, it made him want to make love to her again instantly.

"Then what?" he wondered.

She smiled as she put her head on his chest, there was plenty of room there… "All my life I have been taught about right and wrong. And what we are doing, is very wrong. It troubles me. I feel torn" she paused for a moment "Torn between what I have always believed to be a sin and… something I never expected to want so badly" she chuckled softly "Something I enjoy a lot more than I had originally planned".

His heart skipped a beat at the meaning of her words. Rollo did not quite know what to say. His words would probably ruin the moment anyway so he remained quiet. Gisla had shown him more vulnerability than he could have hoped to ever see from her. His heart was glowing with joy as he kissed her hair.

He understood what she meant. She had blatantly admitted to him how much she enjoyed their lovemaking. As if that was not yet clear enough.

He slowly pulled her on top of him, claiming her lips again as his hand entangled into her thick long hair. Perhaps it was only lust on her side. But there was mutual respect also, and understanding. Besides, at the feast it was made clear that they could enjoy each other's company and he managed to make her laugh several times. So even though she had clearly stated that they would never be friends only a few weeks ago, it appeared there was something of a friendship between them. And Rollo liked to believe that love could grow from this.


	18. Chapter 18: Priorities

**AN: Back in the Netherlands again and I had some inspiration for the next couple of chapters! So I wrote some bits, hope you will enjoy the next few chapters!**

* * *

Gisla leaned against the cold stone of the castle walls, hidden away as much as possible so he would not see her. She was dressed in a comfortable dress, her bow and arrows hanging around her back for she was on her way to the archery grounds. But she stopped in her tracks when her eye caught something interesting.

She watched as he trained the new recruits on the beach. Why did he insist on training without armor? Every muscle, every inch of his upper body skin was visible as he swung his axes around. As if he wanted her to watch him. No wonder the Frankian soldiers had been so frightened the day of the attack on Paris. These Vikings fought like animals. As if they knew no fear.

Rollo definitely did not seem to know any fear. According to him, it was all fated so it did not matter.

She was startled by a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Jules, you surprised me" Gisla said as she took a deep breath, she had been so deep inside her own thoughts, she never noticed her friend coming around the corner.

"Daydreaming?" Jules asked, at the same time looking at the beach where Rollo was training his men "Oh, I see, definitely daydreaming" Jules smiled.

Gisla flushed "I was just… curious… as to…" she did not usually stammer "As to how they fight. It is truly quite interesting to watch. The technique… very different from ours".

Jules gave her a loving smile, mischief showing in her green eyes "Are you sure he is your enemy and you have no warm feelings for him?".

Gisla blinked, not knowing how to answer this question. They were engaged to be married and the Viking warrior could do whatever he wished with her, she did not like that. And yet, he had been anything but cruel to her. Quite recently, when he looked at her, her belly fluttered. She then despised her treacherous body. But when night fell, she knew he would come to her room and lust wiped out all common sense as she could do nothing else but surrender.

"Sometimes…" she spoke, almost a whisper "When we speak of the defences of this castle, our household or how to manage other affairs concerning our lands and tenants, I half expect him to tell me to shut my mouth" she paused for a moment "But he never does. Even when I have ideas which he does not agree with. Even then. He listens and asks questions. I appreciate that he makes me feel as if I am equal to him. Am I wrong to feel this?".

"Dear lord, of course not! God knows you deserve some happiness" Jules stated determinedly.

Gisla flushed "But I should hate him Jules. He invaded my country. He raided Paris. He is supposed to be my enemy".

"Oh hush child, you must let go of the past, live in this moment and make the best of every situation. Has Frankia never invaded countries? Have we not killed our fellow human beings also? Have we not gone to war for petty reasons? How are his motives any different? I feel that we are blessed to have such fierce warriors at our side now".

Gisla frowned. She had often thought about this. The only difference between the Northman and herself, was the place where she'd been born.

When did she stop hating him though? Or had she never truly started? Perhaps it was a blessing, as Jules said. She could not think of anyone else more capable of protecting Frankia from up here in the North, especially not someone like count Odo who this land had been promised to, would he have saved Paris. Gisla smirked, that was certainly a positive outcome, that she was here without count Odo.

Her mind travelled back to Rollo's warm hands on her body and the things he made her feel. She quickly pushed away those thoughts, flushed all over.

"I will never love him though" she spoke not so convincingly.

Jules laughed softly "If that is so, then perhaps you should no longer allow him to visit your bed?".

Gisla turned around in shock, finding Jules' playful grey eyes "How do you-" she stammered.

Jules smiled as she took Gisla's hands in hers "I have known you all your life. I see your struggles. I see the secret glances you give him. And when you do, I see your heart. I see the desire between you and him Gisla" Jules paused for a moment "Also, there was blood in his bed and on your thighs one particular morning. And since that night, your bed smells of him every morning".

Gisla looked away from Jules, crimson red to the core "It just happened" she whispered full of shame "I do not know how to stop it Jules. Every night I tell myself: I will send him away, I will tell him to leave. But then when he comes, I feel bewitched, I cannot stop it even though I know it is sinful. It is fornication".

Jules shrugged, not at all impressed by those sins "You should be glad. There is nothing wrong in laying with your husband, that is not fornication".

"But he is not-".

"Yes, yes, I know, he is not your husband yet. But he will be in only five days" Jules gestured her hands around "So you anticipated a little bit, you are not offending anyone my dear. Perhaps it is God's way of making sure you will marry him" Jules joked at her "Perhaps He never wished for you to turn your back on this desire. In God's eyes, you are now married to the duke".

"Well" Gisla mused "You certainly have changed your tune. I wonder if a certain warrior by the name of Eric has anything to do with that".

Jules smiled, not the least bit ashamed "I have been a widow for almost 10 years now. I will never stop loving my late husband, but I certainly will not let him stand in the way of new happiness. Eric makes me feel like a young woman again".

"Yes, that was quite clear at the feast".

"It was good that you came" Jules changed the subject, for it was really not anyone's business what happened between her and Eric. "You should come more often my child, it is truly not as savagery as you think it is".

Gisla scoffed out a heartily laugh "Jules! It is as if you are another person. What on earth happened?" Gisla was pleasantly surprised "But you are right. I did enjoy myself and I will consider joining you more often. I think it is good for our people and our new people from the North to join in such ways".

"Most definitely" Jules chuckled "And that way you may lustfully stare at the duke all night long".

Gisla could not help but gasp and laugh at the same time "Stop it!".

* * *

Gisla's eyes were heavy as she tried not to fall asleep on his chest again. Rollo had the habit of not leaving her bedroom before sunrise unless she forced him to. She smiled as she drew slow patterns on his arm, tracing the outlines of the painted marks on his chest. She wondered about those.

It was the 6th night he spend in her bed now and he was curious how her maids would react if they found him here. Apparently it meant a great scandal for his future bride. He did not wish such shame on her, but he could not wrap his mind around these rules. He cared for her, they were soon to be married, and they both enjoyed the passion between them. Surely no God would condemn that?

He pressed her closer against him, his hand reaching into her thick hair. Her embrace tightened in response.

"You have to leave soon" she whispered sleepily.

He groaned in frustration. Every night at some point she spoke these five cursed words to him. He looked outside, shimmer showing that the sun would rise soon. Five days from now, he would never have to leave their bed again. She would be in his bed every night and they would possibly get some sleep without sneaking around like thieves in the night.

Though Rollo was grateful they were joined in this way before they got married. He would not refuse her just because she did not wish to marry him, but he certainly would not enjoy marrying an unwilling bride who's heart he wished to have more than anything he ever wanted.

He was tempted to ask her how she felt about him now. To hear her say it instead of just showing it. But he also remembered Sinric's words clearly; the Frankians are inhibited when it comes to their true feelings for one another. So Rollo decided not to push his luck.

He wondered about a lot of things lately. Not just the feelings of the young Frankian woman lying in his arms, his future bride. He wondered about their future, he wondered what it would be like to have children of his own. He wondered what Gisla would be like as a mother and himself as a father. There was much to learn for them in that area. For him it would be harder he believed, women seemed to have these natural instincts for it. As if they were born with it. Men sometimes looked more than clumsy handling their children. Powerless would define it.

He also concerned himself with thoughts of the Frankish people and if they would come to love him eventually. How successful a ruler he would be and if Ragnar would understand why he accepted Charles' offer to protect Frankia from invaders and become a powerful man. But mostly how Bjorn would take this betrayal… Rollo did not know how it was to have children, he hoped he soon would, but until now Bjorn had always felt like a son to him. Had he made Bjorn into an enemy by making this life changing decision?

"What is wrong?".

Her soft voice broke his train of thoughts as he suddenly realized she'd been staring at him, trying to read his worried face.

"I am thinking of next spring".

Gisla moved up a little, her small hand still resting on his chest "You are thinking of your brother's possible invasion" she guessed his thoughts easily.

He nodded "Or Bjorn's".

"Your nephew".

"Yes" he replied with a frown "How did you know? I have not told you about him, have I?".

She smiled secretively "Noooooo…. But I have many spies in this kingdom my lord" her grin widened "Oh please" she said as she witnessed his surprised look "You cannot possibly think I would not check the background of the man I am forced to marry and spend my life with".

His face fell, a clear look of disappointment, and almost hurt, showing now.

" _Was_ forced to marry" she quickly added.

His lips curled into a smile "But your highness, does that mean…"

"Do not push your luck Northman".

He chuckled "Tell me. I wish to know. Have you changed your mind about marrying me since the day we met in your father's throne room?".

Gisla sighed and rolled her eyes at him "I am committing mortal sin by lying here with you. Is that not an answer to your question?".

Rollo smiled happily as he pulled her into a slow kiss "It is the best answer I could hope for" he whispered against her lips "Now tell me about these spies of yours".

Gisla smiled wickedly as she withdrew her warm lips and looked him over "No. You need not know who they are, or where they are. But should you ever need them, they will of course be at your disposal. Just give me the command and they will do your bidding".

"Mmmm" he mused "I like that. Anything I should know about them?".

"Just remember that I have them, they are loyal to me and I know a thing or two about poison and venom".

"I am not sure what I am supposed to do with that last piece of information".

Looking at him intently, she gave him a mischievous smile.

"Tell me about Bjorn" she finally said as she laid down against him.

"Well, as you know, he is Ragnar's oldest son" Rollo started "Ragnar is in poor health. I would be surprised if he'd come back to Frankia. When he dies, which might be very soon, Bjorn will most likely take over, being the oldest son and heir to his throne. But for now, as long as Ragnar is king, Bjorn will do his bidding until the time comes for him to step up and take his place as king".

"Perhaps it is a good thing" Gisla tried to sooth his mind "You and your brother have fallen out before. Perhaps your nephew will be more understanding of your cause and motives".

Rollo shook his head "Ragnar is older and therefor wiser, Bjorn however will want to prove himself, especially with his younger half-brothers looking up to him".

"Half-brothers?" Gisla wondered.

"Bjorn is the only son of Ragnar and his first wife Lagertha, a famous shield maiden. She left him when he betrayed and humiliated her in public by inviting his new wife to stay with them. He wished to live with both of them but Lagertha would not give in no matter how he pleaded. His second wife, a princess named Aslaug, bore him more sons. None of them is like Bjorn. He lived with Lagertha for many years until she came to Ragnar's aid when Earl Jarl Borg claimed his village and therefor his Earldom".

"She came to his aid even though he had betrayed her?".

"She did".

Gisla blinked, not sure what to say for a while "I am amazed, she must be a wonderful person and a great mother".

"She is both" Rollo answered her "But after two children the Gods no longer favored her with a child. Ragnar wanted more sons. He married princess Aslaug" Rollo sighed "Lagertha left him and when she came back, she soon had her own earldom. Ragnar and Bjorn had been separated for eight years until he saw his father again. It filled me with great joy to have him home".

Gisla smiled as she slowly stroked his beard. "What happened to the second child of Lagertha and your brother?".

"Gyda, a girl, she died very young".

"I am sorry" Gisla whispered.

Rollo inhaled deeply "Bjorn wished to go raiding with his father, but Ragnar told him he did not yet fight well enough. Though at the same time Ragnar was too busy ruling to teach his son how to fight properly" Rollo frowned disapprovingly, remembering clearly how Ragnar had treated his family back then "It is a father's duty to teach his son how to fight".

"Who taught him then?".

"I did" Rollo took a deep breath and exhaled "I looked out for him".

Gisla remained silent for a little while, she considered the special bond Rollo probably had with his nephew. His nephew who may very soon be attacking his uncle's land while calling him traitor. It pained her.

"It was good that you taught him and not your brother. For I have heard you are the greater warrior Rollo".

He smirked "Your flattering is quite advanced princess".

"Why thank you my lord, I have been practicing".

He chuckled as he kissed her small nose.

She looked at him more seriously now "How certain is it that your nephew will attack?".

"I am not sure. They have other disputes to settle also. My people had a settlement in Wessex. King Egbert with whom we had an agreement, slaughtered the people and burned it to the ground. Ragnar might seek revenge there first".

"Perhaps instead of waiting for your nephew to come, we should visit him come spring" Gisla suggested "We could offer an alliance to fight with him and offer your nephew land in Bretagne".

"I have also given that a lot of thought, though there is much still to be done here before we are ready. We do not have enough men to claim Bretagne, but with our forces combined, we could do it. I have heard of your father and count Odo that they wish to visit us in a few days, before the wedding, to discuss the defense of Paris".

"You could discuss it then" Gisla replied as she slowly stroked his arm and chest. She still wondered about the paintings on his arm "Why do you and your men inject ink underneath your skins? Is there a meaning to these marks?".

"They have a meaning, yes. They are symbols" he replied "For every battle you fight, you may receive a certain mark, depending on how victorious you were".

"Why do you have so many?".

He grinned smugly "I have been victorious many times".

She chuckled, she should not have asked. "This one looks like a wolf".

"It is Fenrir, son of the God Loki".

"The God of mischief?".

"Correct" he smiled, so she had listened when he explained her about his Gods on their way to Rouen.

"But is Loki not an evil God?".

Rollo shrugged "That depends on how you see things. He is not necessarily more evil than the others. He is simply the master of all mischief. All Gods have their flaws and virtues. Like us humans".

"Why is Fenrir painted on your body?".

"The seer once said the wolf would betray the Raven. I have often believed he meant that I was fated to betray my brother".

"By accepting land in Frankia?".

"No" Rollo grounded his teeth together "I have betrayed him once before. It was nothing like this. It did not have to do with prospect for our people or with creating an alliance which would do good. I was jealous and spiteful, and a lot younger. I wished to have everything he had. So I fought against him, alongside his enemy. When it came to it, I could not kill my brother. And Ragnar could not kill me. The years after that I have made amends and he has forgiven me".

He wondered how Gisla felt about him now, after hearing this. She had every reason to betray her father but never did. He had little reason to betray Ragnar except for jealousy and so it had been enough for him.

But she said nothing as she slowly stroked the image of Fenrir on his chest.

She sighed softly "It can be hard growing up with siblings, rivalry leads to jealousy, which leads to spite. Hard lessons are sometimes necessary to let go of these ambivalent feelings as we grow older and wiser".

Rollo chuckled "You do not seem to need hard lessons to wise up. If you get any wiser, your head will burst open".

A happy glow filled her stomach. His words may not be graceful but in a way he was charming with compliments. A comfortable silence passed between them, her fingers still following the lines of Fenrir's painting.

"Will you always counsel me in need Gisla?".

"I will try" she smiled softly, looking at him.

"Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked.

Gisla remained silent for a while, looking slightly pained "That is not a questions I can answer easily Rollo".

"Why not?".

He really ought to stop asking her questions to which there was only one right answer for him.

"Because I do not know you well enough and you are from another country which invaded my country".

"But now I am from here".

"But you are not" she spoke slowly "You see, part of me wants to believe that you are here now, protecting your lands, the emperor's lands and our people from harm. But another part of me is frightened for what will happen when your brother comes".

Rollo shrugged "It is very simple. I will fight him and win".

"Will you though? Because perhaps you will open up the gates to Frankia for him and fight alongside him, against us… against me".

Rollo made a face, confusion mixed with disgust "Gisla…" he swallowed hard as he pulled her against him "I swear to you that I will fight off anyone who tries to harm you, your land or your people. I would never betray you. You are my family now" he slowly placed his big hand on her lower abdomen "You and hopefully soon our children".

Gisla suddenly broke into laughter "There is no baby inside me!".

"You do not know that" he replied defensively, wishing fiercely that her words were incorrect "There might be".

She rolled her eyes "Fine. Perhaps there might be".

He turned more serious again "I have a new family now Gisla. What I left behind in Kattegat is my past. And my new family will be safe with me for the rest of their lives. I will try to make an alliance with Ragnar and with Bjorn. But if it fails, my priorities lie with you and I will fight my brother in order to keep you safe. Always".


	19. Chapter 19: No sleep

**AN: Just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate your review and follows and favorites!**

* * *

He was a light sleeper. So that night when the door squeaked, making almost no sound, he woke up instantly. The fire in his room had nearly burned out, but was still giving enough light to see who was tiptoeing towards his bed. He smirked and got out in one swift move.

"This is a pleasant surprise princess".

She gasped softly. He was naked.

"I thought maybe you'd still be awake".

"What for?" he tauntingly asked as he moved closer to her.

She backed away a little "I changed my mind about tomorrow. It would be better to start with the stables and then meet with the blacksmiths late in the afternoon. So that our guests may store their horses, after that we may seek out the blacksmiths to speak of our weaponry for the new recruits".

He smirked, still moving closer to her as she continued to back away.

"And you had to come to my room in the middle of the night to tell me that because it was urgent and could not wait until tomorrow" he stated, moving closer and closer.

Ouch. Her back hit the wall of his room. There was no more backing away from him "No I just-" she stammered a little "I thought, maybe-".

He couldn't move any closer either, towering over her as he did now, his body feeling the wafer-thin material of her night gown. Without saying a word he slowly pulled her gown up, his fingers stroking upwards over her soft thighs, ending up between her legs. He smirked lustfully, she desired him, he could feel it.

She moaned, a little too loud. He chuckled and quickly covered her mouth with his other hand "Sssshh" he mused "I know why you are here princess".

He suddenly lifted her up with one arm against the wall. Her legs entangled his waist almost automatically. She could feel the tip of his manhood pressing against her moist entrance for only a few seconds and then he was finally inside her.

She gasped again, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her body. It was utterly delicious. His hand still covered her mouth as his other arm held her between him and the wall.

He pushed forward, deep inside her. She gasped for air as he watched her beautiful face showing him signs of pleasure. He moved her night gown over her head, the soft material tickled her skin as he undressed her. When it was off, he buried his face between her breasts. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Her soft skin, the sweet taste, everything. His lips moved roughly over her soft skin, her neckline, her cheekbones as he buried himself inside her. Every thrust backing her against the wall over and over again.

Later that night, when they were lying contently in his bed, she finally had the courage to ask.

She turned away from him, her voice a mere whisper "Why did you not come to my room this night?".

Her voice sounded quite discontent, sad almost.

Rollo also turned around, his back covering her small curled up body "I thought perhaps you could use some sleep since your father will arrive tomorrow together with our good friend count Odo" he mused mischievously "And perhaps I wanted to see if you would come to me if I stayed away".

She smiled grimly "I thought you were tired of me".

Her voice was very soft, vulnerability resounding throughout every word. At that moment he wanted to bang his head against the bed post for his own stupidity. He had not meant to make her sad, he just wished to see what would happen if he'd stayed away. If the desire was strong enough to make her come to him for a change. Though in the end, desire was not enough for him, he wanted her heart, he wished for her love.

"Tire of you?" his voice grumbled "That will not happen Gisla, not ever. I could never tire of you".

She smiled, contently this time as she closed her eyes.

* * *

"I think your father and count Odo have arrived" Rollo said as he pointed towards the south.

A small party of Frankian soldiers were riding this way.

Gisla frowned as she looked in the direction he pointed in "But that is not the direction of Paris, it makes no sense for them to enter Rouen from the south".

She narrowed her eyes, watching the group heading their way. As she saw the colours of the flag they carried clearly now, her heart jumped.

She grasped Rollo's arm in surprise "It is Karle!".

"Who?" Rollo asked.

"Karle! My oldest brother! It is Karle!".

Before Rollo could ask any more questions, Gisla ran off. Around the corner. Down the halls. Off the stairs. Through several doors. More stairs. And then straight through the court yard.

"Open the gates!" she called out as she ran towards them.

Rollo followed her quickly. He had not seen her this happy before, so he was more than curious about the man who caused all this commotion. Gisla had not yet told him of her brother. Or perhaps he should have asked…

As the party came closer Gisla slowed down her pace. Her heart jumped as she saw her brother. She could clearly see him now, the face of her oldest and favorite brother.

When Karle was close enough he halted his horse and jumped off, brightly smiling at his little sister. Gisla, forgetting everything she had ever been taught about grace and charm, ran towards him and flew into his arms.

"My little sister" Karle whispered into her hair.

"Karle!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly, he swirled her around as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Like he used to do when she was a little girl. "Brother, I cannot believe you have come!".

He put her down again and kissed both her cheeks "My only sister is getting married, I would not miss it for the world" he smiled brightly. Meanwhile he was reading her face, trying to find any trace of discomfort on her side.

The true reason for his coming was to figure out if Gisla needed to be saved. For he was sure this was a forced marriage, decided by her father who had thrown her to these wolves.

"And you brought Pepin and Emma!" Gisla said as she kneeled down to welcome his two kids " _Mon petites!_ ".

Both kids ran to their young aunt, hugging her tightly and instantly chattering about everything they wished to do together "I know how to sword fight now aunt Gisla! I will show it to you! We must play the fight of the dragon and the knight!".

"We will do all of that" Gisla replied "But first we will get you settled, and put some food into those bellies for you are not quite strong enough to defeat me!".

"Yes we are, yes we are!" They exclaimed as they ran in circles around her.

"All right, you little monkeys" Karle intervened "Let's go inside first".

"But we want to see the men from the North!" her little niece exclaimed as she jumped up and down "We want to see the beasts!".

"Yes we wish to fight them!" the boy cried out "Mama says they are ten feet tall and have four arms! And they fight like sea monsters!".

"They are as human as you and I my loves" Gisla laughed at their imagination, then turned to Karle "Have you not brought Mary with you?".

"She will soon go into labour, the journey would be too much".

"Of course" Gisla replied as she remembered his letters telling her that another child would soon be born "I shall have to visit you then".

"You are more than welcome little sister, to stay as long as you wish" Karle replied with a meaningful look on his face as they walked through the gates into Rouen "Ah, Rouen, such happy memories" he exhaled nostalgically.

"I must tell you Karle, that father will also arrive today".

"I expected as much. Though it does not bother me for we are both grown men. So we shall ignore each other like grown men" Karle joked, Gisla laughed.

"I shall introduce you to the duke" Gisla said. Right in that very moment Rollo walked downstairs and into the court yard.

For a moment Karle narrowed his eyes on him, the Viking man who would take away his younger sister. The man she was promised to without anyone ever asking her what she wanted. The man who had invaded their country while their uncle's denied the emperor their help. And this was the outcome: his little sister had been thrown to them as part of this bargain. Karle decided in that moment, he would take Gisla with him, should she ask for it. He had to speak to her alone first, ask her what she wanted and offer her his help. Just like he had always protected her.

"This is my brother, Karle, prince of Lombardy, commander of my uncle's armies in the south and heir to the throne of Frankia".

Rollo nodded, holding out his hand. For a moment Karle eyed the big Viking warrior who had come to claim lands that did not belong to him. Who had come to claim his sister who he should never have laid eyes upon.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance prince of the south" Rollo spoke in his best Frank.

Karle eyed Rollo's hand, then took it and nodded in response "Likewise, Rollo Lothbrock. I have heard many stories about you".

It did not surprise Gisla that her brother already knew Rollo's name. Word of the Viking warriors and the new duke had spread faster than a forest fire on a dry summer's day.

"Nothing bad I hope" Rollo joked as he tried to lift the tension.

Karle smirked, bur only a little bit and rather grimly "That depends which side you are on I guess".

There it was decided. Karle could not simply make friends with this man. He would not call him brother. But for his sister's sake he would not start a quarrel here and now. First he wished to know how Gisla felt. Then he would decide how he himself felt about this massive Vikings warrior from the North. This invader, for that is what he was for now in the eyes of the prince.

* * *

Rollo stared at the two figures walking on the beach, curious what they were speaking off, most likely in their own Frankian language. The prince had been polite to him, but it was clear to Rollo that he had come to keep an watchful eye on his little sister.

"I should have taken you with me when I left for Lombardy" Karle groaned in frustration as they strolled through the sand.

"I did not wish to come, remember?".

"He does not deserve your loyalty Gisla".

Karle was without a doubt speaking of their father.

"Nor does he deserve your hatred Karle".

"How can you say that?" Karle acted appalled "He has betrayed his own blood. Simply handed you over to these animals from the North. Who are they to claim land in Frankia? To claim riches and titles? If father had not been so weak, you would still have been free. He is an old fool".

"Weak and foolish he may be, but we are not all born leaders my dear brother. He has been forced into a position like many before him. He is our father and we must be loyal to our bloodline. It is the only way we shall prevail".

Karle sighed "You have always had more heart than anyone I have ever known. If you were a man, you would have made a great heir".

Gisla scoffed "You are oldest, you are the heir to the throne but you have left us".

"And I will claim it when the time comes. But I do not believe in a divided Frankia, and uncle is a stronger ruler".

She held up her hand "Please Karle, let us not speak of politics. We have different opinions on this matter and I do not wish for it to divide us too".

He put his arm around his little sister, meaning to apologize for his minor outburst "You are right. I just wish you would have come with me, or I should never have left you. Then you would not be forced to marry this Pagan from the North".

Gisla laughed ironically "No, I would have been forced to marry a prince or count of uncle's choosing. I hardly believe I would have been better off. Besides, father needed me. He needed all of us".

Karle decided not to discuss his or his brothers choices to leave Paris and choose one of their uncle's sides in the southern parts of Frankia. He was much too glad to see his sister again. They always wrote one another, but they had not seen each other for almost a year.

"I missed you little sister" he said as he put his arm tightly around her "Are you happy?".

"I am" she replied as she admitted it to her brother as well as to herself "I am back in Rouen, the most beautiful place in the world".

Karle grinned widely "I remember how you loathed Paris at first. The busy streets, the gossip, the never ending wondering who to trust and who not. But what of this marriage Gisla? I assume it has been arranged because father wishes to protect Paris from up here and he wanted the raiding of the Northmen to stop? So he simply handed you to them. I was furious when I heard of it. And if you wish to escape your fate, you only have to say so and I will take you with me to the south. No matter what war comes of it".

Gisla smiled, happy memories of her oldest brother, her protector always, brought back to her. "I do not need rescuing Karle. I too think it best for Paris to be defended from up here in Rouen, especially by these men from the North. They are great warriors, you should watch them train with one another. It is a sight to behold. They were with less people than us when they invaded. And yet their strength made them to be the victors. I believe I shall be safe and therefor content with these Northmen at my side in Rouen".

"That is all very fine and well, but I do not wish for my little sister to be used as a political pawn by my father. I wish for her to be happy. I wish for her to be treated with kindness and respect".

Gisla flushed, thinking of Rollo and the sins they had committed so far "I think I will be very happy here in Rouen Karle. And do not fear for my fate in marriage, he has been very kind to me so far. He is very different from the men I know at court…".

There was something I her voice that gave her away. Something in the way she lowered her eyes, turned her face a little and did not know where to look as they spoke of her marriage and the new duke. And then Karle noticed her flushed face and broke out in laughter "You little minx".

"Pardon me?" she acted innocent, not a very good act, for it did not suit her.

"Do not play daft with me, I know you through and through Gisla… You are smitten with him. You are in love and I dare say that you have committed sin with him!".

"Stop it!" Gisla gasped as she pushed his arm from her shoulder "I have… not… I am not… I am not a sinner Karle!".

Her brother could not stop laughing as she tried to shut him up "Oh hush, you are always so serious little sister. Always have been, do not worry so much, I will not tell a soul of your crimes".

"There is nothing to tell!".

"I am sure there is not" he winked "Truly, how would it offend anyone, tomorrow he will be your husband and it is only natural to be curious".

Gisla said nothing as she looked to the floor, flushed all over. She would not deny it, for there was no point lying to her brother.

Karle had always been the joker. The one who tried to lure her out. She was very serious when it came to Frankia and the fate of their people, which made her an easy target for his jokes. And of course the fact that he knew her so well helped.

In the afternoon more guests arrived. Her father and count Odo arrived to discuss the defence of Paris with the newly settled duke. They discussed taxes, strategies and other concerns about the future. All the while Odo had been annoyed by the fact that Gisla was there. Rollo wished for her to be at this side, but Odo had hoped her future husband had shut her up and put her in her place. Though obviously, quite the opposite had happened. He treated her as if she was his equal and it made Odo furious.

At the end of their meeting Charles told Rollo to come up with a name for his lands.

"I did not need to think very long about a name for our lands" he said to Gisla after dinner as they made their way to the blacksmith "You inspired me actually. I think I shall name this area 'Normandy'".

"And how exactly did I inspire this name?".

"Well, you always call me 'Northman', at least when you are annoyed with me. So I figured, why not name these lands after it".

She laughed and shook her head as they continued to walk. It was a fine name though, she would not argue.

"You cannot come to my room tonight" she said after some time.

"What?" he scoffed "Why not?".

"It is too risky, there are too many guests in our burrow, their rooms are close to ours. I do not wish to get caught".

"But-"

He growled, reminding her of a little boy who did not get his way.

Gisla chuckled softly "It is only for one night my lord, surely you can cope".

"But it is a whole night. And it will be darn cold and boring".

"I am sure you will live".

He groaned one more time and mumbled something inaudible about their stupid Frankian rules as Gisla internally laughed at him.

"Tell me of your brother and you".

"What do you wish to know?" she asked.

"Just…" he paused for a moment, wondering what exactly he wanted to know "Just something".

"All right. Well, Karle is a lot older than me. He is the oldest and I am the youngest. He is the only brother I am truly very close with. He has always been my protector throughout my life".

"Has he come to take you away?". There it was. He knew exactly what he wanted to know.

Gisla laughed softly "If I would ask. He would, yes".

"It would be war between us" Rollo growled.

Gisla smiled "A war with the south, you would not win Rollo".

He puffed arrogantly "Even if they outnumber us Gisla, it does not matter. You have seen what can happen when others outnumber us".

"You fall of a wall?".

He growled "The machine you designed, I spiked it".

"And then you ran like a scared puppy".

He scoffed out laugh "Because you pulled up the bridge".

"And then we captured one of your earls".

"Eventually we penetrated your city, quite quickly I might add".

"After several attempt, sure".

"But we did it".

"With trickery! Not skill. It was only because we were so good as to give your brother a Christian burial which he asked us for".

"Well, there is your flaw. Never help my brother".

She rolled her eyes "We could have killed him inside the church".

"But you did not because he was holding a knife to your throat".

"Precisely. So the only reason you managed to get inside my city, was because my people were afraid to shed some royal blood in order to kill your people off".

He suddenly grasped her wrists as he pulled her around a corner. His arm gripping around her waist, pulling her into a searing kiss. His hands folding around her soft face, his big physique rubbing against her. She more than willingly obliged in joining his kiss. His lips were delicious as they moved over hers, his hands leaving warm imprints all over her body.

"I am thankful they did not shed your blood" his hands lingered on her chest, her mind dazzled in the pleasure he retracted from her body "When I heard how Ragnar managed to get out…" Rollo exhaled heavily as he groaned "God how I wished he would have brought you to our camp".

She carefully bit her lip, her small hands moving under his shirt "What use would that have been?".

"Glad you asked" he moved against her slowly "I would have seduced you".

She laughed softly as she shook her head "I would have killed you in your sleep".

He kissed her gain, slowly this time "There would be no sleep" he whispered against her lips.

She carefully pushed him away a little bit "And that will have to do for tonight" she spoke teasingly. For we still have a meeting with the blacksmith and after that I have promised Emma and Pepin to spend some time with them before their bedtime".

He groaned in frustration, her mischievous smile showing clearly she enjoyed her power just a little bit too much.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I quite enjoyed writing their little playful banter at the end of this chapter :-) I truly hope something like that will actually happen in season 4, oh dears, every month that goes by I think ''another month closer to season 4! It is not long now!" :-D**


	20. Chapter 20: Speak

**AN: Sorry this took me so long. I am quite busy with work these days and I had trouble writing this chapter. I hope to do the next one within another week. It's already partially done so I should be able to! :-D  
**

* * *

That night at dinner, Gisla could no longer avoid her father or count Odo. Though she decided perhaps she should not want to, for it was a childish thing to do. Tomorrow she would be married. Her father would leave after the wedding and from that moment on, she could simply focus on her own life here in Rouen. Not much would change of course, for she was already living as if she _was_ married…

So perhaps it was time to forgive her father, if only a little. Sure, the match he made for her was only to safeguard Paris from invaders, but in the end it worked out.

Rollo took a big gulp of wine and leaned into her "I remember you once said that a lot can happen in 35 days. Now there is only one day left".

She chuckled softly as she swallowed another grape "What are you trying to say?".

"I was merely wondering how it feels to be defeated again".

She turned her head, looking at him intensely "You are playing a dangerous game Northman". The slight grin playing around her lips gave her away though.

"Northman?" he grinned widely "We are back to that, your highness?".

"Tomorrow you may not call me that any longer. For I will be a duchess. However, you shall remain a man from the North, and therefore I may call you Northman".

"Or perhaps you wish to tell me that a lot can happen in one night".

She leaned even closer "A lot _can_ happen in one night Rollo".

"You need not tell me. I know that better than anyone princess".

Gisla sighed as she bit her lip "To answer your original question on how it feels to be defeated again: it is actually quite satisfactory for a change".

Rollo leaned back again as he looked her over with a smug grin on his face, since she basically just told him that she would like to be married to him. Or that is how he interpreted it anyway.

From the other side of the table count Odo watched the pair. This was not at all what he had planned for the high and mighty princess who refused him over and over again. He wanted her to be thrown to these animals like a piece of meat to be ravished. He wanted her to be torn apart by the brutal warrior, for him to treat her cruelly. But instead, it seemed that the Viking warrior and the princess met each other half way, and quite enjoyed each other's company these days.

Odo grumbled as he held his chalice so tightly, his knuckles turned white in anger. This was not what he wanted. He wanted revenge on the princess, for she had humiliated him time and time again. And now, for some reason, the massive Viking warrior seemed to adore her.

"Count Odo" Rollo said as he turned his attention from his future wife to the count "I have heard great stories of you defending Paris. I have also heard that your family once ruled Frankia. Your brother I believe? And you supported his claim did you not?".

They were speaking the Anglo-Saxon language which both the Frankian people and the Northmen knew due to all the raiding and travels they had done in the past.  
 **  
**But now the table had gone silent and the atmosphere was uncomfortable at least. But not for Rollo and his men. They hardly even noticed.

"Yes Rollo" the count spoke nervously as he looked at his emperor "Some time ago my brother claimed the throne but as it should be, Emperor Charles III is the rightful ruler of Frankia by his blood".

"Hmm" Rollo frowned "If emperor Charles is the rightful ruler by blood, how did your family come to rule this land in the past? And I hope I'm not offending anyone" Rollo added as he tossed away a chewed off chicken leg "I am simply trying to understand my new country and my fellow Frankians".

Gisla quickly used her napkin, for it was hard to hide her smile as Rollo pretended not to know what he was doing to count Odo.

"You are not offending anyone" the emperor said to settle the atmosphere.

Gisla decided to sit back and enjoy this entertainment, a small smile playing around her lips. She had always loathed the count. His foolishness, his trickery and his weakness. So she could do nothing but enjoy how Rollo joked around with him.

"So tell me count, of your short history as ruler of Frankia" Rollo asked the count again.

"Well… uhm… you see" the count coughed loudly "There were some nobles who uhm, supported our claim to the throne and so…" he stammered a little "You see there… in that time… there was a power vacuum… someone had to stand up… my family… we… uhm... we did that".

"I see" Rollo nodded as he smiled widely "Well it is certainly good to see that even though you betrayed your emperor, he found it in his heart to forgive you and make you a great man again. Imagine if he had not. Someone else would be defending Paris and I would not be sitting here celebrating with you" Rollo laughed as he took a big gulp of wine. These Frankians definitely knew how to make great wine. "Well" Rollo continued with the same wide smile on his face as if he didn't want to offend Odo "I shall learn from your mistakes and defend Paris decently".

"To Frankia!" Sinric quickly raised his cup before Rollo would take it a step too far and make an enemy out of Odo.

"To Frankia!" everyone repeated.

The emperor smirked politely. He did not care much for Odo. Their history had made sure of that. But he was one of the more important nobles, so he tolerated him.

Gisla wasn't half as good at hiding her amusement as her father was. She bit her lip and looked at her fidgeting fingers that were resting in her lap. She turned to her side at Rollo who smiled at her.

She laughed softly as she shook her head "It seems you feel you do not have enough enemies yet" she joked "I shall have to teach you how to make friends at court".

"Say no more" he held up his hand "Is it done by pretending to like someone and lying to people's faces?".

She nodded "You are a quick study my lord. Truly remarkable".

He grinned widely "You dislike that man Odo, do you not? So I wanted to give you this, see it as a gift from me to you".

"It is a very beautiful gift. I shall cherish it. And remember it always".

* * *

Since their little walk on the beach, Karle felt better about his younger sister marrying this brute… correction… this strange man from the North. Obviously in a short time his sister and her betrothed had become better acquainted and what Karle never thought could be possible, had now finally happened: his little sister stumbled upon a man by accident who was not a fool nor weak, and she could actually stand him enough to be around him. If anything, Karle could swear she had fallen in love but would not admit to it. He honestly believed it would never happen. But now that he witnessed it, he felt more comfortable leaving her after the wedding to be with this man who somehow had done something to deserve her heart.

So that night after dinner, Karle sat down next to Rollo in the crowded hall where they celebrated the night before the wedding.

"She is kind, intelligent and pure" Karle suddenly said as he put his chalice down at the table and looked at Rollo intently "I was already 14 years old when Gisla was born, the last of us. She was, _is_ , the most beautiful little creature I had ever seen" Karle said as he looked at Gisla instead of Rollo. "All my younger brothers wanted another little brother, but I prayed every night to God for him to give me a sister. I wished for it with all my heart and when my wish came true, I held her in my arms and I would not give her up. The nursemaid had to tear her from me because obviously she needed feeding. I wished to do everything with her. Teach her to fight, in which I failed horribly I might add, for she wished to be an archer".

Rollo felt a slight pang of jealousy. This man, almost his own age, had shared his life with Gisla. He knew so much more than Rollo. The little dark corners of her soul, her hopes and dreams, her failures, her misfortunes, her victories. This man had something Rollo could only hope to obtain one day.

Her love.

"She was clumsy to the point where you will not believe it" Karle said as he laughed "She acted before she thought things through. One time, when she was eight, she decided to teach herself how to swim simply by jumping into the river. Obviously, that did not go well and we had to go in after her. She wanted to do everything her older brothers did. She climbed trees, fell from them, she made a wooden sword, fought boys with them and got hurt. Although I have to admit she did not give in until first blood was drawn at their side".

Rollo smirked, he could imagine Gisla as a young girl, trying to equal her strength with boys. Clumsy and not at all very lady like.

"When father found out about these things-" Karle continued "she was severely punished, but no punishment would ever stop her from doing as she pleased. She started arching when my youngest brother William was learning the skill and told her she would never be able to do it, because she was just a woman. In order to spite her, he told her women were made to breed with and were only allowed to speak when spoken to" Karle laughed at the memory "Gisla got so angry, she attacked him with bare hands, both thumbs ready to poke his eyes out. I quickly pulled her from him before any of the nurse maids walked in. After that, she quickly became the best archer anyone had ever seen".

"Is there bad blood between them now?" Rollo asked.

"God no, though when you meet him, you must never remind William of this particular anecdote. One day when William and I were arching together, an arrow was shot right into our target, I have no idea where it came from, for I did not see the archer. But I did recognize the handwriting on the letter attached to the arrow. It was written ' _You arch like a girl'_. And we both knew who did it. Except for that one time, Gisla never spoke of it with William again, never rubbed his face in it. As if the incident had never happened". Karle turned to Rollo "Do you have brothers or sisters?".

"A brother. But we are not close like you and the princess".

"A damn shame" Karle replied "For it can bring great joy to your life. Although when they are in distress, so shall you be. And when their hearts bleed, so shall yours. Which brings me to something I wish to speak of with you Rollo Lothbrock" Karle said most seriously as he looked at the Viking warrior, Rollo was at least one head taller than the Frankian prince.

"Go on" Rollo had expected this.

"The main goal of my visit was to find out if my sister was in dire need of help, a possible escape if you will. You see, Gisla has always been the light of my life. She claims she is content with this arrangement. And I believe her. Though, should I ever hear otherwise from her… Then that will certainly be the end of peace between you and I".

 _Content._

The word resounded in Rollo's head several times. She was content… Was that all she was?

Then Rollo smirked "I expected nothing else. But I assure you prince Karle-" Rollo paused for a moment, his eyes landing upon his future wife again "I will do everything within my power to make sure she is never discontent, so you may count on many years of peace between us".

Karle smiled graciously. The Northman seemed to be a fine match for his wilful little sister. His calmness creating a perfect balance with her temper. His strength and vision soothing Karle's mind about Gisla's safety up here in the North.

"I have not seen her like this for a long time. She has always been so serious. But now... she is more at peace. She seems very happy" Karle stated.

"Well, she loves Rouen" Rollo replied casually.

"Yes, yes, and not just Rouen" Karle quickly added "My father and I are not on speaking terms since I have left to command my uncle's armies in the south. I wish you to know that this holds no consequences for our bonds. Should you ever need our help, ask and we shall come. There is no bad blood between us and tomorrow we will be family".

Karle held out his hand, Rollo gladly shook it "I am glad to hear this and I will not forget your kindness prince of the south".

A comfortable silence passed between them, as they both leaned back into their chairs. Emma and Pepin walked in and both Karle's children ran to Gisla instantly.

"Tell us the story of the dragon Gisla!".

Gisla walked over to them and laughed, taking no notice of her father and count Odo's presence in the room for they would disapprove of the children's behaviour.

"Tell you?! _Monsieur et mademoiselle_ , in order to _hear_ the story of the dragon, you must first…" she picked up three small wooden swords off the floor "Defeat the dragon!".

She swiftly handed two of the swords to her niece and nephew who greedily accepted the challenge.

" _En Garde_!" Gisla exclaimed as she took her position.

Karle's children instantly reacted, the sound of wooden play swords banging into each other resounded throughout the great hall. They twirled around the room as they laughed and squeaked of happiness.

"You are turning them into wild animals!" Karle called out from his side of the hall, laughing all the while.

"They are your children Karle" Gisla said as she not-so-graciously defended herself against them "They are doomed to be wild".

Rollo watched with great interest, a happy glow warming his heart as he witnessed another side of his future bride. He imagined her doing this with a different set of children… Their own.

Karle laughed and sighed, his heart warmed at the sight of his little sister playing with his children. He glanced at Charles who had a disapproving glare on his face.

"He does not deserve her loyalty" Karle said quietly, so only Rollo could hear.

"Because he betrayed her?".

"Because she was unwelcome in his eyes until she proved to be needed" Karle replied darkly "You must never tell her this for it would hurt her. But you see…" Karle turned around a little, facing Rollo who was still watching Gisla's sword play with the children "When she was born, I was the first person in my mother's room. I remember father coming in, a stern look on his face. He looked at her, this little baby girl, and he said ' _Well, a daughter. I certainly did not expect that'_. And then he walked out. I did not understand, for he had so many sons already, how could he not wish for a girl as much as I had wished for her. He never took much notice of her until she proved to be extremely useful at court. That is why he does not deserve her. Her love and loyalty come freely, no questions asked. But his…" Karle paused for a second "It is all just politics for him".

"You must work together to defeat the dragon!" Gisla hinted at the kids "Or else the dragon will prevail… and eat you!".

Her niece and nephew squeaked and cried out as they both took a different side next to Gisla. Now she would let them win for else it would take all night. She let the swords hit her in the back, the front of her legs, her knees which actually hurt more than she had counted on and then she dropped to the floor, pretending to be dead with her eyes closed but a smile playing around her lips.

Her niece and nephew danced around her "We have defeated the dragon! We have defeated the dragon!".

Karle and Rollo both applauded "Congratulations!" Karle called out to them "A fine job indeed!".

Gisla carefully opened up one eye and in one swift move she grasped her niece around her waist and pulled her down. "The dragon cannot be defeated so easily and now I will eat you!" she growled as she startled tickling her niece who cried out in laughter "Beg for mercy young princess of the south!".

"Son!" Karle called out "Help your sister, she is being eaten!".

"Beg for mercy!" Gisla repeated.

"Never!" the girl cried out as she endured the tickles.

Pepin quickly jumped around Gisla's neck, trying to remove her hands from his little sister. Gisla's gave in after a while and together both the kids landed on top of her.

"Now you have truly defeated the dragon" Gisla groaned, pretending to be in pain "For only working together with your loved ones can defeat the vilest creatures on earth".

The children climbed off her and got up from the floor "Now you must tell us the story Gisla, like you did last Christmas".

As the nurse maid walked in Gisla looked at her brother and then back at the children, a mischievous smile on her face "It is bed time my little monkeys. Therefor I shall tell the story before you go to sleep. But only if you go right now".

They did not know how fast to get out of the room as the nurse maids quickly followed them towards there sleeping chamber.

* * *

As she closed to door to the children's room behind her, she turned around and instantly bummed into him.

She raised her brows "Were you eaves dropping?".

Rollo smirked "While you were reading a children's story? Of course. Come, I wish to show you something" he said as he held out his hand.

She looked at it reluctantly "You promised me to stay away this night. There are too many people in the castle".

"I merely wish to show you something. On my honor" his hazel brown eyes were filled with mischief though "Besides, it is not yet time to sleep. We have more than enough time before I have to leave you for the night".

She doubted for a moment, still looking at his hand "Promise me you have no intentions to commit sin with me".

He groaned "Just take my hand and follow me".

Reluctantly she took it as he clasped it tightly the moment she touched him "I will not make such a promise though" he grinned as he took her with him.

She rolled her eyes. This she should have known.

As he walked her to the other side of the castle, he thought about the way she acted around her niece and nephew. It stirred something inside him, therefore he was glad he did not promise her to keep his hands off her tonight. For he probably would not. Although he did have the intention to show her something.

They halted and Rollo opened a door, letting her through first.

She looked around. The room appeared to be a blade smith's room, or some kind of weaponry. Gisla walked over to the table in the middle. Several swords were hanging on the walls and one dagger was laying on the table in front of her. It was a small dagger and very beautiful. The entire blade, even the grip, was made of silver. A wolf's head carved into it with such precision she had never seen.

Her hands slowly moved along the table "This is all very beautiful. I have never seen such work".

"I made them".

She blinked several times before looking up from the blades "Truly?" her eyes widened some more as she looked at him "You made these? Even this knife?".

She focused her attention on the table again as she picked up the small knife and placed it from one hand into the other. "This is remarkable" she gasped softly.

Rollo came to stand behind her, both his arms locking around her as he caressed her hands still holding onto the knife "I made this one for you".

"For me?" it took her a moment to realize. She could not even remember the last time someone had given her such a meaningful gift.

"Yes" he closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of her "I remember you once held a knife to my throat".

"Inside the stables in Paris. You frightened me".

He chuckled as he pressed her against him, his hands still lingering on hers "I will teach you how to use it. So you can defend yourself".

"This knife is beautiful, I love it. Thank you".

"I am pleased you like it. Carry it close to you, so you will always know where to reach it should you need to".

"I will" she replied softly as she slowly placed to blade back down on the table, her fingers lingering over it for a moment "Will you teach me how to fight with a sword also?".

Rollo slowly moved away her hair, his fingers caressing around her neck "No".

"Why not?" Gisla asked, feeling the heat spread throughout her body as his hands moved over her, for a moment she closed her eyes, leaning back against him.

His hands pulled down the sleeves of her dress, revealing her beautiful silky skin "You are too small to handle a sword" he groaned into her ear "You're not strong enough".

He caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples as she moaned for him. She could feel him growing hard against her behind.

"I shall argue you on that" she replied as her head spun around in circles.

He chuckled "Yes, but not tonight".

"No" she gasped softly "Not tonight".

In one swift move he turned her around, claiming her lips and pulling up her skirts. It was searing, filled with passion and simply delicious. Rollo lifted her up on the table, moving her skirts up even hire as he pressed his lips to the inside of her legs, moving up higher and higher.

"What are you doing?!" she gasped in shock, trying to close her legs.

"Just trust me".

"But…" she stammered "I think this is… this is… sodomy".

"Sodomy?" he replied with a smug grin as he opened up her legs once again, his lips lingering over her soft legs.

"Yes… sodomy" she tried to reply, but the words hardly left her mouth "Any sexual act… that is not… uhm… that does not focus on…" what was she trying to say again? By God this feeling was sensational "Does not focus on… reproduction…".

Gisla fell back on the table again, her body had given up on resisting him. Whatever he was doing down there with his mouth, and why on earth he was doing it… it did not matter. As long as he would not stop.

Soon after that, he felt her legs and then the rest of her body tense as she moaned loudly and gasped for air. Her climax was more intense than ever. Gisla was still trying to catch her breath as she felt his big hand on her back, bringing her up to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He entered her slowly. His tongue still exploring her mouth as her hands grabbed into his thick hair. He placed his big hands on the side of her hips, moving her against him with every thrust inside her.

"I thought you said no sinful behavior tonight princess" he chuckled against her lips.

She bucked against him, moving along with his hands as he claimed her with increasing pace "I must have been confused my lord".

* * *

The next morning a servant helped him dress for the wedding. He did not like it at first. A servant dressing him. Ridiculous. As if he could not do it himself. Though when he saw the trunk the second servant was carrying, he reluctantly let them in.

Apparently there was much to be done to get ready for a royal wedding. Or was it a noble wedding now that the princess would become a duchess? He wasn't sure, he would ask her later. These Frankian traditions were not at all easy and there were so many.

He pulled the white linen shirt over his head and looked at the sleeves. They were embroidered with golden threat. He rolled his eyes. His lands and castle were definitely not in financial trouble.

He was willing to wear all of it, the fancy shirt, expensive leather tunic, boots, jewelry and royal cape. But when the servant walked in with scissors in his hand, Rollo gave him a deadly glare without saying a word. The message was quite clear and the servant quickly disappeared.

Rollo sighed as he braided his hair back. If they thought he would ever cut it, they had another thing coming. He had taken a bath, his hair was clean and that would have to do.

As Rollo put the cape around his shoulders, a knock at the door drew his attention.

"Ah, Eric. I am glad you have come. Perhaps you could-" Rollo fell quiet when he saw the horrified look on Eric's face. His stomach turned and his mouth dried up instantly.

"What is wrong?".

Eric swallowed hard before looking his commander into the eyes.

"Speak" Rollo commanded sternly.

"It is the princess" Eric said "She is gone".


	21. Chapter 21: Pagan whore

**AN: Yaaay I managed to do it within a week like I promised! :-D**  
 **Thanks for the reviews again, I love reviews! :-D**

* * *

"My lord" It was Jules, she hurriedly walked in. She and Eric had grew particularly close over the last few weeks. So it was Jules who told Eric first that she could not find the princess anywhere "I found this letter in her room" Jules said as she handed Rollo a piece of parchment.

Rollo quickly read through it. The letter stated that Gisla was to bring gold and jewels or otherwise the writer would reveal a grave secret about the family of her closest friend which would be her ruin.

Rollo frowned "I do not understand. What secret? About whom?".

Jules looked to the side, pained with shame "I think the letter is about me my lord. It is my secret that it threatens to reveal if the princess does not pay this price".

"Why? What does this person have on you?" he asked sternly, making clear that this was not the time to be silent. He wanted to find the princess as soon as possible.

Jules swallowed hard, this was not the time to be secretive indeed "It is my son. There is a price on his head for a crime he once committed. He has fled this country. I confided in the princess, she did not judge me for it and helped me cover it up. She kept it a secret and kept me on as her maid. I believed only she knew. But it seems someone else knows it and used it to blackmail her".

Rollo's mind was racing as he analysed the letter again "It does not say where she must bring the jewels. Why would the writer not name a place and time?".

"No horses have left the stables" Eric said "And the guards did not see the princess leave this castle".

Rollo's eyes shot up to Jules and then to Eric as he realized why "It is someone inside this castle".

"What should we do?" Eric asked.

"Do not tell anyone yet" Rollo spoke determinedly as he folded the letter "There is someone who knows this place better than anyone, someone who has known the princess for a long time. I will speak with him first".

* * *

Odo inspected the letter carefully "It is indeed strange that no place has been named to pay this ransom".

"You know these grounds better than anyone count, you know all these people" Rollo said impatiently "Have you any idea who wrote this? Where she can be?".

The count sighed and gave Rollo back the letter "To be completely honest with you Rollo, I believe the princess has written this letter herself".

Rollo frowned as he shook his head in confusion "She has no reason to-"

"Perhaps she has changed her mind about marrying you. She has probably already left this castle".

"No one has seen her leave. She must still be here. I _know_ it was someone inside this castle and I will not stop before I find him. I _know_ she is still here. Perhaps it was one of her spies. You must know some of them. Have you any idea who else would know about this secret?".

Odo shook his head as he slowly strolled over to his desk as he poured Rollo some wine "Here" the Count said as he handed Rollo the chalice "Drink this, take a deep breath and try to think clearly".

Rollo strolled through the room as he gulped down the wine.

"I do not believe she wrote this herself".

Odo sighed as he looked at Rollo, he did enjoy seeing the Viking warrior in distress like this, he would not deny that "We all heard the speech she gave you the day you walked into the Parisian throne room. She has no desire to marry you. It is most likely that she has escaped this place to avoid being wed to you".

Rollo shook his head "No. I will not believe that. Things…" he paused for a moment "Things changed between us the last few weeks".

Odo narrowed his eyes "Have they now?".

"Yes" .

"And therefore you think she would not leave you?"

"Even if things had not changed, and they _have_ , she would not leave me. She cares more about this country than about her own life. She would not abandon her people".

Odo looked at Rollo coldly "Are you saying the princess desires to marry you now? It is no longer merely an obligation to her country? Because it is her duty as a royal to form an alliance with you?".

Rollo halted in his steps, his legs were feeling heavy. He rubbed his temples as a strong pounding inside his head became more and more explicit "I do not…. I am not certain but… yes… I think so" he grumbled.

He leaned against the desk. Something was wrong. His stomach was turning and the pounding in his head became louder and louder. He had trouble hearing Odo's voice still. Black spots infiltrated his already blurry vision.

"Once, I too believed the princess would marry me. But she made a fool out of me. As did you" Odo spoke spitefully "All of this land, it would have all belonged to me if it had not been for you and that little royal bitch".

Rollo grabbed the desk with both hands, his legs bucked beneath him as he suddenly understood who wrote the letter.

"You poisoned the wine" Rollo slurred.

Odo smirked "That I did. But fear not. You will not die. A few hours from now you will wake, and see your precious princess again. And then you can watch her die".

* * *

Gisla slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry and it would not instantly return to her. Pictures and memories of some sort were shifting inside her brain. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry.

Where on earth was she? She narrowed her eyes to fight the light coming in. But when she finally managed to open them, she noticed there hardly was any light. Not from the outside anyway. She was in a dusky room, lit only by a few torches. No day light.

It was hard to breath for a moment. As she tried to move, a sharp pain shot through both her arms.

 _Chains_.

Big metal chains were locked around her wrists. As they rattled loudly she could now clearly see that she was chained on both her wrists to the ceiling, arms stretched out to hold her weight. She stood taller, resting on her feet. They were bare.

She looked down at them, she was not wearing her wedding dress and yet she was sure today would be the day of her wedding.

"You seem a little confused. Are you lost princess?".

The raspy voice that she had loathed all of her life was now sending shivers down her spine. From the left, the Count walked into her line of sight and stood in front of her.

"Count Odo" she whispered "Release me at once or I will trial you for treason".

He laughed. A wicked sound. Like nothing she had ever heard before.

"Where am I?" she asked when he did not answer her "Why am I here?".

"Do you not recognize the prison of your own castle, your grace?" he practically spat the last few words, filled with venom and disdain for the Frankian princess.

"Release me and you will die a merciful death. Leave me here any longer, and I will ensure that it will be slow and painful".

He laughed at her again "You will not walk from this place princess, so your threats do not scare me".

"My husband will come looking for me".

"Your betrothed is no longer a problem".

Her stomach turned inevitably, she felt like throwing up "What have you done with him?" her voice trembled, she steadied herself quickly.

"Is that concern in your voice princess?" Odo raised his brows mockingly "For this Pagan animal you once swore to never marry?".

She clenched her teeth angrily "Where is he?!".

It was hard to control her anger as she pulled the chains which would not give.

"You have humiliated me over and over again princess. You and him both. You by refusing to marry me even though you gave me hope, kept me on a lease. And then last night your future husband… in front of the emperor… in front of every important noble in Frankia… I will not have it".

"The people will want to know what happened to their princess. You will not get away with this".

Odo scoffed "The people will think that the princess ran away from her marriage to a brutal warrior from a strange country. They will probably not even blame you and soon they will forget".

Gisla inhaled deeply as she grinded her teeth "Where. Is. Rollo? What have you done to him?".

It annoyed the Count that this was all the princess seemed to care about. About what happened to her tall, dark and handsome Viking warrior.

He slowly moved away from her side. Enabling her to look behind him where a man was chained to a wall. He was wearing a black hood so she could not see his face. But she knew instantly who it was. The shape of him, his length, the white shirt with golden embroidering which he would wear for their wedding. Her heart skipped as she felt the ground underneath her disappear.

Count Odo pulled the hood off, revealing Rollo's face. His eyes were still closed, he was not conscious. His mouth was gagged, disabling him from speaking. Not that anyone would hear them from this prison.

"Let him go" Gisla spoke determinedly "Your quarrel is with me. It was I who humiliated you for years. You may make the people believe that their princess has fled the country from her marriage, but no one will believe that the duke has just disappeared, leaving his new land and title behind. Let him go. And you may live".

Odo laughed as he picked up the bucket with water from the floor and threw it into Rollo's face who woke up instantly.

"Sadly I cannot" Odo replied "For I have too much anger inside me".

She looked Rollo into the eyes, he instantly knew where he was and why he was there.

"You have not answered my question" Gisla stated "Why are we here?".

"You are both here… for my revenge".

Gisla said nothing as Rollo tried to pull his chained wrists from the wall. Odo slowly strolled around the room, halting at a table. Gisla followed him closely with her eyes. This man was going to murder them both, she knew it. On the table, two whips were laid out. One normal whip, she had seen many like it before. They were often used for punishment or interrogations. The other whip however, she had never seen anything like it. It had sharp pieces of glass at the end, to tear someone's back open completely.

Now she understood why she always had this uncomfortable feeling when Odo was around. He enjoyed other people being in pain. Because he was bloody crazy.

"Count Odo" Gisla tried again, desperate this time "Take your anger out on me. It was I who humiliated you, not him. You do not need to do this. Kill me, flee this castle and tell someone where to find the duke. Right now, you may still be able to leave. But if you take his life, you will forever need eyes in the back of your head. The Northmen will come for you. So take me, and let him go".

The count rolled his eyes as he moved away from the table again, standing behind Gisla now. "You do not seem to understand how much I wish for the both of you to suffer and die. This wish if greater than my own life. I may be a nobleman, but I am without land and without wealth. I have risen to this position through my war tactics. I was determined to marry you. And you made me believe that it would happen. And then Rouen and you, would all have been mine. But now... he has taken it all from me and there is no reason for me to go one. For I have no prospects. I am old and cast aside by your father. I may as well die. But before I do..." the Count paused for a second and smirked wickedly at Rollo "I will have my revenge".

Rollo's eyes widened when he took out a knife. In one swift move, Odo sliced through the back of her dress, revealing her bare back. His hand slowly roamed her back.

She cringed at his touch. Pure disdain coursed through her body.

"Such beautiful, pale, unmarked skin. A perfect pallet for any artist".

Gisla exhaled slowly as he moved in front of her again, directing his gaze from Rollo to Gisla and back.

"These are the rules of the game" count Odo suddenly spoke up "I am going to whip your back and I will make him watch. Unless you tell me to whip him. Then I will not torture you".

"You are insane… I would never-"

"I thought you would say that" Odo interrupted her "Always the dutiful loyal princess are you not? But you see… if you do not tell me to strike your husband instead… I will strike you. And if you scream… I will use the other whip on him" Odo explained as he pointed at the whip with tiny pieces of sharp glass at the end.

For a moment Gisla's eyes widened in shock.

"I wonder how many strikes he would survive with that whip. Perhaps twenty? Thirty maybe if he puts his mind to it?" Odo laughed wickedly, a dangerous and horrible sound "I suppose we will find out. So what will it be princess? Will you tell me to strike your Pagan lover? Or endure a whipping yourself until you scream and I will torture him worse than you can imagine?".

Gisla looked at Rollo, his eyes practically begging her to let him take the strikes as he pulled the chains.

Gisla took a deep breath as she decided to show this man no fear what so ever "I will never… _ever_ … scream for you Odo" she spit in his face.

Before she saw it coming, he slapped her hard across the face but she merely laughed at him. It infuriated Odo even more.

Rollo's chains were rattling as he tried hard to break loose. This bastard was going to whip his bride. He never felt so powerless and out of control as he did now.

"You will scream for me princess. I will break you. And then I will break this filthy pagan of yours".

She laughed proudly "I will die before granting you any satisfaction".

"So it shall be then" Odo whispered darkly as he picked the normal whip and took his place behind Gisla.

Gisla closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Odo would torture her no matter what. Odo would also torture Rollo no matter what. Screaming would not make him stop. Telling him to strike Rollo would not make him stop either. It would just mean she had given up. And the count would win. Perhaps if she could just buy some time by enduring the lashes, perhaps someone would think of checking the prison cells underneath the castle. No matter what, she would not scream.

It would not happen.

She tightened her arm muscles and inhaled again. And then it started. The first lash hit her back bare back. The pain was almost unbearable, as if she was struck by pure fire. She clenched her teeth as the whip lashed her naked back, her eyes shot wide open, immediately finding Rollo's.

For a moment she thought the count had stopped after one lash. But he had merely walked over to Rollo to pull the gag from his mouth, to hear him roar wildly and make empty threats.

She closed her eyes and ignored Rollo brawling at her. Threatening how he would kill the Count and demanding her to give in and scream. Cursing madly about how he could take it but she would die from it. She ignored it all. For she would not scream.

She refused. The whip hit her again… and then again and again.

Each lash more painful than the previous one. She had let out a few groans in between, but no screams. She imagined how count Odo would torture Rollo much worse than he was torturing her. And that was all she needed to keep her mouth shut.

After about 12 lashes Odo was already tired and annoyed. He walked around her and violently grabbed her jaw "Scream for me you filthy whore!" he spat "If you just scream this will all end. You cannot possibly care if I start torturing him".

With all the power she had in her she managed to smirk maliciously "You… are… vermin" she coughed in between and took another big gulp of air, her back seeming to hurt more as she filled her lunges "I will never scream for you, son of a whore".

"You think you can save him?!" Odo yelled at her manically "This Pagan filth, I will get to him! But before that, you _will_ scream for me you little slut!".

He walked back around her again. Whipping her harder and faster. She could no longer stand on her feet and neither did she hear Rollo's cursing and raging any more. She would soon faint, although it felt more like dying. Either way. She had not screamed. She would not give him the satisfaction or the start signal to start on Rollo.

Odo stopped again. Gisla was hanging in the chains, her legs no longer had the power to carry her.

"You must truly love this disgusting bastard" Odo hissed in disgust "Maybe you are just like him. A Pagan whore. Maybe I should burn you like the heathen you are".

In the back of her mind she grasped how she did not feel pain anymore. Sweet blackness was surrounding her head like a welcome gathering of clouds on a hot summer's day. She noticed chains rattling and roars which appeared almost beastly and inhuman to her. And then she gave into the darkness. The sweet darkness she could finally give into because she had not screamed.

* * *

 **AN: I secretly hope that something like this will happen in season 4, although I hope he then saves her before anything bad happens. But imagine, Gisla's life in danger due to count Odo... it makes sense to be honest, why else would that total random scene about Odo's sadism be in the final episode of season 3 right? It was very random if they don't continue on that. Ooooh just imagine Rollo coming to her rescue , Oh I cannot wait!**


	22. Chapter 22: Selfish

**AN: Thank you for so many lovely reviews! :-D**

* * *

It burned her eyes at the first, the few strands of lights coming through. Her head was pounding painfully. Where was she? The smell of this room was familiar to her. She was lying on something soft and comfortable, lying on her stomach. But why? And her back was not covered. Why was her back not covered? This was incredibly inappropriate.

She slowly looked up, her eyes squinting to fight back the light. When her vision had cleared up, she recognized him. Rollo, sitting next to her bed. He seemed asleep, looking bewildered with chains around his bloody wrists. Like the first time they locked eyes on that tower. His hair tied back, dirt and blood stains covering his body.

The sight of him cleared her mind further and forced her to remember everything at once. Count Odo, the dungeon, the whipping and Rollo chained against the wall, forced to watch her. How did they manage to get out? The last thing she remembered, was being whipped by Odo and Rollo commanding her to scream so he would stop.  
 **  
**"Thank the heavens you are awake my child".

Gisla turned her head slightly. Her eyes locking with her most loyal friend and maid: Jules. She managed a slow smile, it did not remotely symbolize how utterly happy she was to see the face of her dearest friend.

"You have been unconscious for over three days. A fever struck and you had us all worried sick" Jules explained quietly "He has not left your bedside. Refused to see the blacksmith for his chains or a healer for his wounds" she said as she nodded towards Rollo who was still asleep in the chair next to Gisla's bed.

"It hurts" was all Gisla managed to say, she was talking about her back as she wondered what it looked like. It felt as if someone lit it on fire.

"Most of the lashes are not too deep. But a few of them are. There will be scars".

Gisla groaned as she rested her head on the pillows again, causing Rollo to wake up groggily.

"I shall leave you two alone. I will have a bath prepared and brought to you" Jules said as she quietly left.

"You are awake" Rollo breathed in disbelief as he moved closer to her bedside, taking in the sight of Gisla's awoken form. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto her forehead, thanking his Gods and hers that she was still alive. Yesterday he was close to believing she would not make it. For the last couple of days he had felt utterly powerless and distressed beyond comparison. He knew she was strong, but the healers had openly feared for her life.

"What happened? How am I here?" she asked, her voice still weak.

"You almost were not" he groaned, trying hard not to get angry "Why did you not scream Gisla?".

She ignored his question, not up for a berating this early after waking up "Can you help me up please? I would like to sit".

He did not tell her to keep lying down, she would not listen anyway. She seemed to never ever listen to anyone but herself. Instead of debating her, he carefully helped her up so she could sit on the edge of the bed. She groaned, sore all over. Gisla inhaled slowly as she stared outside through the open windows. It was a cool morning and it was good to be awake. Home and safe.

She reached for the chalice and smelled it. Water. Good. She quickly gulped it all down.

She looked at Rollo who was still eyeing her intensely. As if he could still not believe this was not a dream. That she was truly awake, and not taken by Odin to Valhalla.

"Are they very horrible to look at?" she asked him.

"What are?".

"My wounds. How awful are they?".

He sat next to her on the bed and carefully removed her hair as he leaned back to look at her back "There will be scars" he eventually answered "But only a few. They are healing well".

She was wearing a nightgown, but the back of the dress had been opened up so her wounds would heal faster while she slept away the fever.

"Your wrists" she suddenly noticed as she looked at them. "Why did you not get a healer? Why are the chains still there?".

"I was occupied".

She looked at the chains still hanging from his wrists and then up at him angrily. On the bedside table, there was a bowl of water with cloth. They probably used it to cool her fever. She picked up the cloth and placed his hand in her lap.

"I am not sure you should be doing this. You need to rest".

She rolled her eyes "I hardly think I will die from cleaning your wrists".

"You have your smart mouth back I see".

She smirked "Which means I am healthy enough".

She rinsed out the cloth in the bowl with water and took his other wrist to clean it. "My memory seems clouded. How did we get out?" she wondered as she carefully removed the blood stains from his wrist and hand.

"The chains on the wall eventually gave" he grumbled.

"My dungeons are not fit for Northerners then" she tried to joke in order to light the atmosphere.

Rollo did not seem amused by it. "Why did you not scream Gisla?" he stared at her intently "I commanded you to scream".

Her eyes shot up instantly "You commanded me?" she asked angrily as she raised a brow at him "Well maybe that is your answer. I am not yours to command. I am not your chieftain. No one commands me".

He inhaled sharply, angry at the memory of how she would not scream to make count Odo stop torturing her. Angry over his own powerlessness as the revolting Count tortured his bride to her near death.

"You should not have been so proud!" he snapped.

"And you should not have gone to Odo! Out of all people!".

He shot up from the bed, walked over to the window and turned around angrily "You acted irrationally! You should have told me about Jules, about her son, about the price on his head and about the letter you received! I could have helped you!".

"I did not want to risk anyone's life".

"You risked yours!" he brawled.

"I did not know!".

"You are a stubborn and proud woman! And you should have done everything to make him stop hurting you!" Rollo forgot how blissful he had felt when he saw her waking up a few minutes ago. The vision of his bride being tortured was still too vivid, causing frustration and anger to dominate his emotions "You should have screamed like I told you!"

"And let him torture you!?" she scoffed in disbelief.

His voice thundered throughout the royal chambers "I would bare it Gisla!".

"BUT I WOULD NOT!".

...

His heart slammed against his ribs as he realized why she had refused to scream. For a moment it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room.

Tears burned behind her eyes, she no longer dared to look at him. She looked at the floor, the fireplace, her feet, her hands and the seam of her dress. Anywhere but his eyes.

All his anger disappeared the moment she spoke those four words. He suddenly understood why she refused to scream. For the same reason he would not have screamed had he been in her position. It had nothing to do with pride.

"Gisla-"

"No!" she snapped "I am speaking and you can talk when I am done!" she used all her strength to stand up from the bed, looking him in the eyes defiantly as she held onto the bed post "You may think that I sleep with you only out of lust, because I feel nothing more than desire for you. And you may think that I am marrying you out of duty, to protect my country and that I am content with that. But I happen to be a lot more than content. I happen to like you a lot more than I had originally planned. But I am not the same as you Rollo! I am not good with words or feelings. They are new to me and they confuse me". She paused for a moment as she took a deep breath and steadied herself "Yes, I am proud and stubborn and all that. But I was not proud and stubborn in that dungeon. I was selfish. More selfish than I have ever been in my entire life. Because enduring those torturous lashes was still a thousand times easier than having to watch you being tortured in my place".

Gisla was shaking, laying out her heart like she had done now, was not something she had ever done before, for anyone. She slowly sat back down on the bed as she understood that it was a little too soon to get up yet and yell at Rollo.

He was dumbfounded as her words slowly sank in. She had never expressed herself so clearly, especially not with words. He realized that she felt the same as he did. It was why she endured the torture. Why she spent her nights with him even though she knew she was committing sin. It was why she smiled whenever he walked into the room somewhere and why she tried her hardest to express her feelings for him now as she held onto the bed post with tears in her eyes. Something which she clearly had never done before, not for anyone.

Rollo slowly walked forward to where she was sitting on the bed and knelt down before her, taking her small hands in his, his voice was gruff "I love you more than I will ever be able to express. And you are by far the bravest woman I have ever met".

She smiled slowly through her burning tears "I am sorry" she said as she closed her eyes, causing a few tears to escape "I should have told you about the letter, about Jules, and her son. I simply hoped that maybe… I could keep it a secret from everyone and her family would not be in danger or ruined. I thought I would bring the jewels and be done with it. But he was never after the jewels" she looked at him with shameful eyes "At court there has only ever been treachery and backstabbing. I am not used to trusting people".

He seemed slightly pained for a moment "I want you to trust me Gisla. I wish you would not keep secrets from me".

She swallowed hard "It shall not happen again. I will trust you from now on, I promise".

He sat down next to her on the bed, removing a few strands of hair from her face. It was hard to stay angry when she looked at him like this, pleading tear filled eyes and a shy smile. He took her face between is hands and kissed her slowly. Taking in all of her. Her smell, the soft lips, her skin against his palms as he thanked each and every God once more that they had not taken her from him.

Gisla snickered softly.

"Why are you laughing?" he wondered amusingly.

"Because I was right" she explained as the smile that had just played around her lips turned into a mischievous grin "We did not get married. So it is as I said when we met: a lot can happen in 35 days Northman".

He smirked and shook his head as he leaned in to kiss her again "What would I do without your smart mouth?".

"You would have an easier life" she whispered between his kisses.

"A boring life" he replied as he pulled her into a searing kiss, his hand on her waist and the other entangling her hair, avoiding her painful back carefully.

A knock on the door announced the coming of her bath.

Against his will, Rollo slowly let go of her "It would probably be useless to ask you if I could stay for your bath".

Gisla laughed softly as she looked up at him "Some of the servants might die of shock if you do that".

"Then I will use this time to tell your family you are well. Your father will wish to see you. What should I tell him?".

For a second she thought about it, but she knew already "Tell him I too wish to see him" she replied "And go see a blacksmith for those chains, please".

Rollo nodded as he stole one more kiss from her before leaving.

Jules helped her out of her nightgown and into the warm tub. She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned back into the tub. It felt like pure heaven was surrounding her. The warm water soothed her as Jules carefully combed Gisla's long hair and washed it. Food and water was brought to her chambers so she would quickly get her strength back again. After the bath Jules carefully applied a salve on Gisla's back that would help her wounds heal faster. Once it had dried in, she put on a loose fitted dress. She felt a thousand times better already.

"I will not scold you on your behavior, for I suspect Rollo has already done that" her father said as he walked into her room.

Gisla smiled "He has".

Her father halted next to her bed, looking down at his youngest child "I am so relieved to see you again my daughter. A few days ago, I did not think I would, and we parted so badly".

It pained her greatly "I am sorry for what I said when I left Paris. I would never betray you father, I hope you know this".

"I do. And it is more than I deserve" the emperor replied as he sat down on the bed, next to his daughter "I do not wish to excuse my actions dear daughter. But we have a country to think off. Our country must always come first. So when I had to choose between letting the Northmen raid us again, with hundreds of Frankians slain once more, or turning him into an ally, I knew what was the right thing" her father looked pained "And so I betrayed you".

"No father, you mustn't say that. You did not betray me. This is how it has always been. Royals marry for alliances".

"I could never have parted easily with you Gisla. You must know that".

She grasped his hand and held it tightly "I do father, I truly do".

"If they had not come, I would have most likely never parted with you".

She smiled grimly "But I would have with you. I was planning on eventually marrying count Odo… that sick man".

Her father seemed confused "I did not think you were ever very fond of him".

"I was not. I loathed him. But he seemed to be a man easy to push around, he was weak minded. And I preferred a daft husband who I could easily control. So I would personally deal with matters of state and politics while he would soon enough die in battle".

Her father snickered "Well, if those were your wishes for a husband, then Odo was definitely your match".

Gisla smiled as she pressed her father's hand against her cheek for a moment, more than just glad to see him again "It is ironic how your choice of husband will lead me to happiness, while mine would have certainly lead to my destruction".

Her father's face lit up significantly, though he was also confused by her words "My dear child, it seems you have a few things to explain to me. Because you see, when you left for Rouen, you disliked Rollo, hated him even. He was your enemy, was he not? And now… you speak of happiness and him as if they are one, inevitably combined in your faith. Perhaps you have something to tell me? About what happened after you left Paris?".

Gisla blushed "So much has happened father. I do not even know where to begin. There is too much too tell".

"Well…" her father smiled "You better start then".

* * *

 **AN: Sorry that there was no sex but come on guys, she needs a break :-p!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tomorrow

"I know you are willful little sister" Karle said as he entered her room "But to go this far, just to prevent marriage and keep your freedom... Is there no length you will not go to?".

"Oh Karle" Gisla shook her head laughing sarcastically "How funny you are".

"Your grace flatters me" Karle smiled mischievously as he bowed before her.

Emma and Pepin ran in around their father, jumping on Gisla's bed next to her.

"Are you well again Gisla?" Emma asked her.

"Will you play with us outside?" Pepin added.

Gisla laughed. They had not told the children what really happened to their aunt, they would not understand and they were too young to be confronted with such cruelty.

"I am well enough" she answered as both children hugged onto her "And we will play outside soon, but not today".

"It might be a little too early for your aunt to go outside children" Karle tried to explain.

Gisla smiled down at them "Let me speak with your father first, then give it a few days and I will be up and running again".

Both children kissed and hugged her before the servants took them outside.

"I am relieved to see you like this" Karle said as he sat down and looked his little sister over "I honestly believed we had lost you".

"Why does everyone assume that I am made of porcelain?".

Karle laughed "Your height probably".

She rolled her eyes, Karle always used to tease her. It was easily done because he was a mite taller than her.

"I like him" Karle sighed as he leaned back "Your soon to be husband. I shall be happy to leave you with him".

Gisla looked down at her hands "You will have to go soon then" it made her sad "Of course, you cannot stay here forever. But… perhaps a little longer?".

"I will see what I can do little sister, six more days, perhaps a week should be possible".

* * *

The next few days Gisla remained in bed, resting. She knew from the start she would get bored out of her mind. But the healers and Jules were formidable. And every time Rollo walked in, which was approximately eight times a day, he would smirk and shake his head when he saw that she was on her feet, either walking or just looking out of the window, but mostly walking around.

"I feel fine" she then sighed at him as she rolled her eyes.

Her defiance amused him greatly. As if anyone could keep her in bed if she had no desire to. Although he probably knew a fine way to keep her in bed. But surely she was still too fragile for anything like that.

He stayed the nights also, not wanting to leave her alone. Neither did she want to be left alone after everything that happened. He did not try to have sex with her, he simply wanted to lay next to her, to hold her close and make sure she was alright. Because she still had vivid dreams about being back in her own dungeon, chained to the ceiling. Sometimes the dreams were vivid as ever, she would then feel the actual pain of the whip. Other times she dreamt that she was watching Rollo being tortured. Even though that never actually happened, the fear of it had been so great, it captured her unconsciousness.

Most of the times the dreams did not last very long. Rollo woke her up before she could truly relive it. Other times, he noticed that she had turned in her sleep, as she was lying on her back again. He would then carefully move her back on her side. The healers told her it was better not to lay on her back as long as the wounds were not completely healed.

It was already almost morning when he noticed she was twisting and turning again. She was glowing and seemed to be in a pain. He lightly shook her shoulders as he whispered to her to wake up.

She groggily opened her eyes "Where-".

"It was just a dream" he said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms "You are safe now".

She sighed in relieve, curling up against him "I hope they will stop soon" she whispered.

"These things take time. Give it that".

Whenever she woke like this, Rollo felt his blood boil as he clearly remembered count Odo torturing her. He still envisioned the chains around her little arms, cutting into her wrists as her legs grew tired and painful of standing up. He remembered all too well how Odo had taken out the knife, cut open her dress and touched her naked back with his disgusting hands.

With every strike, her legs had bucked beneath her until she could no longer stand. Her arms carried her weight as her legs had given up. Rollo could not remember ever experiencing this much anger. Such boundless hate as he thought about each lash the Count had attributed on his beloved. He could still see her jaw clench with each strike as she gave everything she had not to scream.

He had felt so utterly powerless, that he never noticed how the chains began to give, how the walls could no longer hold his adrenaline enforced strength. When Gisla had finally fallen unconscious, he believed she had died. He was convinced that in that very moment he felt his heart tore into a thousand pieces. The chains no longer held him as he roared wildly and broke free. Rollo saw the fear in Odo's eyes before the Viking warrior grabbed his throat and continuously rammed his head against the wall. Until the skull was completely pulverized beyond all recognition.

As he looked down at Gisla now, brave but still tortured by the memories that haunted her dreams, he wished he could kill the Count over and over again. He wished he could have taken his time to torture Odo as the Count had done with this beautiful creature lying in his arms.

Gisla turned her head to look at the window "It is morning already".

He kissed her head, his lips lingering "Is this when you tell me to leave before the servants see me coming from your room?".

She laughed softly "It is a little late for that, since this is your fifth night after I woke up from the fever" she replied "Besides, I do not care anymore. People gossip, even here, away from court. So we better get used to it".

There was a knock at the door, four servants carried a steaming bath tub inside. Gisla chuckled at how they busied themselves around the room, making the fire, putting down some food and preparing the bath, all the while not looking at the bed where the duke had not moved from his spot beside the still unmarried princess.

They curtsied and left quickly as Jules came in. Gisla's friend was hardly surprised the duke was still there. This was what she walked in on every morning now.

"Are you ready for your bath and have me take a look at your back?" Jules asked kindly.

Gisla nodded as she got out of bed and stood next to the tub. Just when Jules was about to pull the strings on Gisla's dress, she looked at the duke "My lord" Jules spoke sternly "Perhaps this would be a good time for you to… leave?".

Rollo chuckled, as did Gisla "No Jules" he said "I find this the perfect time for me to stay".

Jules pressed her lips together, not finding it funny at all. She ignored the Viking warrior as she helped Gisla out of her nightgown and into the warm water. The princess let out a deep sigh as she sunk down in the water, it was delicious and it soothed her back.

Jules slowly washed Gisla's hair and rinsed out all the soap. "Let us see" Jules finally said as she inspected Gisla's back "Well, this certainly looks better every day. This salve does miracles for the wounds. They have all closed and I think there will only be a few scars. And in time you shall hardly see them".

Gisla smiled meekly. Vanity may be sinful, but she had seen her back, and she was not yet ready to believe that it would still look fine with those long red scars on it.

Jules reached for the big towels to dry the princess with, but Rollo halted her "I swill take it from here".

For a moment Jules was surprised at his bluntness, but then she shook her head in disapproval and quickly left.

Gisla looked at him from the tub as she smiled "You must not tease her like that. She finds this all very shocking".

He shrugged it off "Are you coming out? Or am I coming in?".

She laughed whole heartedly as she shook his head at him, trying to act as if she disapproved "I am coming already, hold your horses" she said as she climbed out of the tub.

Rollo took her arm, helping her out. Once she was out, he lustfully looked her over, taking his time as she blushed "Such a strange sensation" he mused "When the reality is exactly as you pictured it in your head".

"Will you put that around me?" she nodded at the big towel in his hand "Or should I freeze to death?".

Rollo smirked and wrapped the towel around her and pressed her against him. His hand slowly rubbed her down.

"You know" she spoke softly "I _can_ dry myself actually".

"I would never dare to think otherwise. But this is more enjoyable for me".

It was on the edge of her tongue to say that it was more enjoyable for her also. His hands rubbed down the towel, over her soft body. Rollo smirked as he caressed her breasts, down her chest, slowly reaching her stomach. He kneeled down in front of her, pressing his lips against her stomach, his hands holding her waist. When his lips kissed down her thighs and lingered on her upper legs, she closed her eyes. Her hands grabbed into his thick dark hair as she moaned softly.

Rollo slowly turned her around, the loss of his lips leaving a warm and longing imprint on her body. He moved the towel upwards again as he got back onto his feet. He carefully moved her long hair in front of her and dapped her back until it was dry .

"Jules tells me it will look fine some time from now. But I do not believe her".

He noticed the sadness in her voice as he remained quiet.

"I am sorry" she said.

"What for?" he wondered as he inspected her back, his fingers feeling her scars which were now completely healed.

"It must be very ugly for you to look at. I would understand if you do not wish to-".

"Do not even finish that sentence" he interrupted briskly "I am not used to you saying stupid things. But if you finish that sentence I will have to change my opinion on that matter".

She smiled grimly, her back still turned to him "It is just…" she paused for a moment "It is you who has to look at it. Not me. And they are heinous. They must be".

"Gisla, I have many scars, many more than you. Does it bother you?".

"No" she said truthfully "But I am a woman. We are supposed to be beautiful".

"And you are".

"Perhaps before… but now I am less".

He shook his head, not understanding how she could think that way "These scars could never make you less beautiful, nothing ever will" he took her shoulders in his hands as he turned her around to look at him "If anything, they make you more beautiful, for they tell a story. They tell me of your loyalty and your beautiful heart" he said as he looked down at her intently, his hand gripped her chin, slowly moving her face up to look at him "They tell me that you love me".

She blushed and tried to hide a mischievous smile "Rollo, I never said I loved you".

"But do you?".

"Yes" she whispered "Very much".

His heart replied with a mad beating as she answered him. He half expected her to make some smart remark, or joke it off. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, his lips lingering on her face for a long time "I have waited so long to hear you say that" he whispered against her lips, his voice was rough and filled with longing.

She made a funny face "Surely it cannot have been longer than 35 days or so".

He chuckled "Perhaps, but I have waited my entire life for _you_ ".

She bit her lip, feeling a little shy as she was not quite used to a man opening his heart so fully. And opening her own in response.

"Come" he said as he held out her robes "I will apply the salve on your back. Unless you insist on getting Jules of course".

"That will not be necessary".

Gisla unwrapped the towel from her body and stepped into the robes. She sat down at the sofa, pulled her hair to the front and lowered the robes to her waist, clinging them to her chest in the front, somehow still a little shy at her nakedness.

She felt his fingers running down her back as he applied the salve, causing sweet tremors to course through her upper body.

"What is this salve?" she asked "I do not recognize the smell".

"It is from my country. We use it to make wounds heal fast and scars fade" he explained as he reached for the bowl and applied more salve on her back "It works miraculously. Your healers were shocked at the effect of it, one of them even told me it was Pagan magic and tried to forbid me from using it on their princess".

Gisla chuckled softly "I am glad you ignored him".

He kissed her shoulders and down her back. Rollo was not put off by her scars at all and found it hard to understand why she would think that he was. There were only a few scars and they were getting better every day. But even if there would be many and they would be bright red for the rest of her life, it would not make her any less beautiful to him.

His lips found her neck as he pressed several soft kisses upon it. His hand reached the lower part of her back, Gisla placed her own hands down on the sofa, leaning forward as she closed her eyes. She definitely preferred his hands over those of any healer. Then again, that was no wonder, seeing as his fingers extracted so many wondrous feelings from her.

She sighed as her fingers pressed into the sofa. She bit her lip and arched her back, her body being in some sort of agony she had only recently become acquainted with.

Rollo's hand halted around her waist as he kissed her neck once more "I fear you may be enjoying this a bit too much".

She simply moaned in reply as she reached for his hand on her waist, making sure he would not let go of her. Her back arched more as she leaned back against him. His other hand sneaked around her waist as he carefully pressed her against him. He moved upwards, caressing her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipple. Rollo enjoyed her bald touches when she reached for his other hand, coaxing it between her legs. He wondered if she even had any control once desire struck.

"Should you not rest more?" he worried "Are you sure about this?".

Even though he wanted nothing more, for he had missed her undeniably, he worried about the aftermath of the fever that almost cost her her life.

She sighed as she turned around to look at him, closing her robes around her "If you do not want to…".

Within seconds his clothes were off. He swiftly lifted her up against him. Her legs entangled his waist instinctively, her arms around his neck, hands entwined in his hair. Rollo kissed her neck lustfully as he sat down again with her on top of him.

She brushed his lips with her own, causing a ragged moan to escape him. His lips moved over hers, his tongue tracing her lips and dipping into her mouth. His kiss was filled with supressed feelings. Feelings of how he had missed making love to her and the fear that he might not ever feel her skin grinding against his own.

His hands on her waist pressed her against his groin, making clear to her how much he longed for her. Her touches became balder, more demanding as she returned his kisses passionately, wanting more of him. Gisla's robes fell to her waist and when their bodies finally came together, she wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

A moment of doubt crossed her mind as she suddenly realized she was sitting on top of him, riding him. This was not the proper way according to the church. The thoughts disappeared from her mind as quick as they had come when Rollo's tongue flicked over her sensitive nipples. She arched against him, his hands on her hips, moving her over his manhood as she moved with him.

He kissed her wildly, forcefully almost as he pushed inside her "Say it again" he breathed heavily "Say again that you love me".

She smiled against his lips "I love you".

Afterwards she curled up against him sleepily, pressing her face against his beard and inhaling his scent.

"Are you very tired?" he asked.

"Not at all, why?".

"Should we discuss the wedding?".

"I'm sorry" she teased as she moved up to look at him "Which wedding exactly?".

He chuckled "Well, your wedding of course, your grace. I was merely wondering if perhaps you would be so good as to invite me to it".

"Hmmm" she mused as she played along "I will have to think about that. After all, you are my enemy. I do not usually invite enemies to my celebrations".

"Understandable" he nodded as he smirked "It does tent to… complicate the atmosphere a bit".

"It truly does" she laughed with him.

She put her head back on his chest as she thought about it. She could have been married right now. Then Gisla realized she would have actually liked to have been married right now.

Rollo slowly trailed paths up and down her soft arms, leaving pleasurable sensations on her skin "When would be a good time for our wedding?" he asked more seriously "We could wait a few weeks if you like".

"Yes" she made a face "Or we could do it tomorrow".

He raised his brows "Tomorrow?".

"Yes. Why should we wait? Most of our guests are still here. And that way Karle will still be able to attend. He will have to go soon, to Lombardy. But I want him to be there when I marry".

Rollo smiled brightly as he pressed her against him "If only I had known you were in such a hurry" he teased her.

"I'm simply trying to avoid the whole burning in hell due to fornication debacle" she snickered "And I want to eat cake. So… tomorrow then?".

"Tomorrow" he agreed.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I need a little more time for the next chapter probably, because I have not even written one sentence for it xD**

 **AN: ooooh guys, I really cannot wait for Vikings season 4. I truly hope that the love story of Rollo and Gisla will get a lot of screen time and much development. I would be so disappointed if it would go in any other direction. And I hope one of the developments will be Gisla in dire need of help and Rollo saving her, but also Gisla showing her strength and Rollo impressed by her! Agreed? :-D**


	24. Chapter 24: Strange customs

**AN: Damn it! I read somewhere that a Duke and Duchess are to be addressed as 'your grace' and not 'my lord' etc. I really should've checked that earlier. I'm just going to use the correct form from now on. Sorry about this! xD  
**

* * *

 _That which I hold inside,  
Which I admire and deride,  
Which I protect and hide, is yours  
_

* * *

"Target practice on your wedding day?" Rollo asked as he looked her over "Am I really seeing this? Or are my eyes deceiving me?".

She lowered her bow and turned around, looking as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar "I wanted to be outside" she answered, feeling slightly shameful.

He smirked and shook his head "Half the servants are wondering where you are and why you are not preparing for your wedding, which is in two hours".

"Jules knows where I am and I left early in order to be back in time. I do not need two hours to get ready. Besides…" she pointed out as she nodded at his own appearance "You do not look ready".

He moved back his cloak, revealing that on the contrary he was ready to be tied in holy matrimony.

She blushed and bit her lips "Fine, so you are ready. I will be ready two hours from now also".

Rollo had been right though, Gisla did not manage to show up on time for their wedding. To his amusement, for he would never let her forget how right he had been about this.

The wedding ceremony was very different from what he was used to back home. His knowledge of the Frankian language was not all bad these days, but during the ceremony another language was spoken; Latin. Or so Sinric had explained to him afterwards. During the ceremony they had to kneel before the bishop and eat something which symbolized the body of Christ, their so called saviour. Rollo had simply done what the bishop and Gisla had instructed him to do while he thanked Odin for these blessings and asked him not to feel betrayed, for he would never truly defy his own Gods.

He still remembered clearly how Gisla had answered when the bishop asked her if she was willing to stand before God and take this man to be her husband. His heart had jumped at the two words coming from her lips;

 _"I do"_

She had smiled but also rolled her eyes at him when she spoke these words, realizing she was defeated and he was the victor. She had been mind set on changing his mind about the marriage, but did not succeed. Rollo on the other hand had focused his energy on changing her attitude towards him and it had been easier than he believed at first.

That afternoon, at the celebration that came after the church ceremony, Rollo looked at the ring which was now placed around her small finger. She was seated next to him and talking with Eric, trying to teach him a thing or two about Frankian customs.

Rollo carefully leaned into her, his lips close to her ear "You were late for our wedding" he whispered.

"Well, I am already nine days late" she replied cheekily "I did not think this one extra hour would matter that much".

Rollo smirked as he slowly kissed the side of her neck "The bishop was very displeased with you".

"Good" her reply was instant and very determined "It is important to let the church know who rules these lands, and that it is not them".

"Your loathing for these men of your church… it goes deep" he stated.

She shrugged a little "They simply meddle in state affaires all the time. It is quite annoying. They should learn their place" Gisla explained.

"Funny" Rollo whispered "That is exactly what the bishop said about you. And he told me to discipline you".

Her eyes grew wide as she looked at him defiantly "Did he now?" she chuckled "Well then… I wish you good luck, for these men are hardly the authority when it comes to women".

Rollo looked slightly confused, his gaze asking her to explain herself.

"Has Sinric not told you about our church?" she wondered "These men… who join the church… they never marry" she explained as if her words should fall in place automatically.

She could see that he still not fully understood what she meant to say though. She needed to be clearer, more direct.

"These men…" she continued slowly as she lowered her voice and leaned in closely to Rollo "They never marry and therefor they never…" she chuckled softly as she gestured her hands around to clear up the meaning of her words "They do not fornicate either Rollo".

He raised his brows as the meaning of her words sank in "They never lie with a woman?" he asked, surprise clearly shown on his face "They go their entire lives without…".

She laughed softly at his surprise, how unearthly this must be for him "Yes" she stated "They join the church and this requires for them to never have carnal relations with a women. It is forbidden".

"Then why would anyone wish to join?" he wondered.

"I do not know" she lied "Why don't you ask your new friend the bishop? That would be a fun conversation I'd give anything to witness".

He laughed as he kissed her slowly, not caring who was watching now they were married anyway "All this talk of intercourse makes me want to take you back to our room. Are these celebrations over yet?".

"Not for a very long time" she smiled way too brightly at his disappointment.

"You enjoy this too much wife" he grumbled "How much longer do these celebrations last?".

"The rest of the day" Gisla replied, her beautiful face still slightly twisted into an evil smirk "After the feast we get to receive every noble in the area for the rest of the afternoon".

"Why?" he groaned "What do they want from us?".

"Nothing. They come to introduce themselves and bring us gifts. Most likely to get on your good side. And I happen to like gifts so we are not skipping that part".

"And after that?".

"Another feast with more food" she grinned mischievously as if she had gained some kind of victory over him "And then there will be actual festivities after. Which will not end before midnight".

He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, slightly agitated "I thought the church expected us to perform some kind of duty, something to do with an heir. When are we supposed to do that if they won't let us leave?".

Gisla chuckled softly "Well, after midnight of course. Which is precisely ten hours from now".

* * *

"The Christian wedding ceremony was intriguing. I have learned many new things" Rollo spoke with a mischievous smirk on his face as he pulled the laces of her dress "I am really enjoying Frankian customs. I especially took interest in the part where the priest told you to subject to me".

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him "Thread carefully Northman…".

He moved his lips close to her ear, his hands roamed her waist as he whispered lustfully "Perhaps I will make you call me master".

It was a good thing he said it with such a teasing smile, because otherwise it would've reinforced her thoughts about marriage. Although that would appear to be a little too late at this point.

"I will die a thousand times before I call you master" she groaned, the heat in his voice causing her body to react just as hungrily.

He smirked, pulled her even closer to him "As your husband I believe it is my duty to get you in line. Make you obey me. Your priest told me" his eyes darkened with mischief "Perhaps I will have to strike you, only a little bit. Just enough so you will moan for me. Is that not what your bible tells me to do? Strike the ones you love?".

She stared at him intently "I see you have found all the good parts in our book".

"Oh yes" he mused as he moved her shift over her shoulders, revealing her beautiful nakedness "I have found all the good parts".

Rollo was more than glad that the long day and the waiting to make love to his bride, were finally over. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed as he claimed her lips.

Gisla eagerly kissed him back as he laid her down on the bed. She slowly fell down into the soft pillows, her eyes closed as she felt his warm lips roaming every inch of her sensitive flesh. She moaned and grinded underneath him, her fingers piercing into his shoulders and reaching into his hair. His kisses set her already warm skin on fire.

She gasped for air when his mouth reached her most private area. Thoughts about sodomy did not even cross her mind for a second, his tongue was simply too delicious. His hands held onto her waist as his mouth shamelessly plundered her wet core. She could hardly lie still as he pleasured her over and over again. His tongue left her body right before she felt it would shatter in pleasure and she groaned in agony at the loss of what he'd been doing to her.

Rollo smirked as he moved up, slowly kissing her thighs, his lips moving onto her lower stomach and lingering over her breast. His hand caressed her warm legs, moving them apart as he settled between them, claiming her lips again in the process. When he entered her finally she groaned in agonizing pleasure, pressing him closer to her, her touches bold and her kisses filled with pure desire.

Rollo smiled against her lips. Approximately 40 days ago he would not have believed there was such a passionate woman underneath all that anger. He swiftly turned them around, wanting to look up at his beautiful wife riding him.

Gisla almost instinctively grinded her hips on top of him, moving between his big hands that were holding onto her waist. She bit her lip shyly. She had done this before once, but she felt more at ease now that they were married. It was just them in their private bed chambers. No one else. At first it had felt unnatural to be on top of her husband, but now they were married and she enjoyed the look her husband gave her when she was naked in front of him. A look of pure adoration as she continued to ride him, moving her hips over his hard organ over and over again.

Rollo moved up, clutching his bride to his chest as he kissed her slowly. His arms held her as if she was the most valuable creature he'd ever laid eyes on, which to him she was. His hand reaching into her hair as she moaned in pleasure, feeling him deeper inside her as she straddled him.

"I want to do this all night long" Gisla moaned softly.

"You will have to" Rollo smirked as he enjoyed his new wife "For I will not let you sleep until you beg me for it".

* * *

Her head was resting on his shoulders as her small hands trailed up and down his chest, following the lines of the black ink underneath his skin. She wondered why lust was such a sin. And if it would also be a sin if it was her own husband who had arisen these feelings inside her. If they had a duty to perform, and they loved each other, was it not better to also desire one another?

Gisla looked up a little, noticing Rollo was still resting peacefully. She curled up against him contently. She realized she never asked him about his age. He seemed quite a bit older than her, somewhere around Karle's age probably. Not that it mattered, young women her age married men his age all the time.

She would have to ask him eventually, if only to know when his birthday was. Or perhaps they did not celebrate such events where he came from. But Gisla did like to know in order to organize a celebration on his day of birth.

A sudden knock on the door startled her as it awoke Rollo.

 _The bishop!_

"Who on earth-" Rollo groggily mumbled as he moved away some of the sheets.

"The bishop!" Gisla jumped out of bed in a panic "I completely forgot!".

Rollo looked her over as she panicked, not understanding what got her so frightful. A mere five seconds ago she was lying in his arms and now she was hurrying through the room, looking for something as she pulled every drawer she could find.

"Would you care to explain why you are-"

"There is no time Rollo! It is the bishop!" she hissed frantically "And there is no blood on the sheets. I need a knife, quickly!".

He still did not understand what on earth just happened that scared his wife so much. He woke up after their wedding night, apparently someone was knocking on their door early in the morning and now his wife was panicking about something he could not rap his mind around.

Rollo realized that the person on the other side of the door was not to come in if he wanted to keep his wife from trouble.

Rollo walked over to the door and opened it slightly "What is it?" he asked briskly as he looked over the bishop who married them yesterday.

"I have come to check on-"

"It is too early, come back later" Rollo interrupted rudely.

The bishop did not move, he had no intention of leaving "I am here to collect the bed sheets and to investigate if the Duchess has rightfully protected her virtue your grace".

Rollo frowned at the bishop "The Duchess and I are not quite done doing our duty. So, come back later".

"But, your grace…" the bishop stuttered.

"Does your God want an heir for Normandy or does he not?".

"Of course my lord, but-"

"Then come back an hour from now so I can finish having carnal relations with my wife".

The bishops eyes grew wide just before Rollo closed the door in his face. When Rollo turned around he found another pair of big eyes, this time they belonged to his bride.

"Oh my Lord" she exhaled slowly, her hand in front of her dropped open mouth "I cannot believe you told the bishop to wait outside while we have… _sex_ ".

He shrugged it off as he walked over to her again "Now explain to me why you are so afraid of his visit".

She took a deep breath as she realized there was nothing to be afraid of anymore "The bishop came to our room to see if we did our duty".

"Which is to produce an heir?".

"Precisely" she confirmed "But more importantly he came to see if I have saved my virtue for my husband".

"Which you have" he said as if he still did not see a problem.

"Yes" she confirmed "But I cannot prove that, for we have lain with one another several weeks ago, and many times since. So there is no blood to show him".

He frowned as he looked her over, extremely confused "So the bishop came to… investigate the bedding?".

"Yes!".

"Our bedding? To see… if there is blood on them. Your blood?".

"Yes!".

"And you find this… acceptable?".

"Rollo!" she gestured around frantically as she panicked "I understand this may seem strange to you but-".

"Strange… is not the word I would use in this case… I find it a little sickening to be honest" he said as he picked up his knife, and created a small cut on his lower arm "There" he said as he dripped some of his blood on the bed sheets "Do you think this will suffice? Or will they investigate and smell that it is not yours?".

Gisla chuckled at his kind gesture "I am sure it will suffice".

"Good" he sighed and rolled his eyes at their strange customs "Then perhaps we can now continue what we were doing".

Gisla suddenly laughed as she realized how strange this custom must be to someone not from a Christian country.

"When it comes to royals an nobles-" she tried to explain more thoroughly "There cannot be any discussion about who's child it is when an heir is born. Because our child will inherit everything. They will rule Normandy after we die. They will own our private armies, own our lands, everything. Therefore it is of the utmost importance that the woman does not commit infidelity. So that it is certain that when we have a child, it is rightfully yours and will inherit your title and lands".

"I still find it strange that some old man comes into our room after our wedding night to look at the blood that came from your core".

Gisla laughed wholeheartedly, when he put it like that, it did sound weird "Well… now an old man comes into our room to look at the blood that came from your arm Rollo".

He smirked as he sat down on their bed "I think I prefer it that way".

Gisla smiled with much relieve. But not just because she would not be shamed after the bishop's visit. Mostly because as she looked at Rollo, seated on their marital bed, she realized how incredibly lucky she was. Royals did not marry for love, but for alliances, to do their duty. But in the end she got both and so much more. She got more freedom than she ever knew and a husband who treated her as an equal, who cared about her happiness, well-being and opinions. Qualities she had never believed to exist in a man. Or at least, not a man she would eventually have to marry.

"When I saw you fall of that wall… I truly believed you were dead" she suddenly told him as she smiled sweetly "And though I feared the sight of you… another part of me… was saddened by your fall".

He raised his brows bemusedly, she had never told him about these feeling so early on.

"Are you telling me that you were glad that I, _your enemy_ , survived that fall?".

Gisla slowly crawled over the bed to the other side where Rollo was, kissing his cheek and smirking mischievously "Yes, but-" she paused for a moment, her lips lingering against his ear lobe "I am also glad I saw you fall off that wall".

* * *

 **AN: This is kind of the end of the story. Kind of, because I have a few epilogues waiting.  
So lighten up people! :-D It is already November and it is getting soooooooo close to February!  
I honestly cannot wait. Usually I write fanfiction because my obsession will never be seen on screen but this time…. My fantasies will come true! Oooooh I truly will be so happy when season 4 gives us our favorite romance! :-D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this so far, and that it helped us all get through these months a little, and please leave a review to let me know what you think :-D**


	25. Epilogue 1: You did

**Epilogue 1  
**

* * *

"Your grace?"

Gisla lowered her bow and arrow as she turned around, the other archers following her example to look at what was going on.

She looked the servant over "Yes?".

"The Duke wishes to see you, your grace".

Gisla frowned, as if she'd just been insulted somehow " _Excusez-moi?_ ".

The servant looked a little nervous, disturbing his Duchess in the middle of her arching training and with this type of news "The Duke wishes-".

"Yes I heard you" Gisla interrupted "But I do not understand the meaning of your message. I believed the Duke would be dealing with tenants complaints this morning and passing judgement".

"He is, your grace. And so he asked for you".

"To advise him?" she asked in confusion. She found it hard to believe. The last couple of weeks she had been helping Rollo ruling their lands and dealing with problems of tenants. But Rollo had told her himself to go train the archers and continue the preparation for the Christmas celebrations.

"No your grace… there…" the servant could not find the courage to finish his sentence.

"Out with it" Gisla pressed the servant.

"There has been a complaint about you".

Gisla's eyes widened as she inhaled sharply, not believing that Rollo would actually call her in… that there had been a complaint… about her! Of all people!

The nerve of that man sometimes! To call her into the great hall, the princess of Frankia!

How dare he…

She exhaled slowly again "Fine" she decided "I will go to him. You are dismissed. I apologize if this situation has made you to feel uncomfortable".

"Not at all your grace".

Gisla slowly walked into the great hall, the words of her servant still resounding in her head: _"The duke wishes to see you, your grace"._

It was not at all like her husband to summon her like this. And she certainly did not appreciate it.

When she stood in the middle, in front of the great table with Rollo and some of his chieftains around it, she held her head up high and narrowed his eyes at him "You wished to see me, _your grace_?".

A slight grin played around his lips as he noticed how she tried to get back at him with her particular choice of words. He preferred when she called him by his name in private of simply 'husband' when they were in public.

He nodded at her, a formal welcome "My beloved wife, I thank you for honoring me with your presence".

His voice showed hints of sarcasm and humor.

"It was hardly a request" she replied defiantly.

He smirked, ignoring her taunt "Do you know this man?" Rollo gestured to the left of the room.

Gisla looked to her side, her eyes finding a familiar pair of old grey eyes "I do yes. This man is one of our tenants. I met him this morning. He lives on one of the farms south of our castle".

Rollo nodded "This man claims you have taken away his only son and put him to work in our castle. Is this true?".

She narrowed her eyes at Rollo. How dare he put her on display like this, as if she was to be on trial here. The old farmer should be trialed! She remembered him well and she had indeed taken away his child. And for good reasons!

"It is true" she simply answered her husband.

"And for what purpose?" Rollo asked her.

The room was more than tense as the Duke openly questioned his Duchess.

"To work in the kitchen and to be safe within the walls of our home".

"This man claims you have no right to keep his child away from him".

"This man was beating his child!" Gisla hissed, fighting hard to suppress her temper in public.

Rollo remained calm "He claims that the child had been disobedient and needed punishment. Surely it is not up to you, to meddle in his family affairs. Or do you not believe in punishing disobedient children?".

Gisla scoffed in disbelief "This man was beating his child to an inch of his life when I reached his farm! It is only by the grace of God that I happened to ride in that direction. The boy is eight years old and his little body is filled with bruises and even cuts! That is not punishment, that is torture!" Gisla swallowed hard as she quickly regained her calm posture. She straightened her back and looked arrogantly at Rollo "Perhaps when a child needs such a severe beating, the father should wonder what he himself has done wrong. And when a grown man needs to beat a child to show his authority, perhaps he is not worthy of sons".

She continued to look at Rollo defiantly, looking into his eyes and seeing her words sink in. If he were ever to beat their future children, she would cut off his head.

The message of her words were not lost on him.

He smirked slowly as he stared back into her eyes, she reminded him of a wild cat, protecting her cubs. This boy was not even her own, imagine what she would do for their children.

He looked around "Everyone leave" he gestured "I wish to speak with my wife in private".

The farmer to her left grinned wickedly, surely the Duchess would get a good beating now for disobeying her husband the Duke. Most of the people in the great hall jumped at the chance of leaving, the situation was anything but amusing.

Gisla simply stared the farmer out of the room. When all the others had also left, she turned around to look at Rollo. He slowly got out of his chair and walked towards the door, locking both doors when he reached them.

Her heart jumped a little. Curious what he would do now, slightly nervous but mostly…

 _Furious._

Her eyes were burning with tears. Tears of anger and betrayal. How dare he put her on display like that.

"How dare you!" she hissed sharply "You once said that I was your equal!".

He turned around, finding her furious eyes "And so you are" he simply stated, confused by her doubt.

"Then why do this? Why do you summon me to answer for my deeds? In public even!".

"Because this is the usual way in Frankia is it not? I want the people to know that I hear their complaints. That I take it serious and that I will listen to their story. That goes for them and that goes for you also. The law is equal for everyone. For you and me also".

She calmed down slightly. It was true. This was indeed the right way. When they first arrived in Rouen she had advised him to listen to the people's complaints and always hear their side of the story. She simply had not expected that it could include her also.

He moved closer to her, his hands caressing her hair slowly, cupping her cheeks between his big hands "And now it is settled" he stated.

She looked a little confused "I do not understand. Nothing is settled yet".

"But it is. For you have told me that he beat his child severely. I do not approve of that. So you did the right thing in taking away the child".

She blinked a couple of times. He simply believed her word? Just like that? He did not wish to inspect the child first or talk to the father again?

"You look surprised" he smirked at her "Is something wrong?".

Gisla relaxed a little, but still looked at him most seriously "Why did you summon me Rollo? Why did you question me in public?".

He shrugged it off "To make them think I value their word as much as yours. When in reality I value yours much more" he smirked and pulled her closer to him, his lips finding hers "I also wanted to see you" he teased as he moved over her mouth.

Gisla found it hard to stay angry with him. She smiled against his lips, answering his searing kiss with her own passion. He trusted her, every word she spoke was the truth to him, it did not matter what others told him. He did not even wish the inspect if she had spoken the truth. Her word was good enough for him.

He deserved the same kind of trust from her.

As if he could read her mind, he slowly moved her back towards the table "You should have told me about the child. I would have supported you no matter what, you must know this Gisla" he whispered as he slowly turned her around to face the table "You should have trusted in me and not simply do whatever pleases you. I cannot have that".

Her heart jumped a little, what did he mean? She could feel his huge body pushing against her back.

"Put your hands on the table" he whispered into her ear a she kissed her neck.

Her eyes grew big "Why?" she asked as she did what he said.

He smirked lustfully as he roamed her back "Because your disobedience has put me in an unwelcome situation and now you must learn to trust me".

Her eyes remained big as her breath stuck in her throat. She looked down at her hands. She was bent down over a table, which could only mean one thing.

"You promised to never be violent with me" she whispered in shock.

Rollo smirked as he slowly moved her dress up, his eyes hungry with desire when he looked over her beautiful pale legs and bottom.

His hands moved slowly over her legs, carefully moving higher "You are not trusting me Gisla" he replied lustfully "I have said to never be violent with you, and so I never shall be".

He leaned in to kiss her neck, moving the dress up even higher, revealing her bare back to him. He could still see a few of the scars which had proven her loyalty and love for him knew no boundaries.

He smiled even though she could not see. Her body aroused him. His hand was still roaming over her, he could clearly hear her breathing had accelerated.

His lips found her neck again as he leaned over her naked body, bending her over the table "Open your legs for me" he whispered hungrily.

Gisla, no longer experiencing even the slightest fear, did as her husband asked her. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at the table. She wished to feel her husband inside of her, for his hands to roam her body as he had done last night and for his warm seed to spill inside her.

"Do you trust me?" Rollo asked as his hand moved between her thighs, setting her most private parts on fire.

"I do" she moaned softly, cursing him for taunting her with this delicious agony.

His hand suddenly left her body, only to be quickly brought back down on her behind in the form of a smack. Not a severe one, it was no more than a teasing. A slight spank only to make her flesh burn and yearn for more of this treatment.

Gisla moaned as his hand hit the bare flesh over and over.

Rollo continued to torture her so sweetly, so deliciously, she could hardly bare it.

"Do you truly trust me?" he asked her again as he pressed his hard organ against her thigh.

"I do" she gasped as she moved her legs a little further apart, almost begging him to enter her.

When he finally did, Rollo groaned as the pleasure consumed his mind completely. Since their marriage two months ago, there had not been one day where he had not made love to his wife. And although the various ways in which they did were often new and strange to her, she enjoyed him immensely and was eager to learn.

She lustfully arched her back as his hands roamed her body, forcing out moans of pleasure from his wife. She felt his big hands everywhere, over her back, around her stomach, pinching her sensitive flesh as his lips kissed her neck wildly. She moved back against him, eager to feel him move inside her.

Gisla had completely forgotten they were not in their sleeping chambers and although Rollo had dismissed everyone and locked the doors, there were other entrances. It did not seem to matter right now as long as he was clutching onto her, kissing her, feeling her everywhere as his breath tickled every inch of her warm body.

She giggled internally at the memory of how insulted she felt when Rollo had summoned her to the great hall to answer for her actions. Mostly because he wished to see her.

"Are you angry that I called you into the great hall?" he asked her that night.

They were laying in front of the fire in their bedroom, his cloak and furs covering them both. She'd almost fallen asleep in his arms before his question brought her back to reality and made her chuckle.

"No. I am not" she answered "Well, not anymore".

He smiled contently as he moved the cloak up a little, making sure she was not cold.

"Why did you go to a healer before arching training this afternoon?" he suddenly asked "Are you ill?".

She frowned a little, wondering how he could've found out about her little visit "No, I am not ill".

"You would tell me, would you not?" he asked most seriously "If something was wrong with you? If you were sick?".

Gisla turned around in his arms as she looked up at him "Of course I would tell you. But I am not sick Rollo".

He frowned "But, then why-"

"I am with child".

His mouth dropped, his eyes grew wide as his heart raced madly at her words "Gisla…" he all but gasped "Are you certain?".

She smiled shyly at his look of excitement. She expected him to be content with it, but the happiness his face radiated right now, was beyond what she'd expected.

"Yes, I am quite certain. The healer says I have been carrying our child for two months now".

In one swift moved Rollo rolled them over as he hugged her against him, planting dozens of kisses on her beautiful face "I am the happiest man in this world and the next. The Gods may know what I did to deserve this, for I have absolutely no clue".

She chuckled softly "Well, it was to be expected, was it not?".

He kissed her again "I was hoping for it, but so soon already, I did not expect that".

She blushed a little "So… you are happy then?".

"This is the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me Gisla".

She hardly knew how to reply to his reaction. Giving birth to an heir was simply considered a duty where she'd grown up. They had to procure their lands, titles and property. It used to have nothing to do with love or family. But for Rollo everything was different. He wanted the family even more than the lands. He wanted to prosper, find love and watch it grow for him. And so now for Gisla it was a lot more than merely a duty also. It was something that she actually dreamt of. Creating a family with Rollo. Her heathen husband who she wanted to hate at first but never could.

"If we have daughters, I will not marry them off like cattle. I will let them choose freely so that they may also know love".

She slowly rose from his chest to look at him "You should not say that Rollo. You do not know what the future holds. Do not make promises that you cannot keep".

Rollo smiled "You once asked me if I would not rather marry out of love, remember?".

She nodded.

"Do you remember what I said?".

She smiled "You promised that you _would_ have a marriage with love".

"And did I keep that promise?" he asked as he brushed her lips with his.

She smiled as she thought about the things they'd gone through. How the famous warrior fell of their Paris walls when he saw her, her hateful speech and his mocking smile and greeting after she insulted him in public. The dinner celebration and the way he mocked their fate for believing women could not be warriors or rulers. How her heart had jumped when he asked her to train their archers as soon as they reached Rouen and how he had easily seduced her and made her enjoy every single one of his touches.

She kissed him back and smiled "You did".

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this. I will probably write another epilogue because I'm not quite out of ideas about what should happen after their marriage. I will not write about giving birth though, I'm no good with that :-p**


	26. Epilogue 2: Kattegat

**AN: I have a Tumblr account! I have no idea what to do with it or what it's for really, my younger housemate explained some stuff. My username is althaea1989 if you want to add me :-D  
I use it mainly to ventilate my Rollo/Gisla obsession :-p and store a gif collection so I can look at them being cute.  
**

* * *

 **Epilogue 2**

"You are wrong if you think that I will simply stay here when you leave for Kattegat" she calmly said, her arms crossed. Her eyes dared him, dared him to tell her 'no' again.

It was already February, and Rollo had taken up on the advice his wife had given him; visit his brother and nephew to explain his decisions and offer an alliance.

Rollo shrugged, as if it was very simple and already decided "You are not coming to Kattegat with me Gisla".

She clenched her teeth with fury "Yes I am".

"No" he shook his head "You are not".

Her blood was boiling more and more with every 'no' he gave her. She slowly paced around their bed chambers, her eyes slightly narrowed in anger "You are a fool Rollo Lothbrock, if you think for one second that you can leave me here while you ship off to your country for weeks, perhaps months if they capture you and I will have to come after you to get you".

"If they take me prisoner, I am a dead man. If they take us both, you will also die for they do not care that you are a woman. And when they see you are carrying my child that will definitely be your death sentence".

"But we are not at war with them! We are going there to negotiate!".

"I am going there to negotiate, you are staying here".

She pressed her lips together "No… I. Am. Not".

Rollo looked up to the sky in despair "For Odin's sake, you are with child!".

"Yes! With child! Not an invalid!".

"You cannot just-".

"You cannot even see it yet!" she gestured at her stomach "The child will not be here until at least five months from now. There is no risk of me going into labour while we are on our journey or traveling back already".

"We do not know how long it will take, and if they decide to kill me, I need to know you are here in Rouen, I need to know that you and our child are safe".

"So I am to stay here?" she snapped at him "Worried and alone and without knowing when you will be back? And _if_ you will be back? Forget it! You are delusional Rollo!".

He walked towards her, slowly taking her small hands in his, his eyes pleading with hers "You have to stay here, I beg of you. For as long as you and our child are here in Rouen, this land is ours and it always will be. You carry on our bloodline. I am replaceable, but you are not".

Gisla slapped him hard across the face "You are not replaceable to me!".

For a moment it angered him, not the slap for he hardly felt it, but the fact that she would not agree with him that it was safest for her to stay home. Though when he found her eyes burning with tears, he choked up. He was not replaceable to her, is what she said. How long had he wished to hear such beautiful words spoken about him?

He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly. And when he broke the kiss he could still clearly see the emotion in her eyes, tears burning behind them. Begging him not to leave her here.

"You may discuss this with me all night long Rollo" she slowly said, trying to control her shaking voice "But if you leave me here, I will take a boat and follow you. So we either travel there together, or I will attempt to make the journey alone. It is your choice".

He sighed as he ran both his hands through his hair "You are insufferable sometimes, you know that?".

Chuckling, he wondered what he had been thinking when he decided it would be best to leave her here. He'd much rather have her with him than having to do weeks without her while journeying to Kattegat and hopefully back. Besides, he wished to show her where he came from.

"Just let me come with you" she pleaded softly, almost desperate for his consent and tired of the discussion they'd been having for over an hour now.

"Fine" he finally said as he pulled her against him once more "If that is what you truly wish. I have no desire to discuss this all night long for I would rather do something else with you right now".

* * *

The journey was easy to make thanks to the mild weather in early spring. Rollo had taken a big group of his chieftains and warriors on several boats. And of course Gisla who had never given up on the idea of traveling with him to Kattegat. She did not complain about the journey nor did it bother her. She was too excited to see such a different part of the world. And slightly nervous about meeting with Rollo's family after Rollo had turned his back on Kattegat.

Of course she had already met Ragnar once…

They had been talking about an alliance for quite some time now. Ragnar, Bjorn, Lagertha and several of Ragnar's most trusted warriors sitting on one side of the big table. Rollo, Gisla, Eric and Sinric sitting opposite from them.

All the while Gisla had remained silent. She listened, from time to time she placed her small hand on Rollo's upper leg when he was on the edge of losing his temper.

"Tell me brother. Why would I ever fight beside you again? Why would I send my sons to fight beside you?" Ragnar finally asked "This is the second time you have betrayed me, how will I ever trust you again?".

Rollo took a deep breath "It is as the seer told us both Ragnar. This is what the Gods had in store for me. My future is in Frankia. The land I accepted was meant to be an opportunity for our people. Not a betrayal. There is no point in denying that I have strived for power and wealth all my life. But these lands offer better prospects for everyone and I feel responsible for them. Many of our people have settled down in Rouen. The lands are rich and even in winter there is no hunger. I did not simply want to rule some land and become wealthy. I have dreams for our people, just like you. And if you attack me merely out of revenge, you attack them also".

"And now you wish to conquer the land of Britanie?"

"For you as well as your children".

"Just because you were not at home here, does not mean we are not either. Perhaps my children are happy here Rollo. And what is the use for me to raid another country? I am still a dying man".

"We are all dying men" Rollo snapped in irritation "As far as I can tell, you are still standing as you did last year when you were also a dying man. Only the Gods know when it is your time. Do you wish to spend it as an old man or as the man you have always been?".

Ragnar smirked, his brother knew how to hit a nerve. But he refused to be manipulated. He perfectly understood Rollo's motives, but that did not mean that he would side with him and start a war that was not his own.

"Should you not translate to your wife Rollo?" Ragnar asked at some point as he gestured towards Gisla "Or do you not yet speak the tongue of your new people?".

Rollo smirked, knowing fully what Ragnar meant "She does not need translation".

His brother frowned "Because you feel she does not need to understand what we are talking about?".

"Because I am not deaf king Ragnar" Gisla suddenly spoke in their Norse tongue as she looked at him intently.

Ragnar blinked then smirked, there was a slight accent not to be missed but her pronunciation was near perfection.

"My brother has taught you how to speak in his native tongue" Ragnar stated.

"No. The wanderer Sinric has taught me many years ago".

Ragnar nodded slowly, the girl was charming, and honestly a little intimidating. The way she was seated, all reserved but obviously taking everything in with a sharp eye. She had the look of another word about her, she smiled as if she knew when the world would end. Not evil or malicious but simply strange.

"Tell me princess" Bjorn spoke up provocatively "You are a Christian, are you not? Surely you know my uncle is still loyal to his Gods. Does this not offend and divide you?".

Gisla smiled wisely, looking at Rollo for a moment, both realizing Bjorn was trying to meddle in their relationship.

"I believe…" she straightened her back a little as she looked at Bjorn "In this world of different religions, we all pray the same way".

Bjorn simply stared at her. She may be slightly younger than him, but she saw right through his game. Bjorn said nothing in return, for he had nothing to say.

"I will have to think about your offer brother" Ragnar suddenly stood up "You will have my answer in the morning. Tonight we celebrate that you are here, that there will be no war between us and that you have found a new life in Frankia".

* * *

"I am curious about something" Ragnar said to Gisla that night at the celebration as he sat down next to her in a more secluded part of his great hall "You seem to be happy with my brother".

Gisla looked at him, she did not care for this Northern king. She could have forgiven him the invasion of her country. But not the killing of their archbishop, the attack on her father and the desecration of her church when they had been kind enough to give him a Christian burial. Those events had nothing to do with war.

"I am happy with your brother" she answered determinedly.

"And I see I have to congratulate you" Ragnar said as he gestured at the small swelling of her stomach "He made fast work of that".

Gisla placed her hand on her stomach "Indeed and thank you".

She decided she would play his game, talk with him, be kind, for their cause and nothing more than that. Rollo may be her husband, this man was not her family.

Ragnar threw his head back as he gulped down his drink "Rollo never felt at home here. He was born for greatness. To lead, to rule. I do not see his decision to rule in Frankia as a betrayal".

"I am glad for that" Gisla replied.

"But Bjorn thinks differently" Ragnar said as they both looked into Bjorn's direction "He is hurt by it".

"Yes" Gisla spoke "I can tell".

"I will not start a war with you, princess of Frankia, for I wish my brother all the greatness in the world. But I cannot promise what my sons will do once I enter Valhalla".

Gisla nodded, grateful for his promise of friendship, but at the same time, fearing the idea of Bjorn fighting Rollo, entering Frankia again.

"Is he a good leader?" Ragnar wondered.

Gisla smiled as she looked at Rollo "A very good one. He is honest, just and fierce when it comes to protecting what is ours. He impressed me. More than I wished to admit. And sometimes I envy him. For there are things he is better at than I when it comes to ruling our people".

Ragnar chuckled, curious now "Tell me off these things".

"Well, he is calmer, wiser sometimes. He does not make rash decisions out of anger or spite. Whereas I… well… I get slightly carried away sometimes. I am not calm or at ease all the time".

Ragnar nodded bemusedly, envisioning his brother and his tempered wife in an argument. He remembered how the girl had attacked him after he killed the bishop and threatened her father. No one did anything, but the young woman who attacked him with bare hands did not even think twice. He would never be able to kill her after that. He respected her too much for it. He used her to get out of the Parisian castle, and then sent her back to her weak and foolish emperor.

"Your faith" he wondered "Does it truly not divide you?".

"Hm" she mused "It has in the beginning. But now-" she thought about it for a moment "It does not divide us, no".

"Surely you know he is not a sincere Christian" Ragnar suggested.

Gisla smiled at Ragnar "I do know that Ragnar Lothbrock. But it does not divide us. I do not ask him to defy his Gods nor does he wish for me to turn my back on mine".

Ragnar stared at her for a long time as he tried to grasp how this union could work.

"I once had a friend whom I loved with all my heart, a Christian man. A priest even. He taught me many things of your culture and believe".

Gisla nodded but said nothing, Rollo had told her about Athelstan and Ragnar's difficult relationship with the priest.

"I took him with me after raiding East Anglia. He became my most trusted advisor and when I die, I wish for nothing more than to see him again" Ragnar paused for a moment, looking at Gisla intently "Do you believe my brother will burn in your God's hell for not defying his Gods?".

"I do not" Gisla said determinedly but with a soft smile "After everything he has done for Frankia, for its people and for me, I believe my God will not cast him aside because he has been brought up differently. My God… is forgiving. A God without need for jealousy or spite".

Ragnar nodded slowly as he felt the heavy iron cross around his neck, tucked inside his shirt.

"I will go and find my husband now king Ragnar" she said as she stood from her place "I hope that when you die, you will find your friend in heaven, your priest".

"I like her" Lagertha spoke to Rollo later that night at the celebration. "I have looked into her eyes and I see only purity. She will not betray the ones she feels loyal to. And she feels loyal to you. You are very lucky Rollo. I am glad you have found her. You care for her, do you not?".

"I do" Rollo replied as he looked at Gisla who was debating and laughing with Bjorn, Kalf and Sinric about the rules of another Northern board game. They were most likely trying to fool her and she would not have it.

"She reminds me of Gyda would she have lived" Lagertha swallowed hard "She has a kind soul, a good heart".

Rollo nodded slowly, he more than agreed. He had cared about a woman before, but it was a mere shadow of what he felt now. With Siggy they had eventually found mutual respect and attraction. But she was not what was best for him. She knew how to motivate him, surely, but she had a private agenda which she did not even share with him. She was secretive and manipulative. In the end, her dream was for herself: to be a powerful woman again and she did not care how she got there.

Gisla was different in many ways. Mostly because her dreams were bigger. They were not for herself. She had dreams for her people, to protect them, to make the right decisions for them. She made sacrifices for the greater good and it would never cross her mind to betray someone in order to gain power. Especially not someone she loved.

Before Siggy he had cared for Lagertha, or so he thought, to the point of where he wanted to possess her. But these days he wondered if he had not simply wanted to have the shield maiden because she belonged to his brother. For at that time, he wanted everything Ragnar had, simply because he had it. Now he still cared for Lagertha, but not in the old way.

"Have you taught her how to fight?" Lagertha asked Rollo.

"She is an archer, the very best".

"So I have heard" Lagertha replied "And that is all very well, but when an axe is swinging five inches in front of her face, that will not help her".

"Look at her" Rollo laughed as he gestured at his wife "She is little. How am I to teach her to handle a sword? Let along an axe? Also, her father would probably annihilate the marriage if he heard of it".

Lagertha gasped "Am I hearing this correctly Rollo Lothbrock? Perhaps you have been in Frankia for too long, been around their Christian men too much, for obviously you believe women to be weak, like the men over there" Lagertha almost spat out "You can teach the smallest child how to handle a sword, as long as the sword is fitted for the person wielding it".

He rolled his eyes "I will consider it".

Lagertha gave him a stern look "Once your baby is out, you _will_ teach her".

Rollo laughed "So what of you and Kalf?".

Lagertha inhaled sharply as she held her head up high, narrowing her eyes in Kalf's direction "I am still waiting for the right time to finish him off".

"I am glad to see you have not changed" Rollo laughed.

"You warned me about him once" Lagertha spoke regretful "I should have listened then".

* * *

That night they slept in Rollo's old house. At first he was afraid she would find it unsuitable and primitive. But it did not bother Gisla at all. She found it charming and cosy. Especially all the furs on the bed. She was also excited because it felt as if she was getting a glimpse of Rollo's past and of a part of his life that other's did not share with him. Except her.

"That went well, did it not?" she asked hopefully as she got into the bed and pulled the furs up to her neck. She did not pack a very warm night gown for the climate in Kattegat.

Rollo nodded hesitantly as he removed his clothing "We did not get slaughtered and we are not at war".

Rollo climbed into bed with her, his old bed, from his old life. Gisla curled up to him.

"You seemed to be having a good conversation with my brother".

Gisla made a face "I tried, for our cause. But I cannot bring myself to respect him, let along like him. I saw him kill our Parisian bishop, for no apparent reason. Inside a church even, where we were gracious enough to give him a Christian burial. Even at war that is… I do not have words for it and I cannot forgive him. And I will not be sad when he dies. Although I am glad that your brother has offered peace and I worry for your nephew's decision".

"As do I" Rollo said as he pulled her tightly against him "Bjorn is young, restless and willing to prove himself better than Ragnar's other sons. And mostly, he is hurt by my decision. He may seek revenge after Ragnar's death".

"I am sure it will not come to that" Gisla said reassuringly as she looked up at him.

Rollo smiled, pulling her into a slow and searing kiss "We have discussed this more than enough. I wish to attend to other matters now".

Gisla chuckled as she read the lust in his eyes, answering his kisses with passion. He swiftly turned as he climbed on top of her carefully, one hand caressing her slightly swollen stomach as he imagined a family, only a few months away from now.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it :-D we are already halfway through November! Time flies and before we know it, it is February!**


	27. Epilogue 3

**Epilogue 3**

For several days Rollo and Gisla stayed in Kattegat as Ragnar thought about the future between himself and his brother. They rode together as Rollo showed Gisla the land and told her stories of his past. He had no real desire to go into detail but unfortunately for him, his wife was very curious and therefore inquisitive.

In the meantime, Ragnar thought long and hard about his brother's offer. He did not wish to go to war with Rollo, that much was certain. But Bjorn did not feel the same way. He was steadfast no matter what his father said. His uncle had betrayed them, and there would be no alliances with traitors.

After several days, Ragnar called for Rollo to tell him the news: there would be no war as long as Ragnar was king, but there would be no alliance between their countries either. And as soon as Bjorn would be king, there was no guarantee what would happen…

* * *

"Very beautiful" Gisla heard a voice coming from behind her.

She turned around, finding the eyes of the famous shield maiden Lagertha .

"Do you make all your bows yourself?" the blond woman asked.

"I do" Gisla replied as she created space for Lagertha to sit down next to her. "This way I can carve personal memories into it but also create a bow which is perfect in weight and height for my hand".

"I wish I had such skill" the blonde woman said.

"I hear you have many other fine skills. And I would gladly make you a bow".

Lagertha smiled thankfully "I am afraid archery is not one of my skills. Too long I have been fighting with shield and sword, I no longer possess the fine technique for archery".

Gisla smiled as she remained silent, curious why the shield maiden had really come to her.

"I have heard Ragnar decided not to fight alongside Rollo to put Brittany under the control of emperor Charles and gain the land for himself and his children".

Gisla nodded at Lagertha "Rollo is very disappointed. He had hoped to reconcile with his brother in this way. But it seems his past decisions made this impossible".

"They have always had a troubling relationship" Lagertha replied "Though I do understand this particular choice. He has other disputes to settle, with king Egbert for example. And his children nor his wife have any particular wish to go to Frankia".

Gisla thought about the wife of Ragnar, she had disliked her instantly though she could not yet truly understand why. As she had told Rollo; the woman had a poisonous vibe around her which she could not clearly describe.

"Lagertha, I mean no offense, but…" Gisla paused as she thought about how to say this. She truly liked the shield maiden and she had a gut feeling that the princess Aslaug was not at all a good and honest woman who wanted what was best for her husband.

"Please speak your mind, I do not believe you capable of offending me" Lagertha persuaded her.

"I know that your former husband and king has no desire to conquer Brittany for his children, but perhaps Bjorn should think about it again".

"Why is that?" Lagertha wondered sincerely.

Gisla took in a deep breath, she did not wish to manipulate the shied maiden or her only son, but her thoughts were true and she wished to warn them.

"Do you truly believe that when Ragnar dies, actually dies this time, that the children of Aslaug and Aslaug herself will simply accept Bjorn as king?" Gisla paused for a moment, taking a second to formulate her words carefully "She is his wife. And you are not. Her children are old enough to understand what that means. Does she have any reason to step down and hand over her power to a son that is not hers?".

"You dislike her" Lagertha stated simply.

Gisla blushed "I cannot deny that I have a strange feeling about her. I do not think I could ever trust her because my instincts tell me not to".

Lagertha nodded, what Gisla said was true and she had often thought about what would happen when Ragnar did die.

"I apologize" Gisla quickly said "I should not poison your mind with my own prejudice".

Lagertha chuckled "Do not concern yourself with that. A mind cannot be poisoned by words that are true".

* * *

The entire day, Rollo wanted to be left alone. Gisla spent the day with Lagertha, secretly checking on her husband from time to time. Now it was night time, and seeing him like this, like a man beaten down, her heart felt heavy for him.

Gisla climbed over the bed to the other side where Rollo was sitting, staring into the void, thinking of the negotiations with his brother which lead to nothing. Ragnar did not wish to fight along Rollo to conquer Brittany, and Bjorn was even thinking about war when he would be king. Rollo had been disappointed and grumpy ever since Ragnar told him of his decision this morning.

Gisla's hands caressed his bare shoulders, kissing the back of his head. She took a few strands of his hair and slowly braided them backwards as she had seen before on the Northern men.

When she was done, she hopped off the bed to stand in front of him, between his legs. She placed her soft hands on the side of his face, bringing it up to look at her.

"My love, it is not the end" she said as she slowly combed through his beard "Other kingdoms will come. It is not how fast we get there, it is the journey that matters".

He sighed, not in despair or annoyance or anything remotely like that. But because he did not understand how this lovely woman knew exactly what he needed to hear in this very moment. Her touches were soothing and her words perfect.

He pressed her against him, burying his face between her breasts as he inhaled all of her.

Then he looked at her "It is not just Brittany".

"I know" she mused "It is Bjorn".

"Yes".

"But we are not yet gone" Gisla smiled mischievously "Perhaps these negotiations need a little woman's touch".

In one swift move he flipped her over on the bed where she landed underneath him. He growled as he kissed her neck hungrily. Soft giggles escaped her throat, his warm lips caused shivers down her entire body.

Her clothes were soon discarded as he moved inside her carefully, the furs on the bed tickling underneath her.

He was more careful ever since she had told him she was with child. He was ever so worried he would hurt the baby somehow, even though the healers had told him it would be fine.

"Let us forget about Brittany for now" he whispered afterwards as he held her in his arms "We should focus on our own lands first".

Gisla smiled "I agree. We shall focus on what is already ours, make it even stronger than it already is. And we shall build more alliances".

Rollo scoffed rather grimly "The first alliance I have already lost. The only one I truly wished for".

"We will find a way".

"To do what?".

"To convince them that we should be allies".

"If only it was so easy. Bjorn is hurt, by my betrayal".

Gisla moved up from his chest , slowly placing her hand on the side of his face as she smiled up at him "Only you did not betray him. And he will soon come to realize this. Once the pain has gone. You once told me these painful things take time to fade. Now you must also follow up on that advice".

* * *

She walked towards him so silently, it startled him when she opened her mouth and spoke softly to him.

"Your land is very beautiful".

Bjorn turned around, eyeing the Christian princess his uncle had taken on as a wife. Without replying he turned around again, looking over the sea.

"He speaks of you often" she tried again.

"And yet he has betrayed me" his voice was cold and harsh.

Gisla sighed, looking at her hands. It pained her to see Rollo beaten down by his nephew's anger.

"You must know Bjorn, that he did not make that decision lightly".

Bjorn shook his head "He once said he would always be at my side. I loved him. But he destroyed us".

Gisla took a step forward and turned around, standing in front of Bjorn so she could look him in the eyes.

"Why will you not see this for what it is? An alliance, not a betrayal. Many of your countrymen have settled down in Frankia, married local women and now are prosperous. That is what your uncle wanted for his people when he decided to make this alliance. For his people to be prosperous, to never be hungry again, to be powerful and become great men. It is what he wants for you".

Bjorn remained silent for a while, staring back at Gisla. She could see her words were sinking in.

"Did my uncle tell you he has betrayed my father before?".

Gisla smiled sadly "He has told me of the time he was younger and more foolish, yes".

"More foolish?".

"Well…" Gisla chuckled softly "He is still a little foolish is he not?".

Bjorn slowly nodded, a smile playing around his lips. "I think my uncle has always wanted a wife and child. A warrior he may be at heart, but a man without a family is lost. He loved us, all of Ragnar's children. But it pained him they were not his own".

Gisla slowly placed her hand on a the swelling of her stomach "If it is a girl, we will name her Gyda".

For a moment Bjorn choked up "And if it is a boy?".

Gisla sighed and rolled her eyes "I am afraid I will be forced to name him after one of my brothers".

Bjorn frowned, he did not quite understand how this woman could be so content with her position "I do not understand how a woman from your country could be with my uncle. Is the signing of a treaty enough to move from enemies to friends?".

"For a long time I have despised your uncle for he was indeed my enemy. But… he has treated me with such kindness and respect, it was almost unbearable to me. My entire life I have been surrounded by foolish men with no back bone. Weaklings. They used me when I was needed only to cast me aside when my tongue was burdensome to them. Your uncle treats me as his equal, with him I have known real freedom. How could I ever not love him for it?".

Bjorn exhaled slowly "I guess it was bound to happen at some point. He is a great warrior. This country, his position in it, it was never enough for him and how could it be? He was born for something so much greater. Something which he has now found with you".

She placed her hand on his arm, her touch a gentle one "He has dreams for your people Bjorn, not just for himself" Gisla pressed her lips together, all had been said, she knew of nothing else to convince him to let go of this feud "I know you have no desire to make an alliance with your uncle and to conquer Brittany, but should you ever change your mind, please know that you are most welcome in Frankia. And if you do not change your mind, you are also most welcome in Frankia".

With that she let go of his arm and moved around him.

Before she could walk away he reached for her arm, halting her next to him "I am glad he has found you" Bjorn whispered.

Gisla smiled.

"One last thing" she said before she left.

Bjorn turned around to look at her.

"I know you, your king and your men have disputes to settle with King Egbert, since he has destroyed your settlement and betrayed your alliance. King Egbert happens to be an enemy of Frankia also, for he has tried to invade our country many times. Therefore we have a common enemy Bjorn. Now, I have spent most of my life at court, where I have learned that the enemy of your enemy, can make a great ally".

* * *

Two days later Rollo carefully made his way to the other side of the boat, holding on to the ropes and wood as he strolled forward. Once he reached his wife, he looked at her and smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling that you have played a big part in the changing of Bjorn's feelings towards me and this alliance?" he asked casually.

Gisla laughed softly "It was his love for you that changed his mind, not I".

"I doubt that. I saw you secretly conversing with Ragnar, Lagertha and Bjorn. So I believe that you have helped me more than you are willing to admit".

Gisla smile secretively as she kissed him "I told you, these negotiations needed a little woman's touch. So tell me, what is it exactly that you have agreed upon?".

"Well" Rollo scraped his throat "By the end of spring I will support my brother and nephew in their retaliation against king Egbert. In return a treaty has been signed, declaring our alliance. Which has also been signed by Bjorn, who has promised to consider claiming Brittany". **  
**  
Gisla sighed in relieve as she hugged up against her husband "I am glad. And even more so once we are home".

"So am I" he replied as he realized that was exactly how he felt: Rouen felt like his home, as did Gisla and their unborn child who he imagined to be born once he'd return from Wessex.

"I take it I need not convince you to stay home this spring as I leave for Wessex?" he frowned down upon her, sternly looking at her to make sure she got the message.

Gisla chuckled softly as she placed a hand over her growing stomach "I will not fight you on that. Just this once".

* * *

"The duke has returned" the servant spoke softly to Jules "Should we wake her?".

Jules looked at Gisla who was lying on top of the bed with her three week old baby in her arms, both of them asleep, finally.

"Let her sleep for now. She has been up all night with the child. He would not got to sleep and she refused to give him to the nursemaids".

"She has been up all night?" the other servant asked in surprise "Why did she not hand him over to you for a while?".

Jules chuckled softly as they left Gisla's bed chambers "She is a new mother, and she cannot be away from her child".

The first thing Rollo wanted to know when he got off his horse, was where his wife was. Jules felt a little awkward when she told him she let the Duchess sleep because she had been awake all night with the baby. As Rollo crossed the courtyard, into the castle and up to their bed chambers, he asked Jules tons of questions about the health of his wife and child.

Jules chuckled as she reassured Rollo all had gone well. New fathers, they were possibly worse and more helpless than new mothers.

Rollo quietly entered their bed chambers as he removed his attire. His heart jumped when he saw his wife sitting on the bed with their son in her arms, both of hem sleeping. And the little thing she was holding close to her, was actually his very own.

 _His son._

He carefully climbed onto the bed, trying not to wake his family up as he sat next to them, his eyes still locked on his sleeping son.

Gisla had sensed the movement in the bed and groggily woke up.

She smiled sleepily "You are home" she whispered "Why did no one wake me?".

Rollo put his arm around her as she snuggled into him "They told me you've been awake all night".

Gisla yawned a little "He usually sleeps through the night but not this night. Perhaps he knew his father was coming home".

Rollo continued to look at the baby in amazement, wanting to touch him but at the same time too afraid to do so. Perhaps his son would start crying or wake up after finally been put to sleep by Gisla.

"Here" Gisla initiated as she moved around "Hold him".

Before he could object she carefully placed the baby in his arms "You have to support the head" she told him.

They had already agreed on a name before he left for Wessex. William, after Gisla's youngest brother.

William sleepily moved around in Rollo's arms and as he slowly opened his little eyes, Rollo almost choked up when he met his gaze.

"I missed you" Gisla suddenly said as she leaned against his shoulder "Especially when I was giving birth because I wanted to yell at you and throw heavy things at your head".

He chuckled, waking their son fully now. Gisla reached for William "He will be hungry again" she said as Rollo handed him over.

Rollo sat back against the headboard as Gisla, with William in her arms, leaned in against him. "I have missed you also" he whispered "Very much".

He slowly kissed her head as he thought about his life and the blessings he had received. Only a few years ago he had seriously wondered why he was even alive. Back then he believed he had no true value in this world, no real purpose, no one that needed him. And now, he had absolutely everything he ever dreamed of. A family to come home to. Lands to protect, people to fight for. And best of all, this beautiful young woman who reciprocated his love, missed him while he was gone and had given him a son.

"Is something the matter?" she broke his train of thoughts since he was awfully quiet for his doing.

"No" he kissed her again as he smiled with happiness "Everything is perfect now".

* * *

 **AN: For now, this is the end! Maybe later on I will write more epilogue, after Vikings has started and perhaps that will give me some more Rollo Gisla inspiration.  
I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have! Thank you for all the love and support, you guys are awesome!**

 **I am going to work on a different Rollo Gisla story, it will be a short story and it will be my take on what could have happened after Ragnar takes Gisla out of the castle and placed her in Rollo's care for safekeeping ;-)**


End file.
